Physical Training
by IndescribableBLT
Summary: A fanfic involving one of my favorite pairings from Persona 4! Naoto&Kanji! Takes place shortly after Naoto is rescued from the TV world and follows the game's plot. *SPOILERS* DO NOT READ THIS IF YOU HAVE NOT COMPLETED THE GAME! The point of view will constantly shift between Naoto and Kanji. Note: I do not own Persona or its characters. They strictly belong to Atlus.
1. Chapter 1

Italics = Character's thoughts: Example: _What should I eat after school_

* * *

-Yasogami High School: Gymnasium-

It is currently the first year's gym class, and the coach was being brutal with the exercises.

After some various stretches, the coach demanded the first years to run 20 laps around the gym. Naoto is currently on her 8th lap, and she was more than exhausted.

She decided to walk at a steady pace to catch her breath. Just then, Rise jogged up to her.

"Naoto! Are you tired already?"

"I suppose I am not suited for these sort of activities. I assume you are doing well Rise?"

Rise started walking as well and complained.

"Nope. They can't expect me to run a million laps after dropping out of show business! I'm not in my best shape!"

Naoto chuckled but sighed afterwards…

"If only I had been born as a man, I might have more stamina to meet the demands of this class…"

The idol shot the detective a look.

"Oh no you don't! We are NOT having that debate again. You're perfectly fine the way you are Naoto!"

Indeed, the detective had already accepted her shadow in the TV world. And she would hold her integrity by becoming the best possible detective regardless of her gender or size….

 _But if I am unable to run 20 laps in this small gym...How will I pursue real criminals when I am a detective on the field!?_

Just then, Kanji sprinted past both Rise and Naoto, not noticing his fellow investigation members.

Rise wasn't surprised.

"He'll be on his last lap in no time...He has too much energy for this."

A thought popped up in Naoto's mind.

"Rise, do you agree that Kanji-kun is in an excellent physical condition?"

"Well...He does have the height thing going for him. But you already knew that from our medical examinations at the hospital...OH SPEAKING OF WHICH! Is it true that your measures-"

Naoto immediately cut Rise off that embarrassing subject.

"I believe Kanji-kun is capable of helping me improve my physique. While I may not be able to do anything about my hereditary genes...I can, at the least begin making healthier choices to better myself at physical activities. This should eventually improve my performance in the TV world as well."

Rise looked at her friend in disbelief.

 _Doesn't she know how Kanji acts around her? Guess she's not too sharp in that department._

"Um, Naoto...I don't think asking Kanji is the best idea for that. You might want to ask Senpai instead."

Naoto shook her head.

"Senpai is quite busy. I do not wish to trouble him with my concerns. Anyway, I will ask Kanji-kun later if I can shadow him and take notes on what he eats and how he trains. Now let us finish this horrendous task at hand."

And with that said, Naoto sprinted ahead of Rise.

"Hey! I won't lose to you!" Rise sprinted after the puny detective with a thought in mind.

 _Kanji and Naoto...That could be fun. Maybe I should tell the others..._

-The first years finish their exercise. It is now after school-

* * *

Kanji walks out of the school gate and yawns. Just then, his stomach growls.

 _Ah shit, I'm burnt out from gym. I should grab a bite before going home..._

"Excuse me, Kanji-kun." A voice said behind Kanji

The tall male instantly recognized that voice. He turned around and stepped back to keep his distance.

"N-Naoto!?"

"I have a request to ask of you."

 _A request from her!?_

"Oh, uh...Wh-What do you need?" Kanji tried his best to keep his cool. The detective spoke.

"I've been observing your performance in our gym class. I wish to ask for your advice on how I can achieve the same results as you. I would like your guidance on this matter."

Naoto tilted her detective hat up and stared at Kanji.

 _I can't say no to that face!_

"Y-YOU"VE GOT IT! I'LL HELP YOU!"

Naoto was surprised by Kanji's sudden outburst, but she maintained her composure and spoke.

"Thank you Kanji-Kun. I hope this does not consume too much of your time. One difficulty I have already deducted is our difference in build: I most likely will be unable to perform the same rigorous tasks as you, since I lack the height and strength to do so."

 _You're a girl ya know..._ Kanji blushed and spoke.

"Uh...yeah! Th-Then we'll have to work our way up!"

Kanji's stomach growled at that moment. Naoto gave Kanji a look. A sweatmark formed on the detective. She spoke.

"...Are you hungry?"

"Y-Yeah, Sorry...I have to eat something…" Kanji scratched the back of his head. Naoto spoke.

"Actually, this is a perfect opportunity for me to observe what types of food you consume to build up your physique. Do you mind if I accompany you Kanji-kun?"

Kanji was surprised. The tall male blushed and spoke.

"Wh-What?...I don't mind at all! But, are you okay with it?"

"Of course. I am the one asking for your advice."

 _She wants to eat out with me!?_ Kanji responded.

"Okay fine! B-But keep your distance!"

Naoto was confused.

"Huh?...Keep my distance?"

Kanji wanted to punch himself. _That came out wrong_!

"I mean! Uh! Nevermind!...Let's just head back to my place! I-I'll make us something to eat..."

 _Was planning to get a beef bowl at Aiya's...but that's probably not healthy..._

Naoto nodded at the taller male and spoke.

"All right. I am looking forward to your meal."

The tall male blushed again, and they both walked in the direction to Kanji's home.

* * *

What the two didn't know...was that a certain group of investigation members were hiding behind a bush listening in on their conversation. Yosuke broke the silence.

"Woah! Didn't know Naoto was that bold! They're going to seal the deal in no time!"

Rise agreed.

"And they're already heading back to Kanji's house! What if he takes her to his room!?"

Chie disagreed with both of them.

"They're not dating or anything! She's just asking him for advice! Naoto could have asked me too! I could help her train!"

Yukiko agreed with Chie's statement.

"Naoto seems oblivious towards Kanji's feelings...What do you think Yu?"

Yu Narukami looked at his friends. They are waiting for a response...

1: "They're good friends."

2: "They're perfect for each other."

3: "Why are we stalking them?"

End


	2. Chapter 2

-Tatsumi Residence-

"Ma! I'm home!" Kanji announced as he entered the textile shop. Naoto followed Kanji inside.

"Welcome back dear! Oh, and who is this fine young man? A friend?"

Kanji's mom looked at Naoto. The detective pointed to herself in confusion, but then she realized she still dressed like a boy.

 _I never liked wearing skirts or dresses..._

Kanji responded to his mom.

"Fine young man? Nah. Ma, this is Naoto and this man is actually a-"

Naoto interrupted Kanji.

"Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Naoto Shirogane. I am a student at Yasogami High school in the same class as your son."

"Oh! You're too polite dear! I'm glad to know my son has such well-mannered friends."

"Stop it Ma…" Kanji blushed.

The mother smiled at her son.

"I speak the truth. That Narukami boy is a good kid too. Listen to your mother on these matters."

Kanji continued to blush.

"Okay Okay! I get it! Ma, We're gonna use the kitchen to cook something to eat."

"Go ahead dear. Actually, your mom is going to go out to buy some more blankets to prepare for the cold season. Could you watch over the shop while I'm out dear?"

Kanji complied.

"Yes Ma."

"Thanks dear, I'll be back!"

Naoto wanted to clarify something with Kanji's mother before she left...it was a personal issue.

"Before you leave, I wanted to inform you that I am not a "fine young man", I am in fact a female..."

Kanji gave the detective a look.

"N-Naoto!?"

Kanji's mom was surprised.

"Oh my! I see. I apologize for mistaking your gender dear!"

Naoto smiled.

"It is all right. I do dress like a boy. I am not offended at all. This is the true me."

Kanji's mom looked at Naoto more closely. It was true. The fine young man was actually a fine young woman. Kanji's mom chuckled.

"It's a pleasure to meet such a well-mannered young woman. I hope my son isn't troubling you."

Kanji's mom thought to herself. _Kanji-dear brought a girl home? And I'm going shopping...leaving these two alone?_

Kanji's mom stared at her son.

"Behave yourself around Miss Shirogane dear. Treat her as our guest and be a gentleman."

The stare intensified. Kanji gulped.

"Y-Yeah Ma! I promise I will!"

Miss Tatsumi smiled at her son and turned toward Naoto.

"Don't hesitate to ask Kanji-dear for anything. He looks and acts tough on the exterior, but he's really a sweet young boy."

 _Maaaa! Please stop talking about me!_ Kanji's face became red and he looked in the opposite direction from Naoto and his mom. Naoto responded.

"Of course Miss. Tatsumi. I know I can trust Kanji-Kun."

Hearing Naoto's statement made Kanji feel more at ease. Kanji's mom spoke.

"Look at the time! I really have to go before the store closes. Behave yourselves children! I'll be back soon!"

With that said. Kanji's mom left the shop.

Kanji breathed a sigh of relief. There will be no more embarrassment.

Naoto approached him and spoke.

"Your mother called me a "well-mannered young woman". A detective is someone that pursues the truth, regardless of gender or size. And for that reason, I guess...I'm okay with introducing myself as a girl now...hmm...this was thanks to you and everyone on the investigation team Kanji-kun."

Naoto smiled at Kanji. The tall male blushed and had to take a few steps back.

"I-it's nothing! We just did what we have to do! We had to face our shadows too! No matter how distorted or screwed up they were! And I'm...I'm glad y-you're...you're…!" _a girl!_

Kanji was tongue tied. Naoto was worried and stepped closer to Kanji.

"Are you okay?"

 _You're too close!_ Kanji stepped back.

"No! I'm not okay! I mean! I'm hungry and we need to eat!"

Naoto agreed and spoke.

"I completely forgot about our objective. We should head to your kitchen."

The two teenagers made their way into the kitchen. Kanji was able to regain his composure by concentrating on the task of cooking. He prepared and marinated chicken breast and grilled it. He also took some eggs out and boiled them. All that was left was the rice, which was easy to prepare. When everything was done, there were two plates filled with a piece of grilled chicken, boiled eggs, and rice.

Naoto understood.

"I see...this dish is a good source of protein and there are some carbs to start your day out. A wise choice for breakfast...although it is about dinner time now."

Kanji nodded.

"Eh, this is better for your body than a beef bowl at Aiya's. Dig in."

"With pleasure." Naoto complied.

Naoto took a bite. It was possibly the most delicious meal she had today, better than her homemade curry she brought to school. _That would be admitting that Kanji is a better cook than I am…I-I refuse to believe that!_

They both ate their meal. Kanji completely cleaned off his plate since he was hungry earlier.

He stared at Naoto's plate, which was only halfway finished. He frowned slightly.

"Do you...not like it?"

Naoto blushed.

"N-Not at all. This is delicious and I would consume more if possible...but I am full. I do not believe it is wise for me to continue eating beyond this point…" Naoto looked down at her half-full plate.

Kanji felt dumb. He prepared the same portion sizes for the both of them, forgetting that Naoto wasn't a big eater like himself.

 _But she said it was delicious…_ Kanji smiled to himself, proud of his accomplishment.

Naoto spoke.

"If possible, I would be happy to take the remaining portion home. It would be a waste to toss your food away."

Kanji nodded.

"Yeah, I'll grab a container for you."

Kanji opened a cabinet and found a large enough container for the food, except it had… _cute decorations..._

 _Dammit! What is she going to think of this! But she said the food was delicious so…_

"Here."

Kanji handed a pink container to Naoto while looking the other way. The container had baby panda decorations on it.

Naoto was surprised.

"...Is this yours Kanji-kun?"

"S-So what if it is?! There's nothing wrong with it?! Right!?" Kanji was embarrassed.

Naoto nodded and spoke.

"Not at all. I actually believe this is quite cute. Thank you. I will be sure to return this to you when I see you again." Naoto poured the rest of Kanji's homemade cooking into the container.

They both exited the textile shop. Kanji closed the shop and locked it.

The tall male remembered his Ma telling him to be a gentleman earlier. He spoke.

"Um...Uh, I-I'll walk you home."

"There is no need for that. I am capable of getting home by myself. I appreciate your concern for me." Naoto smiled at Kanji.

Kanji became flushed. _Stop making that face! It's too freaking cute..._

"T-Too bad! I'm walking you home anyway!" Kanji looked away from the detective and folded his arms.

Naoto was concerned.

"But what about the shop?"

"I locked it. Just let me walk you home! Um...please? I-I care about your well-being. Ya know!?"

Naoto blushed.

"W-Well, If you insist."

Naoto regained her composure and sighed, smiling.

"I owe you my gratitude Kanji-kun. A delicious meal and an escort home. I must repay you in the future."

Kanji glanced at Naoto and spoke.

"You can start now."

"What do you mean by that?"

Naoto was awaiting a response. Kanji was tense.

"W-Well...What I mean is-is, Um uh…"

"You're not making much sense...even I am unable to deduct what you are saying with such a vague statement…"

Kanji shook off his nervousness and spoke.

"Stop calling me Kanji-Kun!"

"What!?", Naoto was surprised.

"It's too damn formal! Just call me "Kanji"...We're friends aren't we? Ya don't have to be so polite and formal all the time."

Naoto blushed.

"I-I see. I suppose it is a habit of mine. Working at the police station, I always addressed everyone with formality, but that would be strange in a school setting….or among a close group of friends." ... _That's right, They're my friends...Kanji included._

[Naoto's expression and understanding have increased! Kanji feels a close bond forming with Naoto. A social link has been established between the Emperor Arcana and Fortune Arcana and it has already raised to Level 4 because it can!]

Naoto closed her eyes and smiled.

"Okay. I believe it is time for us to depart...Kanji."

Kanji felt hearts flying out of his head.

"Y-Yeah! D-Don't forget we ain't done yet! We gotta hang out more and do some actual training!...I-I mean only if you want to hang out with me..."

Naoto silently nodded in agreement.

Kanji walked the blue-haired detective home and said goodbye. The tall male then returned to his house.

* * *

-Breaking the fourth wall-

Teddie was confused.

"Hold on! I thought Senpai was the only one who could develop social links with everyone! Are you sure you're okay with this Senpai?"

Yu looked at Teddie. It seems Teddie is awaiting a response.

1: "I am heartbroken. I actually like Naoto."

2: "I am heartbroken. I actually like Kanji."

3: "I am okay with it. I have Junes."

End


	3. Chapter 3

-Naoto Shirogane's room-

It was finally the weekends. Naoto woke up in a messy daze. She walked up to her desk and checked the time. _9:00am_

"I won't be late."

She noticed the empty pink container with baby panda decorations on it sitting on her desk.

Of course she finished the remaining portion of Kanji's delicious meal. She would have to ask him what he used to marinate the chicken. The rest would be easy to prepare. The detective picked up the container and placed it in her bag.

 _I did say I would return it when I see him again._

It had been 2 days since she asked for Kanji's advice in building up her physique. Although Kanji more than willingly agreed to help, she felt that he lacked confidence for some reason and displayed unusual signs of nervousness whenever talking to her.

 _It's Kanji. If something is troubling him, I am positive he will tell me or the others. Or maybe I should ask him if something is wrong..._

Today's plan was to meet up with Kanji and the investigation team at the beach at noon. This was a good time since it wouldn't be too cold. Swimming was a great form of exercise to raise your endurance.

 _And I do need to raise my endurance in order to be physically capable as a detective!_ Naoto told herself.

However, she seemed to have lacked a swimsuit that would fit her. The detective sighed.

"This is no surprise to me...I have not gone swimming since I was a child."

There was still time. Naoto decided to make a quick stop at Junes. Surely they must have swimsuits there.

* * *

-Junes department store-

Yosuke noticed a certain tiny blue-haired detective entering the department store.

"Yo! Naoto! What brings you here?"

"Hello Yosuke-Ku-*Ahem*...Greetings Yosuke, I am looking for a swimsuit."

Yosuke gave Naoto a mischievous smile.

"In that case, let me help you! I know the perfect swimsuit that would match you."

"You can help me by pointing me to the direction of the swimsuits, however, I WILL be picking my own swimsuit out."

Yosuke scratched the back of his head.

"Aw geez. Fine…"

Yosuke led Naoto to the clothing department, and pointed to the swimsuit area for women.

The prince of Junes winked at Naoto.

"Well. Good luck! Just ask me if you need help with anything!"

"I appreciate it, but I believe I will be fine." With that said, Yosuke went back to his shift.

Naoto easily found a one piece swimsuit that would cover her entire upper body. It was the type of swimsuit female athletes wore in the Olympics. She made her purchase and walked out of the clothing department.

"N-Naoto..."

Naoto stopped walking, she had found herself in the produce department and Kanji was there with a large watermelon in his hands. Naoto was surprised.

"It must be a coincidence to meet you here Kanji...That is quite a large melon. Were you planning to bring it on our trip to the beach?"

"Nah, It's too much of a hassle to carry to the beach. It's more for myself...Hey, is that a swimsuit?"

Kanji noticed the piece of clothing in Naoto's bag and blushed. Naoto responded.

"Indeed it is. I had no swimming garments at home suitable for going to the beach. So I had to purchase a new one."

"S-So, Does this mean I get to see you in a s-swimsuit?" Kanji gulped.

"..." Naoto was silent. _Now that he mentioned it...I don't want anyone to see me in a swimsuit!_ The detective spoke.

"No...um, I might not go swimming after all...I'll just play volleyball in my normal getup..."

Kanji was letdown. _Naoto in a swimsuit…_ He kicked the thought out of his head for now.

The detective spoke again.

"Oh! It may be good fortune that I have run into you here Kanji."

Naoto took out the pink container out of her bag and handed it to Kanji. The tall male quickly swiped it and placed it in one of the large pockets in his jacket. He was embarrassed by the design of the container.

"Th-Thanks for returning it."

"And thank you for the meal. I will definitely prepare my own cuisine for you in the future to show my gratitude."

Kanji blushed.

"I'm so looking forward to it…"

Suddenly...A certain bear shouted.

"Kanji! Oh and Naoto-baby is here too!"

A familiar mascot was running toward the two teens. Naoto closed her eyes and smiled.

"It seems Teddie has graced us with his presence."

The bear was as energetic as usual.

"Hi guys! This bear is bear-y excited for a trip to the beach! I'll finally score with all the ladies!"

"I highly doubt that's likely to happen." Naoto gave Teddie a grim look.

"Yeah, good luck with that...It didn't work out for you at the night club-"

Kanji was suddenly reminded of the horrors of the King's game. He shivered.

Teddie continued to beam at his friends.

"Don't worry! This bear is prepared! After Yosuke is done with his work, we're going to meet up with everyone at the usual place!"

Naoto spoke.

"We will accompany you there."

"Naoto-baby! I'm bear-y delighted to hear that! Would you like to give this bear a kiss as well? Even a quick peck?"

"No. But I am positive Kanji can fulfill that duty again." Naoto replied, then she looked at Kanji and smirked.

"Wha!? N-No!" Kanji sprinted away from the two.

"Smoochie-Smoochies Kanji!" And the perverted bear sprinted after Kanji.

The detective got a good laugh out of that.

Unfortunately, As soon as everyone arrived at the Junes food court, it suddenly started to rain hard. The leader of the investigation team decided they would have to postpone their trip to the beach. Everyone said their goodbyes. Naoto sighed, she didn't bring her umbrella with her.

Kanji approached her and spoke.

"Hey, let's go."

Naoto looked to her side and saw Kanji holding his large jacket over the two of them.

"I-I'll walk home with you again." Kanji spoke, then he blushed and looked in the other direction.

Naoto was concerned.

"I feel guilty. You do not have to trouble yourself with escorting me back home...and trying to keep me dry..."

Kanji insisted he would take her home.

"It's no trouble at all! My day is free anyway since we ain't going to the beach. And we still don't know who the culprit is…"

Naoto had to agree with that statement. They were unable to arrive at the conclusion on who the real killer was, which meant there was still a murderer on the loose somewhere in Inaba. The latest victim was actually the detective herself.

Naoto smiled and spoke with sincerity.

"Okay. I suppose it would be best to take you up on your offer. This way, we will both be safe traveling together. I am also concerned for your safety as well Kanji. It would be unfortunate if anything should happen to any of my friends. I do care about the team."

Kanji's face became red. _She cares about m-me?!_

"Y-Yeah? Um, uh. Thank you..."

[Kanji feels his friendship with Naoto has strengthened. The bond between the Emperor Arcana and Fortune Arcana has raised to Level 5!]

"Let us be on our way Kanji."

Kanji gulped and the two walk toward the Shirogane residence.

* * *

-Shirogane Residence-

The rain has not stopped pouring. In fact, It seems to be getting worse.

Naoto was at the entrance to her home. She glanced at Kanji. The tall male would have to walk back to his home in the rain…

She had to be considerate.

"Kanji, Would you like to settle here for the time being until this heavy rain dies down?"

Kanji was shocked.

"H-HUH?! Yeah! I mean-I-I-don't know!"

"It is just until the rain dies down...unless you are in a rush to get home…"

Kanji responded.

"I told ya before, my day is free since we ain't going to the beach..."

Naoto nodded and spoke.

"Feel free to enter my house then. You can stay until the rain stops."

Kanji gulped and nodded. They both entered the pint-sized detective's home.

-Meanwhile-

"Oh my god! This time Kanji is entering Naoto's house!"

Rise exclaimed out loud. Yu was holding an umbrella over their heads. There were only three members of the investigation team "spying" this time. Teddie spoke,

"Senpai! Do you think Kanji is going to score with Naoto-baby!?"

Rise spoke,

"Of course they won't! Not with how oblivious Naoto is! And Kanji needs more courage!"

Teddie was disappointed

"Aww, that's no fun. This bear didn't even get to see the ladies in a swimsuit…"

Rise was quite curious herself.

"You're right...I have never seen Naoto in a swimsuit. She always dresses like a boy...but, I think it actually suits her. What do you think Senpai?"

Rise and Teddie are looking at Yu. It seems they are waiting for a response.

1: "I would love to see Naoto in a swimsuit."

2: "Actually, you would look better in a swimsuit Rise."

3\. "Actually, Kanji looks the best in his speedo."

End


	4. Chapter 4

-Inside the Shirogane residence-

Naoto and Kanji enter the living room. The detective takes off her shoes and places it at the side. She stares at Kanji and indicates him to do the same.

"Please excuse me Kanji, I am going to check up on my grandfather. Since he is old, he mostly stays inside to preserve his health. Make yourself at home until then. I'll be back."

"Um...kay." Kanji muttered.

With that said, Naoto walked up to the second floor.

Kanji observed his surroundings. Naoto's place was larger than the textile shop. The house had white colored walls with wooden floors. He laid down on a black sofa in the living room, which had a square table in front of it, and a TV in front of the same table. There were cushions on each side of the square table.

 _Woah, this sofa is soft...Hold up, Am I really inside her house?_

Kanji blushed at that thought. At that moment, Naoto returned downstairs.

"Ah, I assume you have taken a liking to that sofa."

Kanji sat straight up and blushed at Naoto. Naoto chuckled.

"It's fine Kanji. Relax. Let me prepare some tea and snacks."

A moment later. Both teenagers were sitting across from each other on the cushions near the square table. A plate of rice balls were placed at the center of the table and Naoto had made hot tea for the both of them. The rain has not died down yet, and both teenagers heard thunder crashing outside. Naoto looked outside the windows and then back at Kanji.

"It seems you may be here for a while. If anything, I can lend you an umbrella when you leave."

Kanji felt grateful.

"Yeah, that would be great. Shit...Good thing we didn't go the beach. It's bad outside..."

A thunder crash confirmed Kanji's statement. Naoto spoke.

"Well then, we should take the time to discuss the case since we're here."

Kanji nodded in agreement and spoke.

"You told us you believed you were kidnapped by an adult male, and that Mitsuo was just a copycat killer. Did I remember that right?"

"Yes, the culprit is capable of tossing victims into the TV right after abducting them. Mitsuo seemed to know nothing about the TV world so this rules him out as the culprit. Not only that, the third murder victim was never shown on the Midnight Channel, nor was he on public television..."

Kanji was deep in thought…

"An adult male...Man I wish I could remember more from when I was abducted. Do you have any idea on who it is?"

Naoto shook her head.

"Not at the moment...I lack concrete evidence."

Naoto grabbed her cup of tea and took a sip. It was refreshing.

Kanji decided to grab his tea and drink it too, except his hand slipped and the cup of hot tea fell on his pants… _On that part._

Kanji cried in pain. "OW! ow ow ow ow!" _D-Dammit! Take it like a man Kanji!_

"Oh no! I-I'll get a hand towel!"

Naoto sprinted to the bathroom and grabbed a small hand towel. She ran it under cold water and returned to Kanji.

"Use this!"

Kanji grabbed the towel from Naoto and smashed it down on the stain on his pants. Not that it really helped since the fabric on his pants was already hot from the tea. Eventually, the heat went away and Kanji was relieved from the pain. Naoto sighed.

"I should have let the tea cool down first before serving it. I apologize for this incident..."

Kanji disagreed and spoke.

"H-Hey! It's not your fault! I dropped the cup because I was being a dumbass!"

"I disagree Kanji. You are not a...um...dumbass. "

"W-what?!" The tall male blushed.

"You have been on the investigation team with Senpai and the others for quite some time I assume? Your group has made more progress than I have during the past couple of weeks."

Kanji responded,

"Well, that's because we worked as a team..."

Naoto continued to talk,

"I had a team as well. I worked with the police force, yet we failed to uncover any information regarding to the case. But now I understand it was due to the weird abnormality of that TV world which halted our progress...No one would believe such a thing unless they experience it firsthand."

Kanji scratched the back of head and smiled.

"Um...I lost my train of thought on the case. Let's do something else."

Naoto stared at Kanji in disbelief and sighed. She spoke

"We will need to wait for the culprit to strike again in order to obtain more clues anyway..."

Naoto looked outside the windows again, It was still raining and the occasional thunder flashed in the sky. The detective spoke.

"We should make productive use of our time. This storm does not seem to be dying out."

Kanji was confused. The tall male spoke.

"You want to make...productive use of our time?" The detective nodded at him in agreement and spoke.

"Indeed." With that said, Naoto grabbed her backpack and took a bunch of books out. She handed Kanji a couple of papers.

"We have midterms soon. It is crucial we maintain our study habits even while investigating this case."

Kanji was bewildered.

"N-No! I-I don't feel like studying...!"

"No excuses Kanji! We're in the same class!" Naoto shouted at her comrade.

Much to Kanji's displeasure, He spent the evening studying with Naoto.

…

…

…

* * *

"Hmm...?" Naoto woke up. It was just past midnight. She was resting on an open textbook.

 _Oh. We were studying..._

The detective noticed Kanji was asleep across the table, snoozing on her notes from class.

The blue haired detective stood up and yawned. She walked upstairs and grabbed a spare blanket. She returned back to her sleeping friend and placed the blanket over him.

"Goodnight Kanji." Naoto thought he heard Kanji mumbling a reply in his slumber, but she couldn't make out the words. The detective returned to her room and retired for the night.

* * *

"Big bro! There was a letter in the mailbox for you." Nanoko beamed at her sibling.

"Thank you Nanko." Yu smiled at his sibling. Nanko then went to the kitchen.

The letter was unopened. It was addressed to Yu, but the sender's name and address were nowhere to be found on the letter. Yu opened the letter and took out a piece of paper. There was only one sentence.

"dont rescue anymore"

…

End


	5. Chapter 5

This is probably one of my favorite chapters.

* * *

-Shirogane residence-

Kanji woke up from his slumber. The sun was out now, but the tall male was still half asleep. He stood up and stretched, then went toward the bathroom, not even bothering to close the door behind him.

 _Not like anyone else is in the house except Ma…and she's usually in the front of the shop by now._

He went to the toilet, pulled down his pants, and took a piss. He observed his surroundings. This was strange. The bathroom was unfamiliar to him.

 _...Why does the bathroom look different?_

"Kanji! Are you awake?" A familiar voice filled the living room.

Suddenly Kanji was in a state of panic. _Fuck, This isn't my house! And I'm still-_

"Are you in the bathroom Kanji?" Naoto was just outside the doorway to the bathroom.

"YEAH D-DON'T COME IN, I'M TAKING A PISS!"

The blue-haired detective quickly reached the doorknob to the bathroom and slammed the door shut.

"..."

-Later on the way to school-

"At least have the common decency to close the door whenever you use the restroom Kanji." Naoto lectured at the taller male.

Kanji defended himself,

"I wasn't fully awake yet! I thought I was at home!"

Naoto continued,

"Even at home, you should close the door. Unless you wish for your mother to walk in on you?"

Kanji was defeated. He crossed his arms in frustration.

"Okay fine! It won't happen again!"

"I am glad to hear that. On another note, Senpai wanted to discuss something important with us."

"Yeah, I got the message. Wonder what it's about..." Kanji was curious.

"We will find out during lunch." The two continue to walk toward Yasogami high school.

-Yasogami high school: rooftop-

The investigation team met on the school roof during their lunchbreak. Yu informed the group about the cryptic letter he received at home. The team concluded the letter was from the killer, however, there were no clues left behind to trace the letter back to the killer. Everyone was worried since the killer knew where Yu lived, but there was nothing they could do to change the situation for now.

Chie spoke,

"All right, Mind if I change the subject? The cultural festival is just around the corner. What's our class doing again?" Chie looked at Yukiko, Yu, and Yosuke.

Yokiko responded,

"I heard we'll be voting on it soon, but aren't they still gathering ideas?"

Yosuke was deep in thought…. _Hmmm….Aha!_ A great idea has struck the prince of Junes.

He smirked.

Chie and Yukiko gave Yosuke a look. The two friends thought: _That's definitely not a good sign_.

Rise spoke to Yu,

"Sooo Senpai, do you know who you're going to hang out with during the cultural festival? My schedule happens to be completely free on that day. You're one lucky guy Senpai!"

Naoto thought to herself.

 _A cultural festival? What is this about?..._

The investigation team continued to talk about the upcoming cultural festival.

-After School-

As Kanji left the school building, he was approached by Naoto. The detective spoke.

"Kanji, I realized I have not accomplished any form of actual training besides watching what I eat. I would like to ask if you are available to train today?"

"Oh yeah. We never got to that. Uh training...How about we just beat up some shadows in the TV world?" Kanji suggested.

Naoto hesitated.

"Only us two? That may be dangerous."

"Nah, we'll go to a place where there the shadows are weak. Don't worry about it. And if something bad does happen...I-I'll protect you…" Kanji looked in a different direction while saying the later statement.

Naoto thought about it.

 _If the shadows are weaker, it should not be too much of an issue for us two._

"Very well then. I will trust your judgement Kanji."

They both leave the school building.

-TV world: Steamy bathhouse-

Kanji bumrushed into a shadow, effortlessly punching it into a wall. The poor shadow made a splatting sound as it hit the wall, then it faded away. The tall male summoned his persona to crush a cluster of shadows at a corner. Nothing was stopping him.

Naoto kicked the smaller, slower shadows in their faces and easily dodged their attacks. Her small size allowed her to be more agile than Kanji. Against moderate sized shadows, she would snipe them from afar with either her gun, or use her persona to inflict light and dark spells on them, instantly defeating them. Just then, a small dog-like shadow bumped into Naoto leg. The detective barely felt anything and she glared at the dog. One moment later, the dog met Naoto's foot and was sent flying into the ceiling.

"Not bad Naoto!" Kanji complimented the blue haired detective.

Naoto closed her eyes and smiled.

"Thank you Kanji. These shadows are hardly a challenge. It was a good call to train in this location. We're even strengthening our personas at the same time."

Kanji agreed.

"Yeah! I'm working up a sweat already!"

Naoto unbuttoned her school jacket.

"That might be because this location is steamy. The temperature is even getting to me...I am curious who created this world. Kanji do you have any ideas?"

Naoto looked at Kanji. He was looking the other way.

"Kanji, are you okay?"

"O-oh. Yeah! I'm fine!" The tall male was still looking in the opposite direction.

He had actually gotten a nosebleed when he saw Naoto unbuttoning her jacket.

 _Freaking nosebleed...She has a shirt underneath! What exactly was I expecting?_

Naoto was still awaiting a response on her prior question.

"So this world, who-"

Kanji answered.

"It was me."

The tall male wiped his nose with his jacket, and turned around to face his detective friend.

The blue haired detective was surprised.

"I had no idea...And you are okay with coming back here just to train? Isn't this world personal to you?"

Kanji smiled.

"Nah, I don't mind if it's with you." The tall male realized what he said and blushed.

"I-I mean! It's to help you train! Besides, we can't go anywhere else since that Bear and Idol aren't with us! I only know how to get here because it's a part of who I am."

Naoto thought deeply about Kanji's statement.

"A part of who I am huh?...steamy...bathhouse...Oh no...Kanji, you are a pervert!"

Naoto glared at Kanji with accusing eyes. The tall male objected.

"What! No! It's not like that! That was my shadow! Come on! You gotta believe me!"

Naoto changed her expression and laughed. Kanji was confused.

"Ahahaha, I was joking Kanji. I hope I have not offended you."

Kanji was surprised.

"The detective prince joking? That's not like you at all..."

Naoto slightly frowned.

"It isn't like me? I suppose it was out of character. But I thought friends joke around with each other all the ti- "

Kanji quickly interrupted.

"I like it."

Naoto instantly blushed.

"H-Huh?!"

The tall male spoke.

"It means you're starting to lighten up around us. You're always too damn formal anyway. You should show this side of yours more often." _It's cute..._

Naoto retained her composure.

"I-I see." She closed her eyes and smiled.

"Well, I cannot keep any promises...But I can say for a fact I am more comfortable around the team. I was fortunate to have befriended everyone, even if they are perverts."

And the detective smirked at Kanji.

"H-Hey! Stop that. I ain't a pervert!"

"I'll stop my accusations if you care to share how you came to terms with your shadow. It has intrigued my interest."

"Aw man, I don't want to talk about it…" Kanji frowned.

"I will not force you to. And I'll drop the the accusations regardless. I wouldn't want you to share anything personal if it makes you uncomfortable." The detective spoke with sincerity.

Kanji stared at Naoto, observing her sincere face. He blushed.

"All right, I'll tell you about it. Our Senpais know about it anyway...But let's beat down some shadows first!"

"Agreed, I have become restless from this conversation. It's time to resume the training!"

The teenagers then proceed to wipe out every shadow they come across in the Steamy Bathhouse. It was a grim day for shadows…

-A moment later-

Kanji and Naoto arrived at the lobby of the TV world. Their personas were drained of spiritual powers, so they would have to train another day after recovering. Naoto spoke first.

"We're safe in this location."

Kanji was nervous, but he did say he would talk about his shadow.

"Yeah it's safe here...so about my shadow. I guess I was afraid of being rejected by everyone."

Naoto listened in silence. Kanji continued to speak.

"You know that I like cute stuff and I'm decent at sewing stuff since my Ma taught me the basics of running the textile shop. But I was afraid girls would reject me because my hobby wasn't manly. So I had to be tough and not show that I like cute things...There was a moment where I thought I liked guys too, since they felt less troublesome than girls. But the truth is that I was just afraid of being rejected by anyone, having no friends, or no one to accept who I was…That's about it."

Naoto nodded and spoke.

"I can somewhat relate. I was afraid of being rejected as a detective since I was born as a female. Detectives in my opinion were cool, reliable men. The police force mostly consisted of men as well so being a female would already set me apart. That is why I disguised myself as a male. And, about my first meeting with you, I was conducting my own investigation on the case during that time, and you appeared on the midnight channel...so I'm sorry for deceiving you."

Kanji nodded

"It's cool. Glad you're being honest with yourself now."

Naoto smiled,

"And I'm glad you were able to come to terms with your shadow in peace."

Kanji disagreed,

"Hell no! I punched the guy after Senpai and the others beat the living crap out of him!"

Naoto was shocked.

"You would do that to your own shadow!"

"He was being ridiculous! Running around in just a bathrobe and saying stuff like finding the right man for himself! It was humiliating for me!"

Naoto closed her eyes and thought about that statement.

"Your shadow running around in just a bathrobe?...Not a pleasant image to think about." She stated with a grim expression on her face.

Kanji blushed.

"H-Hey! You're pretty much saying I'm unpleasant in a bathrobe!"

"You can assume that." Naoto smiled at Kanji.

 _Th-That face..._

"Why you-Gahhh!" Kanji began ruffling his hair in a frenzy.

Naoto laughed for a moment but eventually returned to her neutral state.

"*Ahem* Thank you for telling me your side of the story Kanji."

The tall male stopped ruffling his hair.

"Oh, um, it's no big deal. Actually it's feels good to get it off my chest." He smiled

Naoto nodded.

"I believe I understand you more now. Your mother was quite accurate: "Tough on the exterior, but a kind young man in the interior", Am I right?"

Kanji blushed.

"W-Whatever! My Ma says what she wants all the time!"

"And don't be ashamed of yourself Kanji. Even if other individuals do reject your hobby, I can say I admire your creations. I am fairly certain the team does not mind them either."

"You admire my...creations?"

"Of course, I bought one of your latest models."

Naoto pulled out a miniature replica of Teddie out of her pocket. Kanji easily recognized his design. He got the idea after meeting the perverted bear.

Naoto spoke sincerely again.

"You are a great ally Kanji Tatsumi. If anything ever troubles you, please don't be afraid to tell me or the team your concerns. I am more than willing to help a good friend out."

Kanji's face flushed an extreme red after listening to her statement. He could barely speak.

"N-Naoto!...T-Th-Thanks!"

[Kanji feels his friendship with Naoto has deepened. The bond between the Emperor Arcana and Fortune Arcana has raised to Level 6!]

"Kanji...your face is becoming awfully red. Have you been inflicted with a status ailment?!"

"N-No! Nothing like that! It was just something you said!"

Naoto was confused.

"Something I said?"

Kanji shook off his nervousness. _I can relax around her, she said I'm a good friend…_

The tall male took a deep breath and smiled.

"I'm fine. Glad I could help you train today. We should head back."

"Agreed, It is getting late."

Kanji gulped.

"Oh and N-Naoto..."

"Yes Kanji?"

"You're a-an amazing friend..." Kanji blushed. [Kanji's Courage has increased!]

This time, the blue-haired detective blushed a bright red.

"I-um...I'm glad you feel that way about me. *Ahem* We should really be on our way now!"

Both teenagers swiftly exit the TV world and return home after saying their goodbyes.

* * *

-A couple of days later-

At school early in the morning. Naoto was entering the school entrance when suddenly…

"Naoto!" It was Chie, and she was running toward the detective along with Rise and Yukiko.

The detective spoke.

"What's wrong? Why does everyone have a concerned expression?"

Chie was in distraught.

"It's terrible! Someone entered our names into "The Miss Yasogami High Pageant!" It's a Beauty Pageant during the Cultural Festival!"

Yukiko was upset.

"Who would do such a thing..."

Rise complained.

"They didn't even ask for my permission! It's unforgivable."

"A B-Beauty Pageant?! I object immediately!" Naoto stated.

Chie responded,

"We would if we could! But Kashiwagi is planning this year's event, so even those who got entered by other people can't back out!"

Naoto was at loss for words

"Th-that cannot be! This violates our privacy!"

Rise spoke,

"We actually have a good idea on who the culprit is. It has to be Yosuke."

Yukiko agreed with Rise and explained in greater detail.

"Who else knows all of our names? Obviously us, but we would never voluntarily enter the Beauty Pageant. I don't believe Yu would enter our names on the list, he doesn't seem like that type. Kanji hasn't even arrived to school yet, and Teddie doesn't go to school. Which leaves a certain someone..."

Chie was angry.

"Arghhh. That idiot! We're having a mandatory meeting with the guys on the rooftop during lunch! I will never forgive him!"

The girls nodded in agreement. Naoto hoped she could escape her fate.

 _I don't want to enter a Beauty Pageant! That's too embarrassing!_


	6. Chapter 6

This is a long chapter that was heavily influenced by in-game dialogue and the original anime.

* * *

-Yasogami High School: Rooftop-

"You wrote down our names in the Beauty Pageant without telling us, didn't you?!"

Chie raged at Yosuke. Yosuke defended himself.

"No! It wasn't me! Why do you automatically blame me!? I mean, if you don't wanna do it, you could just say no, right?"

Yukiko spoke this time,

"We can't since Kashiwagi is planning this year's event. Once someone enters your name on the list, there is no backing out…

The prince of Junes was confused.

"Seriously? Must've been something in the fine print I overlooked…"

"SO IT WAS YOU!" Chie was furious.

"Oh crap!" Yosuke blurted out.

Yukiko, Chie, and Yosuke begin bickering among themselves.

Rise looked at Yu.

"Hey, do you want us to take part in the beauty pageant?"

Yosuke answered instead.

"Well yeah! You guys know how popular Yukiko is here. And on top of that, we have an idol and a Detective Prince."

"So where do I fit in!" Chie glared at Yosuke.

And then she realized it.

"I DON'T WANT TO BE THE COMIC RELIEF!"

The girl delivered a brutal kick to Yosuke's stomach, knocking him into the fence.

"Ugh!" Yosuke cried out in pain, then he looked at Kanji.

"Hey, you want them to be in it too, don'tcha, Kanji!?

"Huh? I ain't interested in that stuff…"

The tall male then glanced at Naoto for a couple of seconds. The detective noticed he was staring at her and met his glance. He quickly looked away, blushing.

Yosuke took advantage of the obvious interaction that was exchanged and spoke.

"Naoto-kun...Kanji-kun says that he really wants you to be in it."

Kanji was in denial.

"Wha-!? I-I didn't say nothing!"

"What about you, you want them to be in it right?" Yosuke glanced at Yu. The leader spoke.

"I'm just going to say this once, for this beauty pageant!-

-after 30 minutes of listening to Yu's reasons on why the girls should enter the pageant-

"...in short, you must enter." Yu finished his statement.

Chie gave in.

"Okay okay! Fine...You've totally made your point."

Yosuke was cheerful,

"That's right! That's the the way to go! Teddie's looking forward to it too. Actually it was him who was pushing me to sign you all up."

Chie was in disbelief.

"Ugh, so Ted's behind this too!"

Naoto sighed.

"If we can't refuse, I suppose there's no sense in arguing a point...but it seems ill-fitting for someone like me to get up on stage. I wonder if there's any way I could take it up with the school authorities...

Kanji interrupted.

"I-I...don't think it's a problem at all. I-I mean, just do it! Ya know...Seriously!"

Naoto was shocked at Kanji's statement.

 _Kanji!? What has gotten into him?_

Rise giggled.

"Silly Kanji. Just tell her you wanna see her on the stage. So is it a deal? The four of us will be in the beauty pageant?"

Naoto was not going to agree with it that easily. She spoke out loud.

"Wh-What are you saying!?

Kanji spoke to the detective.

"Um...I beg you, please be in it. If you do, my, uh, doubts will finally be cleared...C'mon! Make me a man!"

Naoto was confused.

"Doubts…? What are you talking about?"

"L-Look, just do it, dammit! I m-mean, you're an ace detective, aren't ya!?"

"Wha-!? What does that have to with a beauty pageant!? Naoto exclaimed.

Kanji tries his best to convince Naoto to enter the pageant. But the detective seems unaffected by his reasoning.

* * *

-The next day at school-

Kanji yawned as he was walking through the school hall. It was already lunchtime. He looked out the windows. It was a good day. No rain, no fog, just the sun and a few clouds.

"Kanji."

Kanji turned his attention to the voice. It was Naoto. The detective spoke.

"I just wanted to confirm something: Why were you trying so hard to persuade me to be in the beauty pageant?"

 _Crap. What do I say._

"Uh, well, Ya know...I thought it might be fun if you did it together with the other girls."

Naoto was not convinced.

"Fun huh? Maybe for everyone else, but I'm not particularly fond of pageants. It's embarrassing."

"Hey! I'll be there to cheer you on!" Kanji encouraged the detective.

"I don't believe that's enough to justify the embarrassment. I can't believe I've been put in this situation."

"W-What if you looked good during the pageant. Who knows! You might win!" _Please enter the damn pageant..._

Naoto was slightly upset.

"Win a pageant? I kind of wish to avoid that sort of attention..."

Kanji then remembered something.

"Hey wait! You still owe me for that meal I made you! If ya join the beauty pageant, It w-would um, make me happy."

"Th-That has nothing to do with this pageant! I was implying I would prepare a similar meal for you in the future!" Naoto blushed.

"C-C'Mon Naoto! Give it a shot!" Kanji continues to encourage the blue haired detective.

"You're being quite persistent about this matter..."

Naoto sighed.

"All right Kanji, I may consider it for your sake."

Kanji felt a surge of happiness.

"W-Woah..R-Really!? You're really doing it!?"

"No, I said I would consider it. If you insist that I repay my gratitude by participating in some beauty pageant-"

Kanji placed both of his hands on the detective's shoulders.  
"Yeah I really want you to! You'll make me a man!"

Naoto was taken by surprise.

"R-Relax Kanji! I said I would CONSIDER it. Also, I highly recommend you take a glance at the bulletin board again. It shows all the events that will occur during the cultural festival."

"Uh why?" Kanji removed his hands from Naoto.

The detective closed her eyes and smirked.

"Just make sure you read all of the events again in great detail. It may even affect my decision to participate in the beauty pageant...Good luck Kanji."

With that being said, the detective took her leave. Kanji walked to the bulletin board and re-read all of the events.

"There's nothing new on-"

And then Kanji saw it:

*The "Miss" Yasogami High Pageant - A cross-dressing pageant!*

Current list of applicants:

1: Yosuke Hanamura

2: Kanji Tatsumi

3: Yu Narukami

"…"

"..."

"..." _Cross dressing pageant...W-Wait. Did Naoto mean?!...WHAT THE FUCK!?_

-After school-

Kanji, Yosuke, and Yu confronted Chie and Yukiko in the 2nd year's classroom.

"DAMN YOU CHIE!" Yosuke was obviously infuriated.

"You've got a problem Yosuke?" Chie glanced at the angry young man.

"Yeah there's a problem! What the F! You entered us in a freaking drag show!"

Chie smiled innocently.

"Oh right, that...Rise said it was important we all had fun with the festival!"

Yosuke choked.

"That's one messed up version of fun! A drag show!? Really!"

Chie glared at Yosuke.

"Maybe next time you'll think twice about signing me up for a BEAUTY PAGEANT!"

Both teenagers grumbled at each other in anger.

Yukiko smiled at the guys and spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll make you guys really pretty."

"You mean like...with makeup and shit? Kanji was somewhat curious.

Yukiko nodded.

"Mhmm. You'll look hot." Kanji blushed at that statement.

Yosuke glanced at Kanji in disbelief.

"Wait, are you telling me you're actually okay with this!?

"If I'm doing it, I won't be the ugly chick!" Kanji stated. _And maybe she might notice me._

"This is not the time to try and one up each other!" Yosuke continued to complain.

The frustrated man looked at Yu for help.

"C'Mon bro! Tell him we're not gonna do it!"

Yu nodded at Yosuke and spoke directly to the girls.

"I'd like to be hot too."

Yosuke whimpered in despair. Chie smiled and encouraged Yu.

"Way to get into spirit Narukami. You're a cool dude!"

The prince of Junes sighed.

"What fresh version of Hell is this?...Making us all enter a drag show..."

Yu patted Yosuke on the shoulder, reassuring him.

"Let's just do our best."

* * *

-The first day of the Cultural Festival-

Kanji was wondering around the campus. The school had an entirely different atmosphere. The smell of baked goods filled the air, plenty of decorations to go around, and every student seemed to be interested in something. He spotted a certain blue haired detective in front of a grill booth.

"Yo Naoto!" The detective glanced at the tall male.

"Good afternoon Kanji. I'm quite intrigued by these appetizers in front of me."

Kanji noticed the students running the grill booth were cooking various meats.

Naoto made her choice.

"Excuse me, I would like two orders of takoyaki."

One of the students gave the blue haired detective two containers, each container holding several pieces of freshly cooked takoyaki. Naoto paid for the food and gave one of the containers to Kanji.

"F-For me?" The tall male pointed to himself.

"Who else am I offering it to?" Naoto stated.

"Oh, right. Thanks." Kanji blushed after accepting the container.

"It is quite all right. A meal is more enjoyable with a friend." The detective said and smiled at Kanji. The young man became even more flushed but he shook it off.

"S-So Naoto, Wanna check out what Senpai is doing? They should be hanging out in the 2nd year classroom."

Naoto nodded.

"I don't have any mandatory engagements, so I don't mind making a quick visit to our Senpai."

Kanji felt a jolt of happiness.

 _A-All right! She's hanging out with me during the festival!_

The two teenagers finish their appetizer and walk toward the 2nd year classroom. As they enter the classroom, they immediately notice the romantic decorations: Roses and flowers, not to mention the hearts on the chalkboard. Naoto was worried.

"What kind of event is this?" Naoto looked at the poster board near the entrance of the classroom: it said "Group Date Cafe"

The detective facepalmed herself. _I assume this must be Yosuke's doing..._

Yosuke, Chie, Yukiko, and Yu noticed the two underclassmen entering. Yosuke spoke to them.

"All right! Perfect timing! We could use more help."

Kanji spoke.

"We came to check up on you...Guys?"

Kanji noticed his Senpais were all smiling mischievously at both him and Naoto.

"Kanji, let's exit while we can." Naoto blurted out loud.

"Huh?" Kanji didn't quite get it yet.

Yosuke interrupted.

"Hey! Don't leave us...We don't have anyone coming to our event!"

"Maybe because the event itself is ridiculous." Naoto stated.

Yukiko frowned.

"I thought it would be fun so I voted for it. But actually advertising it is embarrassing..."

"All we have to do is plant ourselves as bait." Yosuke exclaimed. Chie glanced at Yosuke.

"What do you mean?"

Yosuke explained his plan.

"We gotta show people how much fun it is. When they see us having a good time, they'll join in. Plus we have an even amount of girls and guys. Just set the bait and reel them in!"

Kanji sighed.

"Guess we'll just have to suck it up and enjoy the ride…"

"H-Hold on! I have not agreed to participate in this-" Naoto exclaimed.

Yosuke interrupted,

"Pleeeease Naoto, I promise it'll be fun!" The prince of Junes winked at Naoto.

Yu spoke as well.

"We would like your help, Kanji too."

Naoto was still hesitant, but it was a rare request from Senpai. She would have to help out.

"Okay. Just this once though, I will join in for the sake of the team."

Kanji blushed. _I'm..participating in a group date cafe with Naoto...?_

-A moment later-

Everyone was sitting at a table: guys on one side, girls on the other. They sat across from each other. The seating arrangement is as follows:

1: Yu-Yukiko

2: Kanji-Naoto

3: Yosuke-Chie

"W-Well, let's get started okay!" Yosuke tried his best to be optimistic.

The group stares at each other in silence for a couple of seconds. Kanji nervously speaks to the girls.

"Do you, uh, have hobbies…?"

Chie shyly answers first.

"Ahaha...Yeah I guess, Let's see...I'm really into kung fu, but I mainly just watch it...haha...haha..." Chie looks away and blushes.

"This is embarrassing…"

Yukiko spoke next,

"Um, I have a hobby. See...I defeat shadows." She blushes. Yosuke interrupts her.

"That's not really a hobby!"

Yukiko was surprised.

"O-oh! It isn't? My bad…"

Yosuke turned his attention to Naoto.

"So, uh, Naoto, what's your hobby?"

"Um...Investigating things?" The detective blushed as well.

Kanji's heart skipped a beat when he saw Naoto blush. Yosuke complained.

"We're all investigating things!"

Chie interrupted,

"O-Okay! I think it's time for a new question."

Yukiko asked the guys a question.

"So what type of girls are you into?"

Yosuke smiled and answered.

"Ah, straight to the point. I DO like that. Let me tell you what I'm into-"

"Okay Kanji you're next." Chie said while ignoring Yosuke.

"I'M STILL TALKING HERE!" Yosuke raged at Chie. Kanji spoke anyway.

"W-Well, I guess...I'm into the mysterious type. Girls that come across as strong, but deep down they're-"

"Wonder who THAT could be." Yosuke teased Kanji. Kanji blushed and looked at Naoto. The detective spoke.

"That's a great type to admire Kanji. I respect your choice."

Yukiko and Chie gave Naoto a look. Naoto looked at the other females and spoke.

"Did I say something wrong?"

Chie sighed and spoke.

"It seems like THAT person doesn't get it yet. Okay you're next Yu!"

The leader spoke.

"I'd like a cute girl. Someone who is responsible and always welcomes me back home."

Yukiko smiled.

"An honest answer. Your turn now, next question."

Yosuke winked at the girls and spoke.

"Sweet! Okay let's see...Which one of us would you choose for your boyfriend?"

The girls were shocked. Chie spoke.

"Wh-What kind of lame ass question is that!"

Yukiko blushed.

"That's a little personal..."

"Indeed, that line of questioning invades the comfort zones of others. How would you feel if we reversed the question onto you?" Naoto glared at Yosuke. He gulped.

"H-Huh! You mean..."

Naoto closed her eyes and smiled.

"Exactly."

Yu stood up and answered the detective's question in a feminine voice.

"I think Kanji would be a great catch." And he winked at the taller male.

"Another honest answer from our Senp-!? Wh-What did you just say!?" Naoto was caught by surprise.

"S-Senpai!?" Even Kanji was shocked.

"Hey, He's kind of mysterious Kanji." Yosuke teased Kanji again.

"Say that again!" Kanji grabbed the top portion of Yosuke's shirt, threatening the prince of Junes.

Yu spoke again,

"Who wouldn't want to date Yosuke too?" The leader said in the same feminine voice while winking at his buddy.

"Right on partner!...Wait what?"

Yu and Yosuke share an intense gaze of passion for a couple of seconds.

Yukiko and Chie have already dropped their jaws at the nonsense their leader was blurting out.

"AW H-H-HELL NOOOO!" Yosuke broke free from Kanji's grasp and stood up.

"Is something wrong Yosuke?" Naoto was somewhat concerned.

"Very wrong! I don't know what happened...but I think I just went somewhere that I can never come back from!"

Yu tried his best to impersonate the same feminine voice.

"Is it my voice?"

"Knock it off!" Yosuke runs to a bag of supplies near the front of the classroom.

"I needa drink something cold! I'm gonna clear my head! There has to be something here!" Yosuke spoke in a frenzy.

"What the hell has gotten into you dude?" Kanji questioned Yosuke's actions.

"Senpai and Yosuke...I have no objections at all." Naoto smirked at Yosuke.

"Why you-! Where's the water at!?" Yosuke complained.

"Uh, yeah, about the drinks...I kinda forgot to bring those." Chie confessed.

"You forgot!?" Yosuke was upset.

"But I did order some takeout!" Chie happily exclaimed.

-A moment later-

Everyone had a steamy, hot beef noodle bowl from Aiya in front of them.

Yosuke sighed.

"That isn't anywhere close to a cold drink…"

Yu continues to impersonate his feminine voice.

"This steam has me all flushed..."

A sweatmark appears on everyone at the table. The group decides to eat.

...It seems the group date cafe has been a failure…

* * *

-Afterwards-

The group splits up to enjoy the remainder of the events of the cultural festival. Naoto found herself in front of a blue fortune telling booth.

She read the display sign: "The long-nosed fortune teller"

"What kind of name is this? I assume this means the fortune teller has a long nose."

Somewhere, Naoto hears a woman's voice coming from the closed curtain in the fortune telling booth.

"Don't judge a book by its cover." The woman chuckles.

"How can I judge a book I have yet to seen?" Naoto challenges the fortune teller.

Just then, Kanji walks up to Naoto and speaks.

"Didn't know you were into fortune telling."

"I admit it has sparked my interest, but it doesn't mean I believe in it."  
The fortune telling woman chuckles.

"Perhaps I shall do a reading for you then? A reading on one's love life."

"L-Love life." Kanji blushed.

"Are you serious?" Naoto wasn't impressed.

The woman announced her first reading.

"Detective Prince, it appears you have already crossed paths with the one you love. Given more time, your relationship may soon blossom into a romantic one." The woman chuckles.

Kanji thought to himself. _She already crossed paths with the one she loves? Who is it..._

"Anyone could make that claim. Besides, I have met a lot of people since I have arrived in this town. Your reading is too vague." Naoto stated.

"Kanji, I'm going to check out the other festivities. I will meet up with you and the others later."

With that said, Naoto left the fortune telling booth. The woman spoke again.

"And you young man…"

"W-What does my reading say?" Kanji wanted to know. The woman announced her reading.

"A kiss may save the one most valuable to you." The woman finished her reading.

"H-Huh, a kiss?" Kanji wasn't sure how to react to that.

"Indeed. You will confront a great crisis involving you and your comrades. The decision you make at that time can bring the truth out to light, or will sink the truth in the dark depths for eternity."

"That doesn't sound like a reading on one's love life!" Kanji complained.

The woman chuckled and spoke.

"That is all I can tell you. Just remember the detail about the kiss."

Kanji left the fortune telling booth disappointed. He thought to himself.

 _A kiss may save the one most valuable to you…_

The first day of the cultural festival has ended.

…

End


	7. Chapter 7

The beauty pageant. Enjoy...

* * *

-Cultural Festival: Day 2-

The males of the investigation team were given a complete makeover by their female comrades.

Teddie was also placed in the pageant simply because he was bored. Chie, Yukiko, Rise, and Naoto stood in the frontlines of the audience. They would not miss this show.

The "Miss" Yasogami pageant has begun…

After the MC introduced the event, he called up the contestants one by one.

"Let's kick it off with entry number one! You can thank the wild badlands of Inaba for giving us this explosively destructive babe! It's Miss Kanji Tatsumi!"

Kanji walked onto stage wearing a white one piece dress, his lips were smudged with red lipstick, and his hair was beautifully waved, not to mention his muscles were well-defined and exposed beneath that revealing one piece dress! Miss Kanji Tatsumi greeted the audience.

"Sup!"

The crowd jeered at Miss Kanji Tatsumi.

"Ewww!"

"He does not make a pretty girl!"

Even Chie had a disgusted look on her face and commented.

"Ugh! That does NOT suit Kanji."

Yukiko smiled.

"I think it looks fine."

Rise was somewhat shocked.

"Aww, I thought he would look prettier. I did handle his makeover after all…"

Naoto made her deduction.

"It's no good. With his body build and height, any female garment would look hideous on him."

"Oooo, are you checking out Kanji-kun Naoto?" Rise teased the detective.

"Wha-!? N-No! I am only stating that his physical attributes will put him at a disadvantage in this contest!" Naoto sighed. _Although I wish had those attributes. I envy him a little..._

"Mhmm. Sureeeee." the idol said in a teasing voice.

Up on stage, Kanji saw Naoto in the crowd. The detective met his glance and waved at him.

The tall male smiled and ignored the insults the audience was pouring on him.

 _She waved to me!_ Kanji blushed.

The MC spoke again. He introduced Yosuke and Yu to the audience. There were mixed reactions from the crowd for the two males:

"I thought Yosuke might be able to pull it off!"

"Yosuke's outfit looks kind of real!"

"Woah...I thought that Narukami guy was cooler than that..."

"That's a shock!"

"Totally!"

The MC spoke again.

"And now for a mysterious heroine! A last minute sign-up! She calls herself the king from the land of TV! Miss Teddie!"

And Teddie waltzed out onto stage in all of his feminine glory. How do we even describe him: You couldn't even tell he was a boy with his long luscious blonde hair, and his "Alice in Wonderland" getup. Miss Teddie made the opening statement.

"Gimme your hearts!"

The crowd was taken by surprise.

"Huh!? That's a boy!?"

"He's so cute!"

"I'd hit it…" [Teddie's diligence has increased!]

It was obvious that everyone voted for Teddie. The perverted bear won the cross-dressing pageant. The MC informed Teddie of his reward.

"Your reward is a position as an honorary judge in the REAL Miss Yasogami Pageant!"

Teddie cheered,

"Woohoo!"

"Not everyone can get that excited over a judge position." Chie commented.

"Seeing him so happy kind of makes me happy too." Yukiko smiled.

"Yeah, he's like over the top innocent." Rise agreed.

Teddie then made a critical statement as the honorary judge.

"I decree that one of the judging criteria later this afternoon will be...Tadaaa! A swimsuit competition!" The audience went wild at Teddie's statement.

And then the storm began.

"Wh-Wh-What the hell!? Over my dead body!" Chie raged out.

"Aww, I didn't bring a swimsuit!" Rise said with disappointment.

"That bear needs to be disappeared…" Yukiko stated.

"Well, I doubt he has the authority to declare that unilaterally…" Naoto spoke with a grim expression.

Ms. Kashiwagi chuckled to herself.

"This is great! I love the direction this is going!"

The cross-dressing pageant has ended. It was time for the real Miss Yasogami pageant...

-After bickering with Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako, the girls of the investigation team change into their pageant outfits, much to Naoto's displeasure...-

Yu, Yosuke, and Kanji stood in the audience. They would definitely NOT miss this show.

For whatever reason, Ms. Kashiwagi and Hanako were already on stage.

The MC introduced Chie, Yukiko, and Rise in that order. Chie stated her favorite food is pudding(Yosuke disagreed with that statement), Yukiko informed the audience of the inn she works at, and Rise used her idol charm to her advantage. The MC then introduced Naoto.

"Next is the mysterious transfer student of the first year's class, Ms. Naoto Shirogane!"

"Hey Kanji...Here she comes…" Yosuke winked at the tall male.

"Hey, shhh! Pipe down!" Kanji muttered.

Naoto walked onto stage. The blue haired detective wore her usual square-patterned pants, along with a fancy blue coat. What she DID NOT wear was her trademark cap, which hid certain charming qualities about her. The detective gulped and spoke meekly.

"...I-I'm Naoto Shirogane. It's hard to believe I'm up on a stage at a pageant like this...This is beyond my wildest imaginings... I-I really don't know what to say…C-Can I step back now…?"

Naoto glanced at the guys of the investigation team and blushed. She looked away and stepped back. She felt defeated and was obviously embarrassed.

Kanji had an instant nosebleed,

"Wh-Whoa…"

"Kanji, wipe your nose." Yosuke told his comrade.

The MC spoke,

"Now, let's have have our special judge, Mr. Teddie, ask them some questions."

Teddie walked onto stage and cleared his throat. He smiled not-so-innocently and spoke.

"Ehem. I am Teddie, the honorary judge for this pageant. Please keep in mind that if you anger me, you will be at a disadvantage…"

The questions began.

"Well, Ms. Chie. Is your favorite food really pudding?"

"Wha-!? O-Of course it is!" Chie lied. Yosuke shouted out from the crowd.

"You big liar! It's MEAT!"

"W-Why you! Um, I also let meat too ehehehe..." Chie was defeated.

"Ms. Yukiko, have you found your hot stud?"

"H-Huh…!? Stop it!" Yukiko blushed, remember how embarrassing her shadow was.

"Can I stay at your house next time Rise-Chan?"

"What kind of a question is that…? Rise was confused.

Teddie glanced at Naoto. Thanks to his "spying" along with Rise and Yu, he had prior knowledge on who the detective was hanging out with within the past couple of days.

"Ms. Naoto, Have you been seeing anyone lately?"

She spoke meekly again.

"I-I beg your pardon?" The detective glanced at Kanji. She continued to speak.

"I-I don't believe that question pertains to me...it's not what you may be anticipating..."

"So there IS someone." Teddie smiled.

Rise shot Teddie an angry glance. _Teddie! You're not being very nice!_

Teddie noticed Rise's disapproval and he backed off. The questioning was over.

The MC spoke again.

"Wait 'til you hear this! For the first time ever, this year's pageant will feature a swimsuit competition! And it's all thanks to Mr. Teddie!" The crowd went wild.

* * *

-There was a brief break to allow the contestants to put on their swimsuits. Teddie supplied his comrades with swimsuits even if they didn't bring theirs to school on that day-

Naoto looked at the rather revealing swimsuit Teddie picked out for her. She was disgusted.

 _There is no way I am wearing this in front of everyone. Absolutely!No!Way!_

The detective looked around. Chie, Yukiko, and Rise were already in their swimsuits. Rise noticed Naoto had not changed gears yet. The idol approached the detective.

"Are you gonna change? We have to get back on stage soon…"

"Um, I-I have to use the restroom real quick. I'll catch up with everyone later." Naoto lied.

"Oh, okay. See you soon!" The idol smiled.

The girls all nodded at each other. Chie, Yukiko, and Rise left the changing room.

Naoto was relieved. This was her chance to escape. She wore her trademark cap and left the changing room. She ran down the hallway and while turning into the corner, she collided into someone.

"Ugh!" The detective was pushed back by the impact and landed on her behind.

"W-Woah! Y-You okay?"

Naoto looked up, It was Kanji. He didn't even seem injured. The tall male held his hand out to help Naoto up. She grabbed his hand and used it for support to stand up. Kanji took his hand back and blushed. The young man scratched the back of his hair and spoke.

"I-I wanted to wish ya good luck on this pageant…"

"There is no need. I won't be participating in this portion." Naoto grimly stated.

"H-Huh!? B-B-But…!" Kanji was letdown. _BUT IT WAS THE SWIMSUIT PORTION!_

Naoto sighed.

"It's not like me to be in a beauty pageant, plus Teddie's taste in clothes are the exact opposite of mine. I could never expose myself like that. You must think I look like a coward compared to the other girls..."

Kanji was still disappointed but he decided he would cheer her up. The tall male smiled.

"Hey, You were brave enough to show up for the first round. Ya tried your best and in the end that's what matters." Naoto accepted his statement.

"Thank you Kanji. I'm content with knowing someone does not view my current actions as a cowardly retreat."

"Don't worry about it. You were actually kind of popular. A lot of the guys were checking you out and said ya were hot."

Naoto blushed. Kanji continued to speak.

"Even the girls in the crowd said you were adorable or handsome."

Naoto was becoming even more flushed.

"Senpai and Yosuke agreed that ya look amazing without your hat."

"Okay, I've heard enough of this nonsense." Naoto glared at Kanji, her face very red. But Kanji wasn't finished.

"And...I thought...you looked cute..." The tall male gulped. [Kanji's Courage has increased!]

"Wha-!? Th-this is all nonsense! I refuse to hear any more of it!" With that said, Naoto delivered a swift punch to Kanji's stomach.

"Gah-!?" Kanji coughed.

The detective folded her arms and grumbled.

"You earned that. For convincing me to join the beauty pageant."

Kanji recovered from the blow, confused.

"R-Really, how?"

"You committed to the cross-dressing pageant. The person who entered your name on the list was me." Naoto confessed.

"Y-You!" Kanji was shocked. _Thought it was Chie or Rise...but her!?_

The detective explained herself.

"As I said before, I would consider joining the pageant if you read the bulletin board. Do you understand now?"

"Yeah I get it, but why?" Kanji was curious.

Naoto closed her eyes and smiled.

"I thought it would make for a good laugh." And the detective chuckled.

Now Kanji was furious. After all, his manliness was being toyed with.

"YOU MADE ME DRESS UP AS A GIRL FOR A GOOD LAUGH!?"

"B-But it was great!" Naoto laughed.

"Y-Y-YOU!" Kanji wanted to bash out at Naoto, but she was still laughing. He did not have the heart to do it. He took a deep breath and smiled.

"Guess it was worth it. I did get to see this cute side of yours..."

Naoto wore a grim expression again.

"We are not discussing that topic."

"I-I'm being honest!...Seriously! How come ya never dress up as a girl!?" Kanji blushed.

Naoto was deep in thought. She answered.

"I've been dressing up as a boy for as long as I could remember...It made me afraid to consider what would occur should I dress up as a girl. Not to mention my reputation was at stake as an ace detective..."

Kanji wasn't prepared for that response.

"O-oh...I guess we forced ya to do something you didn't want to. Man I feel bad...Um sorry..."

Naoto smiled and spoke with sincerity.

"Apology accepted. I believe I'm not content with embracing feminine garments as of right now...but I won't let it hold me back from becoming the best detective."

Kanji cleared his throat.

"Y-you still looked great on stage, even if you hate wearing that shit…"

"W-Whatever! We are done with that topic!" Naoto complained to Kanji.

"Honestly, I thought you look great. It ain't nonsense." The tall male smiled.

Naoto blushed and spoke meekly.

"...Thank you. I will have to get used to those compliments should I ever desire to wear such garments again..."

[Although Naoto is embarrassed by Kanji's compliments, She feels that Kanji is starting to understand her real feelings and thoughts...The bond between the Emperor Arcana and Fortune Arcana has raised to Level 7!]

"Y-You look good in your regular clothes too..." Kanji blurted out. _I-I'm pushing myself too much…!_

"Wha!?-What in the world has gotten into you Kanji! You are being ridiculous! Do I need to send you to the emergency room!?"

The two teenagers argue with each other. It seems it will take quite some time before their relationship can strengthen again.

-The cultural festival has ended. Even though Naoto didn't make an appearance in the swimsuit portion of the beauty pageant. She won by appealing to the female audience with her androgynous charm-

Everyone on the investigation team met in the second year classroom. They were cleaning up the decorations from the group date cafe. After they were done, Yosuke spoke.

"Well that's over with...You guys wanna grab a bite?"

"Sounds great! The prince of Junes treats right?" Rise happily exclaimed.

"Yeah, keep dreaming." Yosuke shot her down. Then he looked at Teddie and Naoto.

"Actually, I think since you two won the beauty contest. You two should treat us."

Teddie objected.

"You can't ask a fair maiden like me to pay! Don't make me shoot you with my love!"

"And don't call yourself a maiden!" Yosuke blurted back at the bear.

Naoto blushed.

"Um...can we just not talk about that contest ever again..." She tilted her hat down and shivered.

Kanji blushed from seeing the reaction from his cute detective friend.

"But calling it a day right now would kind of blow, don't you think?" Chie told Yu.

"It sure would." the leader responded back.

Suddenly, a young girl's voice is heard.

"Big bro!"

Nanako enters the classroom. The leader was surprised and spoke to his niece.

"Nanako! You came to the school festival?"

"Mhmm! I got yakisoba noodles, I even got to dance, and see a haunted house, and a fortune teller!" the girl happily recounted her events to Yu. At the same time, Ryotaro Dojima(Nanako's dad) enters the classroom.

"Wh-What!? you saw the fortune teller?" Yu was worried.

"I did! And the fortune teller knew you! She said you're a...a man...a manly...um…"

Nanako is deep in thought. Yu interrupted.

"She was strange, forget it."

But then Nanako remembered.

"Oh! Manwhore! She said you're one big manwhore!" Nanako was happy that she remembered.

And everyone was depressed that such an innocent young girl could blurt out something so sinful.

Yu: _Margaret!_

End

* * *

You all know what happens when a social link reaches Level 8. But too bad, it won't happen for a while...

As for this fanfic following the game's plot. It will follow it, but the main characters are Kanji and Naoto. Which means, I will be changing some major plot points in the future to revolve around those two. I also wish to avoid repeating dialogue from the game/anime again since I'm positive no one wants to reread all of that.


	8. Chapter 8

WARNING: This chapter may be a little too much for a rated "T" fic. Or maybe it isn't? Who knows...You'll be the judge of that. This is by far the longest chapter...

* * *

-Amagi Inn: Girl's room-

"We're here!" Nanako cheered. The young girl jumped on her bed.

"You're the best Yukiko-senpai!" Rise exclaimed.

Chie shouted an order.

"We should hit the hot springs now!"

"H-Hot springs!?" Naoto was worried about something.

Yukiko sighed. Earlier, Dojima asked Yu if he could look over Nanako for the rest of the day since he had to deal with some important business at work. Yukiko asked Nanako and Yu if they wanted to spend the night at the Amagi Inn instead of just going back home. They did say yes, but the whole investigation team also tagged along with them. Yukiko didn't mind(could be argued), they were her friends after all.

Yukiko spoke.

"It should be our turn to bathe in the hot springs now. We're the current group on the list. Let's head over there."

"Yay! Hot Springs!" Nanako was overjoyed.

"Ugh! My stomach!" The detective crouched down on the floor, crossing her arms around her stomach. All the girls looked at Naoto.

"Are you okay?" Nanako asked the detective, worried about her big bro's friend's condition.

"I-I think I have to use bathroom. Please go on ahead without me…"

"Hmmm…?" Rise stared at the detective.

"Are you sure you will be all right Naoto?" Yukiko was also worried.

"Yes, I will be fine. Do not worry about me."

"Well okay then! We better get to the hot springs now before the next group on the list does!" Chie suggested. Rise spoke to the group.

"Actually, I have to use the bathroom too. You guys can go on ahead. We'll catch up soon!" The idol then smiled at the detective.

Naoto panicked. _This will not work if Rise stays behind!_

Yukiko and Chie nodded. Nanako walked with the two older girls toward the hot springs.  
When they were out of sight, Rise interrogated the detective.

"You had to use bathroom during the beauty pageant too. Did you eat something really bad?"

"No, I just didn't want to go on stage again." Naoto spoke honestly.

"Wait a second...That means you don't want to go to the hot springs with us! The same trick won't work twice you know!" The all-knowing idol grabbed the detective's hand.

 _No! She figured it out!_

"O-Objection! I already took a shower at home!"

"Oh silly Naoto! Just take another one then! You need to have more fun in your life!"

Rise began dragging Naoto out the room. The detective created another excuse.

"W-Wait! I have an essay due soon! It is urgent I start it right now!"

Rise smiled at the detective. "Liar! We have the same classes you know. Our last essay was due a week ago. They haven't assigned us a new topic to write about since everyone was busy with the Cultural Festival."

"Th-Then. I'm afraid of water!"

"But you're not afraid to take a shower?" Rise questioned the detective.

"Oh! Um! A shower is different from a hot spring!"

Rise facepalmed herself.

"Okay, your excuses are getting even worse "Ace Detective". We're going now before your brain beats itself up!"

"N-No!"

Naoto was defeated. Rise dragged the helpless detective into the hallway toward the hot springs. Kanji also just happened to be passing by in the same hallway. He noticed Rise was holding Naoto's hand. Kanji was confused.

 _What the hell! Why are they holding hands!? Does Naoto like...RISE!?_

"Kanji! Help me!" Naoto begged the taller male.

"What's going on!?" The confused male was staring at Rise's and Naoto's joined hand.

"Oh hi Kanji! We're just going to take a little dip in the hot springs. Nothing suspicious here." Rise smiled innocently at the taller male.

"A d-dip...so you guys will be together…" _...and NUDE!?_

"Well, I guess that's the truth? That's what hot springs are for: Bathing with friends who are close to you. Right?" Rise explained herself.

 _Yeah. You're too close to Naoto right now! AND you get to bathe with her!_

"THAT'S UNFAIR!" Kanji blurted out loud.

"Er, what?" the idol was confused.

"Y-You and Naoto…!" The tall male was frustrated. Rise figured it out.

"Ohhhhhh...I see what you mean...Hey Naoto? Wanna hold Kanji's hand?"

 _If that means I can avoid bathing in the hot spring…!_

"Kanji! Take my hand!" Naoto demanded. Kanji blushed.

"Wha-! Y-You want me to hold your hand!? Fine! I'll do it because I'm a man-!"

As Kanji reached out for Naoto's hand, Rise interrupted.

"Oh no you don't Kanji! I know who you really, really, REALLY like. Should I announce it?" Rise winked at Kanji.

"Gah!" Kanji withdrew his hand. Naoto was shocked.

"Wha-!? Kanji! Don't let Rise have her way!"

"B-But I can't!" Kanji was extremely red. _How does Rise know about that!?_

"DAMMIT!" Kanji shouted and ran back to his room.

"..." Naoto was speechless. Rise spoke.

"That was weird. To the hot springs!" the idol cheered and forced Naoto to her impending doom.

* * *

-Amagi Inn hot springs: Kanji's time-

For some reason, Kanji found himself alone in the hot springs.

Maybe it was because he was tired, or maybe it was because the guys were never given a chance to bathe in the hot springs since they were chased out by the girls. Regardless, Kanji somehow got the hot springs to himself and was going to make the best use of his time.

He sank his bare body(he only has a bathrobe on) in the hot water, and relaxed his back against a rock. He gazed at the stars in the night sky. The tall male spoke to himself

"What a sight…"

"Indeed it is."

"Yeah it is….Wait a second...Who's there?!" Kanji was on guard.

A figure appeared on the opposite side of the hot spring. Kanji spoke again.

"Hey! Answer me! Or you want me to come over there and-!"

"Why don't you come over here?"

"Fine by me! I'm heading over there right now and you're gonna regret-"

Kanji froze. The person was none other than Naoto Shirogane. She was only wearing her bathrobe.

"N-N-N-NAOTO!? Y-Y-YOU CAN'T BE BATHING AT THE SAME TIME AS ME!"

"There are no rules forbidding me from doing so. Come over here and sit with me."

"..." Kanji's jaw dropped.

"What's wrong Kanji?"

"..."

Naoto chuckled. She stood up and walked over to the tall male. She grabbed his hand and led him to the rock she was sitting at earlier. They both sank in the hot water, although Kanji slightly moved away from the detective after sitting down."

"..."

"I thought you wanted to be closer? The detective moved closer to the tall male.

"..."

"Is my presence here that empowering, that you are unable to speak?"

The tall male glanced at the detective. _She ain't embarrassed by this situation? Something ain't right...But this is the first time I've seen her show so much skin and..._

He flushed red.

"Naoto...Uh, What the hell is going on?"

"We're just bathing together. Rise did say that's what hot springs are for: Bathing with friends who are close to you. Right?"

Kanji was becoming even more hot.

"You feel...close to me?"

"Of course I do. Do you feel close to me Kanji?"

The detective leaned on the tall man's shoulder. Kanji gulped.

"I-I think I do feel close to you..."

"That's good to hear. Let's become even closer…" Naoto slid her arms around Kanji's waist, hugging him tightly.

"You have such a strong body Kanji…"

The tall male was overheated and shaking at this point.

"N-Naoto…" He removed Naoto's hands from his body and turned to face the detective, so they were looking at each other eye to eye. _Why the hell are you so damn cute..._

He placed his hands on her shoulders. The tall male then hugged the detective.

Kanji spent a long time with Naoto…

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

NOT!

"KANJI! YOU'RE A PERVERT!" The detective then leaped out of his embrace and delivered a roundhouse kick into Kanji's face."

Kanji woke up sweating. He gasped for air. He felt a liquid on his face. He brushed his hand beneath his nose and discovered blood from his obvious nosebleed.

 _Better wash up in the bathroom…that was a weird dream…_

 _..._

...

...

* * *

-Amagi Inn hot springs: Naoto's time-

Naoto was in the hot springs alone. The only garment she had on was her bathrobe. She was considering what Nanako told her in the hot springs recently.

" _At home, I'm always alone until big bro comes back."_

" _But I'm good at staying home alone."_

" _I always do what my dad tells me, and never ever open the door for strangers!"_

The detective was deep in thought.

"The culprit hand delivered the letter to the Dojima residence...Nanako was that close to the killer. This is a serious situation. We can't even inform Dojima since this will arouse suspicion among us...Could the culprit be someone that personally knows Senpai and his family?"

Naoto shrugged. She would have to investigate more during her free time. For now, the detective decided to enjoy her alone time in the hot springs. Previously, her female comrades harassed her in the hot spring: touching her and everything...which really ruined her experience.

 _I have befriended perverts…_

But now, the detective was alone. She really needed this break. She rested her back against a rock and gazed at the stars in the sky. Naoto commented on the scenery.

"How marvelous…"

Suddenly, Naoto heard footsteps coming from the entrance of the hot springs.

 _Oh no!_

The detective quickly hid herself behind several rocks. She peeked out from behind one of them to see who it was. There was too much steam, all she could make out was a tall figure entering the hot spring. The figure seemed content with relaxing at the other end. The detective firmly pressed her back against the rock.

 _Should I wait it out or sneak out?...I'll take my chance and swiftly sneak out._

The detective slowly walked to the outer rings of the hot spring while observing the tall figure at the end. Everything was going well…

Until her foot got caught between the crack of two rocks.

 _Wha-!? What the-_

Her foot would not come out. _I have to use more force...but if I do that...It will make some noise._

The detective stopped observing the tall figure and ducked her head underwater. She looked at where her foot was stuck in. Using both hands, Naoto attempted to pull her foot out, but it ultimately failed.

 _I have no choice..._

Naoto pressed her free leg into the ground, and grabbed her unfree leg with both hands. Using all the strength she had, she pushed down with her free leg and pulled with her hands.

 _Ugh!_

The foot broke free from the crack, but Naoto sprained her ankle in the process and fell backwards and made a splash.

"The hell?!" the tall figure spoke, looking at the splash in the distance. The figure got up and began approaching the scene.

Naoto composed herself and ducked under the water.

 _Okay, I just need to exit now. Chances are, the person hasn't seen my face yet._

She was ready to swim in the opposite direction of the figure. However...

 _Ugh...m-my ankle! I can't move!"_

Naoto crouched down in the water and covered her chest with her arms. She was a sitting duck. She turned herself to face herself away from the figure, so that they could only see her back and hair. Her bathrobe would cover the rest.

"Hey! Think you can hide from-"

But the figure gulped.

"...Naoto!?"

 _That's Kanji!_ She spoke without turning around.

"Kanji...please don't look at me."

"O-Okay!" The taller male quickly turned around and closed his eyes. His face suddenly becoming hot.

"..."

"..."

They were both speechless.

"I need your help Kanji. I can't move."

"O-oh shit...Um, how can I help?"

"Can you bring the girls here?"

"Everyone's asleep." the tall male responded back.

"This is an emergency. Please wake them up." Naoto stated

"..."

"..."

"Kanji?"

"...I'll help you."

"Thank you Kanji." The detective breathed a sigh of relief.

But suddenly, The tall male pulled the detective into his arms, carrying her like a groom would carry his bride. She tightened her grasp around her chest.

"Wha-What are you doing!" Naoto blushed extremely red.

"I-I'm helping ya out! J-Just don't look at me like that okay?!"

"N-No Kanji! Please put me down now!" the detective pouted.

"You need help! I'm carrying ya out of here dammit!"

Naoto was defeated. She gulped and looked down at the water. Kanji also looked straight ahead, since looking down at his detective friend may lead to an instant nosebleed.

The tall male walked toward the entrance and exited the hot springs.

Thankfully for both teenagers, no one was awake at the Amagi inn at this time.

Kanji brought Naoto to his empty room and placed her down.

The detective quickly returned to her crouching position, covering her chest. He spoke.

"Hold on, Let me grab our clothes from the hot spring."

Naoto nodded, still blushing extremely red. The tall male left and slid the door shut behind him.

A moment later, the door slid open again and Kanji placed the detective's yukata and clothes near her, along with a towel.

"I-I'll change in the men's restroom..." Kanji blushed and slid the door shut before leaving Naoto alone.

The detective quickly dried herself with the towel and put her undergarments and her blue yukata on. Her cap was in the girl's room. _It's not like that cap goes well with this yukata anyway..._

She then realized something:

 _Oh god...Kanji knows what color undergarments I wear now. It can't be helped…_

Naoto looked around the room. It was the standard Amagi Inn room, although it was smaller and there seemed to only be one mattress. The detective heard a knock at the door.

"Ya done changing?"

"Yes. Come in Kanji."

The tall male entered the room and slid the door shut behind him. He also wore the same blue yukata Naoto had on, except his was obviously larger to fit his build. Naoto asked him a question.

"How did you get this room? Were you not with the guys?"

"Yeah I was with them, but that bear was so damn annoying...Dunno how Senpai and Yosuke could rest with him around. I can't so I asked Yukiko-senpai if there was another room I could stay in. Lucky for me, there was!"

"I see. I'm glad to hear it. I should probably be on my way back to the girl's room now."

Naoto stood up but immediately felt a surge of pain from her ankle. She stumbled forward and almost fell, but Kanji caught her in his arms before that ever happened. They both blushed.

"...K-Kanji. You have my thanks again..."

"Y-Yeah! I-It's no big deal!"

"..."

"..."

Kanji was still holding Naoto.

"Naoto, I think you should sleep here for tonight. I'll head back to the guys room and sleep there."

"Are you okay with that?" Naoto slightly felt guilty.

"Yeah. It's better than making you walk back to the girl's room...unless you want me to carry ya to the girl's room like befor-"

"No. That's fine. I'll stay here." Naoto flushed greatly, remembering how embarrassing it was that Kanji had to carry her to this room.

"All right." The tall male nodded at the detective.

The tall male helped the detective walk over to the mattress. Naoto sunk into the bed exhausted, it was pretty late. She looked up at Kanji and spoke.

"Goodnight Kanji. I wish you a good night's rest." Kanji blushed.

"Y-you too Naoto…"

With that said, he turned off the lights, slid the door shut, and left the room.

Naoto closed her eyes…

"…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

A knock was heard on the door.

"Hmm…" The detective sat up.

"N-Naoto...the guys room is locked." Kanji was going to be embarrassed at his next request.

"So...can I sleep with you?" Kanji's blush was as red as a rose.

Naoto was obviously going to reject that request...Except for the lingering facts that Kanji rescued her from the hot springs AND gave up his room for her.

 _...This is going to be awkward and embarrassing._

"...Just this once Kanji. You can come in."

The tall male was shocked at the detective's response. He was positive she would say no. Kanji entered the room and slid the door shut him. He locked it as well.

"Um, W-Where do you want me?" Kanji was nervous.

"In this bed." Naoto replied. Kanji gasped. She then realized:

 _That sounded wrong._

"I-I mean there's only one bed! And one of us will most likely catch a cold should they sleep outside of it. W-We will have to share the bed..."

Kanji gulped and blushed.

"I don't mind catching a cold for you..."

 _That also sounds wrong Kanji._

"We can be mature about this. It's only one night Kanji...We'll just have to sleep on opposite ends, turned away from each other. There should be enough room in this bed for that." The detective finished her deduction.

Kanji nodded and walked to the bed. Naoto shifted to the end of the bed and turned around. Kanji slid into the bed and turned around so that his back was facing Naoto.

"Um…G'night Naoto…" Kanji's face was hot.

"Goodnight Kanji."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

… _I can't breathe…_

Naoto had underestimated Kanji's size. He was at least taking up 70% of the bed. The blanket was squeezing her body, not to mention Kanji's back was pushing against her back.

 _It's just one night. I must get through this!_

She started taking deep breathes to restore her fatigue.

"Naoto…"

"What's the problem Kanji?"

Kanji turned around to face the detective's back, and he wrapped one of his arms around Naoto's waist: then he pulled her into his body. Naoto was caught off guard.

"AHH!-" Kanji placed his hand on Naoto's mouth to prevent the scream. He was still blushing mad.  
"W-Wait! It's not what you think! I-Isn't this more comfortable for you?"

The detective blurted out a muffled response since Kanji's hand was still on her mouth.

"Oh, sorry." He removed his hand.

Naoto turned around to face Kanji. She was prepared to assault him with a thousand reasons on why that was inappropriate. But then she realized she wasn't being constricted by the blanket anymore, and Kanji was pretty warm...

"I-I'm okay with it...if-if you are…" Kanji muttered nervously.

Even the detective's face was hot now. She silently returned to her previous position so her back was facing Kanji. Kanji took that as a "Yeah". He wrapped one of his arms around her waist again and pulled her into his body. Since he was taller, he rested his head directly on top of hers. Both teenagers were comfortable in the new warmth. A million thoughts surged though Naoto's mind.

 _No!WhatAmIdoing!IHaveNeverSharedABedWithAnyone!ThisIsNotMe!Kanji?WhatTheHellKanji!IsThisWhatTheyCallSpooning!WhyDoIFeelSoHot!PleaseTellmeThisIsAllJustAJoke!_

"Naoto...Sorry you had to spend the night with me…" Kanji muttered under his breath.

"H-Huh?..."

They were both obviously still blushing. Naoto composed her thoughts.

 _Was it that bad to spend the night with Kanji? It could have been much worse if Teddie and Yosuke had rescued her instead. And Senpai? Well...he is unpredictable, but he generally helps everyone out. So comparing Senpai and Kanji...Senpai wouldn't have even bothered to ask me to spend the night in the room. If both Kanji and him followed the same actions, Senpai would have just went home and sleep. So why did Kanji…_

 _Ugh I'm too tired to think...Perhaps some rest is necessary before I reach my conclusion._

"Don't worry and goodnight Kanji…"

"Night Naoto…"

"..."

"..."

Kanji and Naoto fell asleep in the same bed for a long time.

"..."

"…"

"..."

"..."

"…"

"..."

"..."

-The next day-

Kanji opened his eyes. He sat up and yawned. What had happened yesterday...Oh yeah, he had that weird dream with Naoto in it. He shrugged. _Naoto would never act like that, saying those things and hugging him. Wonder how she's doing-_

Kanji suddenly realized that he spent the night with Naoto. His face was hot again.

"Oh crap!"

However, the detective was nowhere in the room. Kanji slid the door open and there she stood, except she was back in her regular clothes and cap.

"Good morning Kanji." The detective greeted the taller male.

"N-Naoto!" Kanji blushed.

"About last night, let's not inform the others about it, it may create a ruckus...But do know I am grateful you helped me out of that situation..." The detective tilted her hat down and blushed.

"O-oh right, your ankle...does it still hurt?"

"Yukiko treated the sprain. Accidents do occur here after all and I'm confident in Yukiko's ability. I'm fine now." The detective smiled.

"T-That's great! Uh, Did I...do anything weird to ya...yesterday." Kanji was still blushing.

"Indeed. However, I have already reached the conclusion behind your actions."

"Wha-!? What do you mean?"

"Kanji Tatsumi. You have feelings for me."

And the world seemed to spin around Kanji. He scratched the back of the head. He opened his mouth to say something, but the words never came out. So he was staring at Naoto with his mouth open, like a fool. The detective spoke.

"Based on your reaction, I can confirm that's the truth." The detective didn't even flinch.

"Ah shit...H-How do you feel about it...?" Kanji frowned. _I should have just remained friends with her…_

Naoto sighed.

"Actually, I should have known earlier given the obvious clues, but I lack the experience in this field...I have never dated anyone before. And you Kanji…?"

"M-Me? Course I've dated no one!...Dammit..." Kanji sulked in his lack of experience.

The detective chuckled.

"Well, that is one thing we have in common. And I don't hate you Kanji."

"R-Really?" Kanji was surprised.

"I do have some mutual feelings for you…" Naoto closed her eyes. Kanji gasped. The detective continued to speak.

"B-but it's only out of respect! Given the incident at the hot springs...what you did was quite noble." Kanji blushed at the compliment.

"I-I'll be there for you anytime N-Naoto..."

The detective had to cover her face with one of her hands to prevent any of her embarrassment from showing.

"S-so anyway. I-I do admit I would rather have these mutual feelings for you, rather than someone like Yosuke or Teddie...But let's give this some more thought and time before rushing to conclusions Kanji. I admire you as a friend and wish to keep it that way, just for now. For the sake of the investigation, I would hate to create any form of bad blood between us." The detective took her hand away from her face and gave Kanji a sincere look.

Kanji smiled.

"You got it! I feel the same way, I'd hate to lose ya as a friend Naoto..."

[Kanji and Naoto have mixed feelings about each other, however, they feel a surge in their friendship.]

The detective was relieved.

"I'm glad we both understand the situation...Not that I'm offended by your advances..."

"Wha-What do you mean by that?"

"That, you will have to solve for yourself Kanji. You like the "mysterious type" don't you?"

The detective winked at Kanji and left the scene since she saw some familiar faces approaching them. Kanji was lost in thought.

 _What an amazing girl…_

Just then Yu and Nanako walked by Kanji. Nanako greeted the tall male.

"Good morning Kanji!...Oh no! Big bro, Kanji has a nosebleed!"

* * *

-A couple of days later: During Midnight-

Naoto stared at the TV in her room...

Kanji was also up late in his room to see who would appear on the midnight channel this time.

The same goes for every member of the investigation team, including Yu, who was at the police station.

Yu had found himself stuck in questioning when he had opened the second threat letter from the killer. It was no surprise Dojima was suspicious of his own nephew.

There was a TV in the room Yu was in...When the screen flickered, a child's silhouette was shown. Yu looked closely at the child's hair and height. That moment was when his emotions burst.

"No!" Yu shouted at the TV.

"It can't be!" Chie got up and dashed out of her house.

"Oh my god no!" Rise gasped and immediately left the tofu shop.

"I won't stand for this!" Yukiko slammed the doors shut to the inn and departed.

"Pick up already!" Yosuke tried calling Yu. He and Teddie were at Junes watching the midnight channel on a TV screen.

"Could something have happened to Senpai?! Doesn't he know who that is!" Teddie cried.

"Dammit! Teddie! we're leaving!" The prince of Junes and the perverted bear abandon the department store.

"I'll save her!" Kanji jumped out of his window and rushed out into the pouring rain.

"Nanako!" Naoto sprinted toward Yu's house.

* * *

End


	9. Naoto Shirogane

Grab a snack while you read this. This chapter was the most difficult to write(hence the long delay). And...don't hate me. I will definitely upload the next chapter soon and it should be a lot shorter.

* * *

-Dojima Residence: Past-

Nanako was at home alone sitting at the table. She wasn't even watching TV...she couldn't after seeing her dad and big bro argue. It was past midnight, way past her bedtime.

"Why was daddy so mad at big bro…" The girl felt sadness.

That was when she heard the knock on the door.

"Delivery!"

"Coming!"... _Huh, does the mailman deliver this late?_ The girl walked to the door and opened it.

The delivery man stood at the door, but Nanako didn't see any package.

"Um...where's the package?"

"Poor thing...I'll put you at ease soon…"

…

…

…

-Dojima Residence: Present-

Naoto entered the street leading to the Dojima Residence from the LEFT side. The front door was open. She also noticed a delivery truck at the end of the street and that the cargo door was not open, but her priority was to check the house. She ran inside the Dojima Residence.

"Nanako!"

No response. The house was deserted. The detective used the homephone in the house and dialed Senpai's number, but he wouldn't pick up. She dialed Yosuke's number and it connected. She informed him of the bad news.

"Nanako is missing."

"Dammit! I'm at the police station with Teddie! Hold up! We need to get Yu out of here."

 _Police station? What's Senpai doing at the station?_

The detective heard Dojima on the line shouting at her comrades to not enter the room. Yosuke broke into the room and informed Yu.

"Nanako-Chan's missing!"

"Wha-!? What do you mean!? Dojima barged into the room.

"Naoto's on the phone calling from your house." Yosuke replied.

Dojima grabbed Yosuke's cell phone.

"Shirogane!? You there? What the hell's going on!?"

"I'm at your house right now. The front door's open and there's no one inside...I'm afraid that Nanako-chan has been kidnapped by our serial killer. Surely you must've known Dojima-san!? The case isn't over yet!"

"..." Dojima was terrified. His our daughter had been kidnapped…. _Nanako!_

The father tossed Yosuke's cellphone on the table.

"Hello!?" Naoto spoke through the phone.

…

…

…

-Streets of Inaba: Kanji-

Kanji entered the street leading to the Dojima residence from the RIGHT side. There was a delivery truck in front of him. There was no one in the driver's seat and the gas engine wasn't on. He ignored it and ran straight to the household. But suddenly...

The cargo door of the delivery truck slid open and a man jumped onto him.

"What the hell!"

Kanji and the man stumbled on the floor, but the delivery man quickly recovered and slid the cargo door shut. Kanji also recovered and shouted at the man.

"Watch where you're going!"

"I-I-I'm sorry!" The delivery man gasped and apologized. He then proceeded to lock the cargo door, fumbling with the locks since he seemed to be in a rush.

Kanji ignored him and ran into the house and saw Naoto on the phone.

"Naoto!" Kanji shouted and entered the house. He was soaking wet from the rain. Naoto dropped the phone and spoke.

"Kanji! Nanako is gone! We have to get to the police station now! Senpai is-!"

Then everything went into slow motion for Kanji.

 _Nanako is already gone!? Dammit! But where the hell could she be!? She just appeared on the midnight channel a couple of minutes ago!...That delivery man….Deliveries never happen at midnight...But there's a delivery truck...Shit!_ Kanji shouted at Naoto.

"No! The culprit's that delivery man!"

…

…

…

-Naoto Shirogane-

Naoto quickly thought about Kanji's statement:

 _The delivery man?!...Of course! Nanako would never open the door for anyone unless she knew them! That's how he disguised his abductions! With the delivery truck!_

Both teenagers immediately dashed out of the house. They saw the delivery man opening the door to the driver's side of the delivery truck.

"Freeze!" Naoto pulled out her gun and aimed at the culprit.

The delivery man panicked and swiftly entered the vehicle.

 _This will prevent him from escaping!_

Naoto fired two bullets: One for each of the tires in the back of the delivery truck.

"You ain't getting away!" Kanji shouted and sprinted toward the driver's side. Naoto quickly followed after him. Kanji was right outside the driver's door when the door instantly swung open and knocked the tall male onto the ground. There was blood dripping down from Kanji's forehead.

"Kanji-!" The detective was interrupted by the delivery man tackling her into the ground. She lost grip of her gun and it fell on the ground. The delivery man grabbed her neck with one of his hands, and held the detective up in the air.

"I have to save her...like I did with you..." The man muttered under his breath.

Naoto glanced at the delivery man's face: it was Taro Namatame! The ex-city council secretary who had an affair with the first victim: Mayumi Yamano. The detective tried to kick the man in the face, but the culprit was an adult male and was too tall and had longer limbs than Naoto. She couldn't reach him with her kicks.

 _I-I can't breathe...! Kanji!_

Kanji recovered from the blow to his head and stood up. The only thing he saw was the delivery man strangling his comrade. _NAOTO!_

"I'LL KILL YOU!"

Namatame saw the male teenager rushing towards him: He threw Naoto at Kanji with brute force and ran towards the back of the delivery truck. Both teenagers were down on the ground and Naoto coughed since her supply of oxygen was almost cut off...

Kanji got up and sprinted toward the back of the delivery truck:

The cargo door was open and inside was a TV. Kanji shouted at the detective.

"Naoto! He went inside the TV!"

The detective recovered from her attack and approached the back of the truck. Indeed, Namatame was gone...She also noticed a diary on the ground inside the truck.

"This diary must belong to Namatame."

She read the contents of the diary out loud to Kanji:

"I learned the existence of a new world. Thus, I must save people…" Kanji responded.

"Save? The hell's he mean by that?"

Naoto flipped to the next page. She gasped.

"This...It's a list of the victims' home addresses! Mayumi Yamano, Saki Konishi, Yukiko Amagi, Kanji Tatsumi, Rise Kujikawa. Even the victims who survived and were never released to the public are written here. I note that Mr. Morooka's address is absent from the list…"

"King Moron never appeared on the midnight channel anyway." Kanji commented.

Naoto flipped to the next page.

"The last date is today's...I can't believe such a small child appeared on it. I must save this child, no matter what…" _What does he mean by "it" and "save"?_ The detective made her deduction.

"Namatame must have seen Nanako on the midnight channel."

"That bastard! We're going after him, Naoto!"

As Kanji was more than ready to jump into the TV, Naoto grabbed his hand.

"Wait Kanji! We must devise a plan before rescuing Nanako. We have to regroup with Senpai and the others!"

Kanji argued.

"We can't leave Nanako alone with a guy like that!"

"Calm down! We would be risking our own lives if we venture into an unknown area!"

Kanji shook his hand away from Naoto's.

"If she dies...Think about how Senpai and the others would feel! I'm going after him!"

"Kanji no!"

The tall male ignored the detective and entered into the TV.

Naoto stood behind the delivery truck alone.

 _I can't let Kanji go into the TV world by himself! I have to do something!_

"Hey!"

Naoto quickly turned around toward the voice: A girl with pale skin and chin-length brown and black hair appeared. She was wearing a blue officer cap, a sleeveless white shirt with a short black necktie, and a red and black checkered skirt. She also carried a big blue bag.

"Who are you?" The detective asked.

"A friend of that jerk: Yu Narukami...I heard you and that old guy arguing."

Naoto had to blink several times to absorb that information.

 _Senpai a jerk? And Kanji an old guy? What world does she live in?_

The girl spoke again.

"Listen, I can contact that jerk for you and bring him and his friends here. You should go after your friend."

 _She's right...Kanji may be strong, but if he's alone. There's a high risk that he will...No, I will prevent that from happening._ The detective nodded.

"That will be most helpful, I appreciate your assistance. Please get in touch with Senpai...Oh, and hand him this diary. Tell him it belongs to Taro Namatame and that it is crucial evidence for the case."

Naoto gave the strange girl the diary and was about to leap into the TV, but the detective was curious about one mystery: _How come I have never seen this girl?_ The detective spoke.

"What's your name?"

"My name?...It's Marie." The strange girl replied.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Marie. I have to go after my comrade. Please contact Senpai as soon as possible."

Naoto entered the TV, leaving Marie alone.

Marie took out a cell-phone and dialed Yu's number. He picked up.

"Hey jerk, that old guy and the blue-haired boy entered the TV. The boy gave me a diary too...he said it belongs to Taro Namatame and that it's important for the case."

…

…

…

-TV world: Heaven-

 _Nanako...your world looks like heaven.,,_

Naoto ran through the corridors avoiding all of the shadows. There was no way she could take on groups of them alone, which made her even more worried about Kanji. After proceeding through several floors without conflicts. She heard a voice.

"Mom…Mom...Where are you...Why did you disappear…?"

The detective frowned.

"Nanako...you must miss your mother...so that's why this world looks like heaven."

Suddenly, Naoto heard clashes in the distance. _Kanji must be fighting!_

The detective ran forward, she still heard Nanako's voice in the background.

"Why did you leave me…? No...Come back…"

"But I'm not lonely...I have Dad with me."

"I know he's always late coming home...and he never plays with me because he's so busy…"

"He can't cook or do laundry either…" Naoto was upset. _Dojima! You need to be a better father!_

"He tries to be nice, though he's a little scary sometimes...but I love him."

"Big bro is with me now too, So I'm not alone…"

The detective saw Kanji surrounded by a group of shadows. The tall male summoned his persona to crush a group of shadows in front of him. The shadows behind Kanji were about to ambush him from behind, but Naoto summoned her persona and used Megidola to dispose of them. They both regrouped. Kanji looked at Naoto with sincerity.

"You saved me..."

"It was reckless of you to charge in alone. Did you consider how I would feel if something unimaginable had happened to you?" The detective vented her frustration towards Kanji. The tall male responded.

"You were that worried about me?"

Kanji stared at Naoto. He blushed. Naoto also blushed and quickly took her statement back.

"Never mind that! Nanako is in danger! Senpai and the others should be on their way here. We have to make the first strike and stop Namatame!"

Both teenagers regained their cool. They move on to the next location.

…

…

…

-Heaven: Top of the Paradise-

After some struggles with a couple of tough shadows and climbing up tree vines, the teenagers made it to the top of heaven. What stood before them was a large double door embroidered in gold.

"I won't hand over this girl...no matter what...this time...for sure." A man's voice could be heard.

"I'm scared...Where are you Mom...Dad...Save me..." Nanako's voice could be heard.

Kanji was more than ready to break the doors open. Naoto stood in front of him.

"Wait Kanji, we need a plan. Nanako's safety is our first priority: which means we have to get her away from Namatame."

"And how do we that!?" Kanji responded.

Naoto closed her eyes and folded her arms. _We'll have to take his attention away from Nanako..._

"Kanji, Listen closely to what I'm about to say."

The detective explained the plan to the tall male.

…

...

"...And you will only take action if it comes to that."

Kanji scratched the back of his head.

"I don't like it...but if it saves Nanako, you can count on me."

"I am counting on you Kanji. We cannot fail here."

Kanji nodded at the Naoto. The detective returned the nod, and she opened the golden doors: entering alone.

…

…

…

Naoto left the large golden doors open and ran across the bridge to the other end. At the other end, there were stairs leading up to a circular altar that was surrounded by angel statues and pillars. At the top of the altar: Namatame restrained Nanako with one of his arms. The detective paused mid-way up the stairs. Nanako gasped when she saw the detective.

"N-Naoto!"

"You mustn't go!" Namatame shouted at the helpless child.

The detective glanced at Nanako, then she glanced at Namatame and spoke.

"Taro Namatame!"

"You...know me?"

"You used to be a city council secretary until your affair with Mayumi Yamano was exposed. I read about you in the reports. The police suspected you of murdering Miss Yamano, but you had a perfect alibi..."

"I couldn't save her: Mayumi...but don't worry...I'll save this girl...like how I saved you."

"Please tell me what you mean by "save", you "saved" me by throwing me into the TV? People who get thrown into the TV world are eventually killed if they're not rescued!"

The detective slowly began walking up the stairs.

"Don't come near me!" Namatame barked at Naoto. Naoto shouted back at him.

"I only wish to talk with you! This is my proof!"

...And the detective threw her only weapon: her gun, at Namatame. It landed on the ground next to him. Namatame picked up the gun with his free arm and pointed it at Naoto. He spoke.

"What are you up to…"

"N-No Naoto!" Nanako started crying.

The detective continued to speak.

"Namatame, I also wish to "save" that girl. Her name is Nanako. She's a valuable friend of mine and is also related to my Senpai."

"Big Bro?...I want my dad and Big Bro..." the little girl continued to cry.

 _Nanako, please hang in there!_ The detective shouted at Namatame.

"Please tell me why you are throwing people who appear on the Midnight Channel into the TV!?"

The detective wasn't much of a threat without her weapon. The ex-secretary decided to answer her question.

"People needing to be saved appear...That's why I put them in the TV…"

"But, surely you know the TV world is dangerous!" Naoto argued, she continued walking toward Namatame and Nanako without him noticing.

Namatame was deep in thought.

 _This world is dangerous…? N-No!_

"But I saved you...You're alive because I put you in the TV…"

He still had the gun pointed at Naoto. Naoto shouted at him.

"And I would have died if my friends had not come to my rescue! You've seen those creatures in this world! Those shadows...They're capable of killing people!"

Namatame was shaking...He let go of Nanako and dropped Naoto's gun. The man dropped to the floor, standing with the support of his kneecaps and feet.

Naoto gulped. _Was I able to convince him?_ The detective quickly swiped her gun off the floor and reloaded it. _It was empty from the beginning as a safety measure, but what comes next..._

"Naoto!" Nanako immediately ran to the detective and hugged her.

Suddenly, Namatame spoke…

"This place...and those creatures were abominable...I've been sending people to this horrible place...I'm a killer...It can't be!?" The man was confused by the truth. And that was when the unthinkable occurred.

A dark aura surrounded Namatame. The glow of a strong shadow...

…

…

…

-Kanji Tatsumi-

"Shit!" Kanji sprinted toward the altar toward Naoto and Nanako.

Kanji was told not to take action and to allow the detective to reason with the man. The only time he would have taken action, is if Namatame was intent on physically harming Nanako. He didn't have to worry about Naoto since the gun she gave Namatame had no rounds in it. Unfortunately, the situation has changed. Kanji ran up to Naoto and Nanako.

The detective shouted at the little girl.  
"Nanako! Go down these stairs and hide behind a pillar!"

"But I'm scared! I want to stay with you!"

Kanji also shouted at Nanako.

"Nanako, listen to Naoto! It's dangerous here! We don't want ya to get hurt!"

The little girl started to cry, but she understood. Nanako ran down the stairs and hid.

Namatame spoke,

"What a wonderful world…An unknown, unreachable place...filled with pleasant fog...I'm a Savior…It's filthy over there, so many evildoers. That's why I'm going to save them...I'm a Savior, a righteous hero..."

Kanji spoke,

"What the hell is he saying?!"

"This must be his shadow! Kanji! We have to stop him!" The detective exclaimed.

Namatame glared at the two teenagers.

"Give...her back...I'm...I'm going to...SAVE HER!" His voice started breaking and becoming monstrous. A swarm of shadows flowed into Namatame, each one mutating his physical body. At the end of his transformation, he became a giant demon that had a red circular symbol floating over his height. Naoto and Kanji could feel the strength of this monster: it was the strongest being they faced so far.

 _T-the hell!? Why is his shadow so powerful. Dammit! And it's only me and Naoto!_

"Kanji! We cannot fall! We have to hold out until Senpai and the others get here!"

The tall male nodded at his comrade. They both stood their ground. The demon spoke:

"I'M GOING TO SAVE HER! DON'T INTERFERE!"

Naoto and Kanji both summoned their personas and fought Kunino-sagiri.

…

…

…

Kanji was breathless. He wasn't sure how long they would hold out. He glanced at Naoto on the opposite side of the battlefield. She wasn't looking too well.

 _C'mon Senpai! Hurry!_

Kanji sent his persona out to beat down the demon, and Naoto used a mind charged Megidola subsequently, but it wasn't enough to bring the demon down.

"DON'T INTERFERE"

A red aura engulfed Kanji and the male was paralyzed.

 _What the-!?_

Kanji began walking toward the detective. Naoto didn't notice as she was too busy shooting the demon with her gun.

"N-Naoto!" Kanji shouted at his comrade.

The detective glanced at the tall male in confusion.

"Kanji?"

 _I can't control myself!_

Kanji summoned his persona to his side, and sent it to tackle Naoto. Luckily, the detective leapt out of the way.

"Kanji! What are you doing!" The detective shouted at her comrade.

"Get away from me! I can't control my body!"

The detective immediately understood the situation, but before she could react: Kunino-sagiri physically attacked her with his fist. The detective was sent flying a couple of meters off the ground.

Kanji shouted.

"NAOTO! YOU'RE GONNA PAY FOR THAT!"

He broke free from the control the demon had on him and used his persona to assault the boss.

Naoto got up. She was injured but she still had to help Kanji.

She aimed her gun at the demon and fired several rounds. The demon spoke"

"DON'T GET IN MY WAY"

The same red aura engulfed both Kanji and Naoto: they both lost control over their bodies. Kunino-sagiri floated away from the two teenagers completely out of their reach. The demon observed the situation. Naoto pointed her gun at Kanji, and Kanji was slowly walking toward Naoto.

"K-Kanji! I can't!"

"Naoto! Shoot me before I hurt you!"

They both hesitated in attacking each other.

"IT IS FUTILE"

Kunino-Sagiri strengthened the control he had over Kanji: A red symbol spawned above Kanji and the tall male was no longer able to speak. Naoto was still hesitating. She spoke.

"Kanji…?"

It all happened too fast. Kanji jumped at the detective and tackled her to the ground. He choked her with both hands. The detective gasped for air.

"Kanji…! Snap out of it!...Please!"

The detective saw tears falling from the tall male before she was lifted into the air by him, and thrown into a nearby pillar with brute force. The pillar collapsed and Naoto fell from the pillar onto the ground with a thud. The detective was not moving.

…

…

…

-Later-

"Everyone! All out attack!" Rise shouted at the investigation team.

Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, Teddie, Yu, along with Rise had finally arrived. The investigation team sent their personas out to deal the finishing blow toward Kunino-sagiri.

After the combined attacks from the investigation team, The giant demon had been defeated and reverted back to Taro Namatame. The delivery man fell to the ground and fainted.

"B-Big bro...I was so scared!" Nanako came out from hiding and hugged her big bro. She was sobbing uncontrollably. Yu comforted her and returned the hug. Chie pat the girl on her head.

"We'll always be here for you Nanako!"

Nanako stopped hugging her big bro and glanced at Kanji, who was standing over Naoto's body.

"Big bro...something bad happened to your friends..."

And Nanako explained what she had witnessed during the fight to Chie and Yu: How Kanji and Naoto were forced to fight each other. Chie and Yu both nodded.

Kanji crouched down near the fallen detective, he stared at Naoto with a defeated expression. The detective's skin tone was losing its color and started turning white.

Yosuke and Rise approached him. The prince of Junes gulped and spoke.

"W-What happened to Naoto!?"

Kanji cried and punched the ground.

"IT'S ALL MY FAULT! I...I DID THIS TO HER!"

"No! It can't be true!" Rise gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"I did it! I couldn't stop! Why couldn't I stop!"

Kanji continued to cry.

Yukiko and Teddie approached the scene. They both immediately ran to Naoto's body to check her pulse. Using their personas, they restore some of her wounds with their healing ability. Naoto's skin tone was returning back to its original color.

Yukiko spoke,

"Naoto's still with us...We need to get her to a hospital. I'm sorry I couldn't do anymore than this Kanji..." The long haired girl spoke with a sad expression.

"We need to get her out quick!" Teddie exclaimed.

The investigation team carried Taro Namatame out of the TV world. Kanji placed Naoto on his back and carried her out.

…

…

* * *

-Kanji Tatsumi-

 _Nanako is safe and unharmed and is at home with Dojima._

 _Namatame was currently in questioning. The police needed to question him about the case...but it's damn obvious he's the culprit! I'll murder him for what he did!_

 _Naoto...I can't visit her yet since the doctors said she was in a critical condition...Dammit! It's my fault!…Nanako told the team we were being controlled...but I still hurt Naoto! Why!...WHY_

...

…

...

A thick fog seemed to be encroaching Inaba. It gave off a creepy vibe…

Kanji received a phone call at home. It was from Senpai. The tall male answered it.

"Hey, Adachi says it's okay to visit Naoto now."

"All right." Kanji replied back to Yu.

 _Adachi?...oh right, that incompetent policeman who works with Dojima._

…

…

…

-Inaba Municipal Hospital: Patient's room-

The investigation team stood around Naoto. The detective was confined in her bed, lightly breathing. Adachi was there as well. Naoto opened her eyes and looked around her.

"Everyone..." She smiled and was almost on the verge of crying.

Kanji spoke.

"Naoto!...I'm so sorry for what I did!"

Everyone in the room was silent. Kanji still felt guilty for hurting his comrade, even after Nanako had explained to everyone that he was being controlled.

"Kanji...Please...don't blame...yourself." The detective spoke to Kanji.

The tall male had to wipe a tear from his eye. Naoto looked at her Senpai and spoke.

"The case...finish it. I'm...tired." Yu nodded. He remembered the diary Marie gave him due to Naoto's request. He would have to discuss it with the investigation team soon when Adachi wasn't around. They did not submit this clue to the police station yet.

Rise spoke.

"Please don't push yourself Naoto! Get some rest okay?"

The detective nodded and closed her eyes. She fell asleep.

Everyone exited the room.

…

…

…

The doctor informed the investigation team that Naoto would be stable for now, but her injuries are far worse than she actually looks: Internal bleeding and several broken bones. She would have to remain in the hospital for quite some time to recover.

Adachi explained to the team that they were still questioning Namatame. However, he was in no condition to tell the police anything useful as he was mentally unstable and needed more time to recover. Adachi didn't tell them where Namatame was presently at though.

…

…

…

-Junes Food Court:-

Everyone in Inaba was afraid of the thick fog. People rarely went out and some even considered the thick fog poisonous. The food court was empty. The investigation team discovered that the glasses they wore in the TV world, also improved visibility within the thick fog of Inaba...there was something dark about this fact. The team decided to meet at their usual headquarters, without Naoto this time. Yu summarized the facts of the case.

1\. Miss Yamano was killed. Saki discovered her body.

2\. Saki was killed shortly later.

3\. A copycat murder occurred, however, the victim was not involved with the midnight channel.

4\. Nanako was abducted by Namatame. He has been arrested and is now in questioning.

Yu placed Namatame's diary at the center of the table, revealing all the victims involved, even the ones who survived. Kanji spoke.

"Naoto went over everything in that diary with me when we found it. Doesn't that prove he's the killer!? The first two victims are on the list!"

Yu nodded. The leader put the small diary back in his pocket.

The only thing left to do was to wait for the police to build a case against Namatame...

Suddenly, Yu's phone rang. The leader answered the call. It was Adachi.

"Hello? This is Adachi. Um, I want you to stay calm and listen to me, okay? Naoto's condition suddenly got worse...You and your friends should come back to the hospital immediately...We'll be waiting."

Adachi hung up. Yu explained the situation to the investigation team.

Everyone gasped. The investigation team rushed over to the hospital.

…

…

…

The investigation team stood around Naoto's bed at the hospital. She was currently unconscious, but the doctor explained that her heartbeat was fading out. She was also having trouble breathing. Kanji was terrified. _No!_

"Can't you do something!" the tall male shouted at the doctor. The doctor replied back.

"We'll do our best. I must ask everyone to step outside for the time being."

The investigation team stepped out of the room. They would have to place their faith on the doctor and nurses to treat Naoto. Once they were out of the room, Kanji was frustrated and he shouted.

"Dammit! Why does this have to happen to Naoto!"

"Calm down Kanji." Yu told his comrade.

"How am I supposed to stay calm at a time like this!?" Can't believe this is happening… _to you..._

Chie was worried and spoke.

"Naoto's gonna be okay...right?"

Just then, Adachi walked down the hallway and met up with the team. He spoke:

"You guys still here?"

Yosuke responded.

"Any luck with your investigation on Namatame?"

"Um about that...We're gonna have a hard time making these charges stick." Adachi answered.

"What's that mean?" Yosuke continued to question the older male.

Everyone glanced at Adachi, awaiting for a response. Adachi spoke with a cool manner.

"It will be next to impossible to find him guilty in court. He had a perfect alibi on the first case. And the whole angle about him putting people into TVs...there's no way that'll stand up in court. No one would believe that. What the public wants is when, where, and how Namatame killed these people." Adachi finished his statement.

Kanji walked toward Adachi. The tall male wore an unpleasant look on his face.

"Well, ain't you calm about this."

"I'm just telling you the truth." Adachi defended himself.

"And you call yourself a cop!?" The tall male grabbed Adachi's necktie and shouted at him.

"You wanna see proof?! We have that psychopath's diary! See it for yourself dammit!"

Kanji forcibly took Namatame's diary out of Yu's pocket and smashed the diary onto Adachi's face.

Rise gasped at Kanji's action and shouted.

"Hey stop-!"

Suddenly, a nurse opened the door from Naoto's room and ran down the hallway.

"What the-?" Kanji let go of Adachi.

Adachi quickly read the contents of the diary and spoke.

"The names of Miss Yamano and that Konishi girl are on here. Even the names of people who have went missing are on here as well. This settles it."

Kanji glanced at Adachi and shouted.

"What did you say!?"

"Is Naoto Shirogane's family here!?" The nurse ran back to the lobby and interrupted.

"Her grandfather can't leave the house...What's going on!?" Kanji answered.

The nurse panicked.

"Oh no! I have to call him. Someone needs to talk to her-!"

 _Naoto!_

Kanji didn't care. He rushed into the room ignoring the nurse and the investigation team.

* * *

The doctor glanced at the teenager who suddenly entered the room. He shot Kanji a look of depression. Kanji understood that look: he felt his world slowly falling apart.

 _No…no...no_

The tall male walked up to Naoto's bedside.

"ah…ugh…" Naoto was in pain. She was struggling for survival.

The machine monitoring the detective's condition began to beep rapidly.

"Naoto! Stay with me!" Kanji shouted at his comrade.

"Kan...ji" The blue haired detective muttered out.

Kanji placed both of his hands on one of Naoto's hand.

"I'm right here." Kanji spoke to Naoto.

"Kanji..."

The detective looked at the tall male. Tears began to drop from her eyes.

"I...wish...I had...more...time..to spend..with every...one…and...you..."

"No! You can't give up-!"

"I'm...glad...I...met...you….Kan..ji…"

Naoto closed her eyes. The machine stopped beeping rapidly. It only made one infinite beep.

The investigation team ran into the room. The doctor and the nurse held their heads down.

Chie, Yukiko, and Rise all looked at the detective in the bed. They began crying.

Teddie was standing stiffly, he was extremely sad.

Yosuke was angry and frustrated. _Another friend because of this case..._

Yu walked toward Kanji and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Kanji couldn't hold back his tears any longer. He cried.

Naoto Shirogane had passed away in front of him.

…

…

...

End


	10. Kanji Tatsumi

A quick chapter. I realized the previous chapter had a ton of plot in it. This chapter will minimize that, considering how the previous chapter ended. I was NOT going to let it end on that note. The next update won't be for a while. Enjoy the read.

* * *

-Inaba Hospital: Naoto's hospital room-

"DAMMIT!" Yosuke shouted. He exited the room.

"Y-Yosuke? Teddie was worried, he went after Yosuke.

Kanji ignored his comrades. The blue haired detective in front of him was no longer breathing. She was still wearing her hospital gown, and her trademark cap was placed on a small square table beside her. Just yesterday, she was full of life and personality. And now she was gone.

"This could be bad. I'm going after Yosuke. Will you be okay?" Yu spoke to Kanji.

The tall male didn't respond back to his Senpai. He just continued to stare at Naoto.

Rise wiped her tears away and spoke.

"I'll stay here with him..."

Yu nodded. Chie, Yukiko, and the leader left the room to go after Yosuke.

The doctor and nurses left as well to give the teenagers their moment.

Rise approached the detective's bedside, opposite to Kanji, and held Naoto's other hand.

"I...I don't want to believe it…" She began crying again.

Kanji continued to stare at Naoto. He didn't want to believe it either.

"Kanji...I'm sorry...I know how you felt about her...if only...if only we had arrived sooner!"

Rise felt guilty. Kanji responded.

"Don't beat yourself up. I know it's my fault...I didn't listen to her back then. I rushed in and this is what happens."

Rise objected.

"No! Don't say that. You would have done anything to protect her...because...you really did like her..."

Kanji was silent. He was still holding Naoto's hand.

Yosuke's voice could be heard from the lobby.

"You transported him to the same hospital!? For crying out loud, he's the suspect in the case!"

"What are you getting mad at me for? This is the biggest hospital, and he's in no condition to be moved!" Adachi's voice could be heard. The two continued to argue.

Rise spoke.

"I think Namatame is in this hospital based on what I'm hearing from Yosuke and Adachi…"

Kanji remained silent… _Naoto...Namatame will pay for his crimes..._

The tall male removed his hands from the fallen detective and stood up to exit the room.

However, Rise also stood up and got in his way.

"Let Senpai and the others handle this. I saw that look in your eyes…you're planning on doing something horrible aren't you!?"

"Tch, I can't forgive him. Get out of the way."

Rise was defiant.

"No Kanji! You can't just throw yourself on that path! I won't let you! I know he deserves it...but you can't! Please stay in this room just a little longer...for Naoto's sake!"

"What good will it do!? Looking at her won't bring her back! It ain't gonna solve anything!"

"And what you're planning to do will!? You have to think twice about this!" The idol was determined.

"I-I...! AAAAGHHH!" Kanji was defeated. He punched the wall.

Rise sighed.

"Calm down Kanji...I'm going to talk with Senpai and the others...Just stay here and wait for us...Please?"

Kanji sighed and nodded. He went back to Naoto's bedside.

Rise left the room. Kanji could hear the investigation team arguing with Adachi. Then, he heard everyone running to the second floor.

The tall male continued to stare at the fallen detective. She looked so peaceful in her slumber. But...it was depressing to think about how she would never wake up…Kanji spoke.

"I...I was always watching over you...And I still couldn't save you...I couldn't do anything…"

Kanji leaned over Naoto and he kissed the detective on her lips. The tall male took her trademark cap on the small table and placed it on top of the fallen detective's head.

"I won't forget you Naoto…you were always more than a friend..."

Kanji saluted the detective and exited the room.

* * *

-Somewhere in the fog-

Naoto Shirogane woke up. She was laying on the ground and there was fog all around her. She stood up and observed her surroundings. She seemed to be on a street with nothing around her besides the fog.

"Where...am I?"

"You're one lucky girl. Your prince did kiss you..."

A girl wearing a blue cap, who also carried a big blue bag emerged from the fog in front of Naoto. Marie approached the detective. Naoto spoke.

"Marie? What are we doing in a place like this?"

"I'm keeping a promise. You're still asleep in the real world, but your consciousness hasn't returned yet." Marie answered her.

Naoto was even more confused. She then remembered she felt an intense pain throughout her whole body, and the last thing she saw before everything went black was Kanji. Naoto gasped.

"...I'm dead."

"Not anymore." Marie responded.

The strange girl summoned a giant blue door in front of Naoto.

"Enter and you'll return to your world."

Naoto was deep in thought: _I'm alive?..._ The detective spoke to Marie.

"Marie, it was impossible for me to survive, given the state of my injuries. How am I alive?"

Marie smiled at Naoto.

"Like I said, you're one lucky girl...your prince kissed you."

Naoto blushed. _Who would kiss me when I'm dead!?...Oh…HE might..._

Marie spoke again.

"Now go. The team is waiting for you. You guys will become the seekers of the truth."

"Just who are you Marie!?" Naoto was even more intrigued by this strange girl.

"Not anyone important..."

Marie stepped away from the blue door. Naoto spoke.

"You're not coming with me?"

"...I have to do something here. I promise I will see you and that jerk again."

Naoto nodded and smiled. _She still thinks Senpai is a jerk..._

"I understand...You will keep your promise! I'll see you on the other side."

Naoto opened the blue doors and stepped into it: And then it vanished.

Marie gazed down on the floor.

"...I won't be able to keep that promise. This will be the last time we ever meet…"

* * *

The detective woke up in her hospital room. The doctor and nurse on duty gasped. The doctor spoke to the detective.

"Y-You're all right! You came around!"

The nurse spoke.

"I will go and get her friends. They should still be in this hospital."

The nurse left the room. Naoto sat up from her bed. She felt really tired and weak.

"No, you must stay in bed and rest. It's rare for people to resuscitate after their heart fails on them. We need to monitor on how you will recover from this point on."

"...Thank you doctor, although I believe I will be fine( _considering the experience I just went through)_ , I will follow your advice and rest in bed."

A couple of minutes later, the nurse returned along with the investigation team.

Naoto greeted her friends.

"Hello everyone."

"You're alive! Oh Naoto!" Yukiko smiled and wiped a tear from her eye..

"A-Are you serious!" Yosuke was surprised and he smiled.

"Oh my god...I...I..." Chie started crying tears of joy.

Rise approached the detective's bedside and hugged her. The idol began sobbing.

"I-I didn't know what I was gonna do…"

Teddie also went to the bedside and hugged Naoto. He cried like a little bear.

"Naoto-Baby! Don't ever leave us again!"

"Haha...I would never abandon you guys." Naoto smiled and wiped their tears away.

The detective returned their hugs and comforted her friends. Rise and Teddie stepped back and let their Senpai and Kanji approach Naoto.

The detective glanced at her Senpai. Yu smiled and he spoke.

"I'm glad you pulled through...miracles do happen."

"Indeed they do." The detective responded. _I'll have to talk to him about Marie in the future…_

And she finally met Kanji's gaze. The tall male spoke.

"Y-You're really here...I ain't dreaming!?"

"No Kanji, this is not a dream. You-"

The detective was interrupted by the tall male embracing her tightly. He cried.

"Dammit Naoto! I-I was worried sick! Don't go dying on me like that!"

"K-Kanji!...I might if you suffocate me like this!" She was blushing.

Even the doctor had to object.

"Please be gentle with the patient or I will have to ask you to leave."

"Shit. Sorry…" Kanji let go of Naoto and looked into her eyes. The tall male still had a couple of tears beneath his eyes. Naoto wiped his tears away with her hand.

"It's all right Kanji. I'm fine."

Kanji smiled at her.

"Yeah...It's all right now…" The tall male placed both of his hands on Naoto's shoulders.

And he did the unthinkable: Kanji leaned toward Naoto and kissed the detective on her lips. [Kanji's Courage has been maxed!]

The investigation team gasped and blushed. The doctor sighed.

"Young love at its finest…"

"OH MY GOD! IT'S ABOUT TIME YOU TWO!" Rise exclaimed happily.

Naoto's thoughts: _KANJI! WHY DID YOU KISS ME IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!?_

Naoto immediately tried to pull away, but the tall male then embraced her and pulled her in, intensifying the kiss. She couldn't resist and was forced to kiss him back. Tears of embarrassment began forming at her eyes. Kanji ended the kiss and held the detective close to his chest.

Naoto jabbed him in the chest with her fist, not that it would inflict much damage due to her current condition. Kanji only chuckled. Naoto was still crying.

"I-I..WHY!? Argh! KANJI! EVERYONE WAS WATCHING!" The detective sobbed.

Her face was completely red. She buried her face into Kanji's chest.

"They're cool with it. Right guys?" Kanji smirked at his fellow friends.

The investigation members cheered.

"Both of you are adorable!" Yukiko stated.

"Yeah, like Beauty and the Beast!" Chie teased the tall male and the detective.

"Kanji DID score with Naoto-baby!" Teddie exclaimed

"Wow...can't believe I'm being outdone by Kanji." Yosuke frowned.

"I kind of knew this would happen eventually!" Rise winked at the detective.

"I have no objections." Yu stated with a cool manner.

"See? Told ya." The tall male returned his attention to the detective. He wiped her tears away with his hand. Naoto glanced up at Kanji.

 _Everyone is...making fun of us!_

Naoto continued to cry. But they were tears of joy. She shouted.

"Y-You guys are all terrible!"

Kanji pat the detective's back with his hand.

"Hey, we're here for you. I'll always be here for you…"

Naoto realized how close she was to Kanji. They stared into each other's eyes. Kanji gulped and spoke.

"I love you."

If Naoto could become more red, she would explode. She quickly looked at the investigation team, they were all gasping and in shock. Then she looked back at Kanji, his face had become red as well. He was awaiting a response. Naoto felt very hot and looked at the window instead. The detective spoke:

"Kanji...I can't even look at you anymore…...because I also love you..."

!

[Naoto and Kanji have confessed their inner feelings for each other. The bond between the Emperor Arcana and Fortune Arcana has raised to Level 8! Naoto's and Kanji's relationship has now become intimate.]

"What!? How are ya gonna love me without looking at me?" Kanji teased Naoto.

"Y-You're horrible Kanji! This is already beyond embarrassing! In fact, unhand me pervert!" Naoto pushed Kanji away, but he shifted his body closer instead.

"Nah. I think I like sitting close to you." Kanji smiled at Naoto. Naoto gulped and looked away, she looked at the investigation members instead.

They were all laughing and cheering her and Kanji on.

"N-No...Please don't look at me!" Naoto cried tears of embarrassment. She hid her red face under the hospital blanket. Rise spoke.

"Hey Senpai! We should have a celebration as soon as Naoto is released from the hospital!"

"Oh! We better make sure there's lots of good food! We have to work up Naoto's appetite!" Chie added in.

"What if we had the group date cafe again, but only among us?" Yosuke smiled.

"Group date cafe? I'm beary excited to score with the ladies!" Teddie beamed at Yosuke.

Yukiko gave the bear a look. She shot him down.

"No. We are not going to do that again. But for food...how about I make curry for everyone instead?"

A sweatmark formed on everyone at the mention of Yukiko's curry. Rise coughed and spoke.

'L-Let's ask Senpai on what we should do...Um Senpai?"

Everyone is looking at Yu, it seems they are awaiting a response:

1\. Let's plan Naoto's and Kanji's wedding.

2\. Naoto hasn't tried Yukiko's curry yet. We should all eat it again!

3\. Slumber party at my place. We need to talk about the case.

…

…

…

End


	11. Culprit

Chapter summary: Naoto and Kanji shananigans + LOTS AND LOTS OF PLOT. I should probably change the genre of this fanfic to Romance/Adventure...What do you all think?

Oh, and apparently, I'm a liar about updates. But I promise the next update will not arrive so suddenly/fast. Give it like 2~3 weeks from now.

* * *

-Inaba Hospital: Naoto's hospital room-

"Kanji, you should go home and rest. I'll be okay...really..."

"I ain't leaving till visiting hours are over!"

Kanji sat on Naoto's bed, one of his hands was interlocked with one of hers. The investigation members have already went home to rest for the day. Everyone was relieved Naoto was alive. The detective glared at Kanji.

"I cannot believe you kissed me in front of everyone…" She sighed.

"Was it bad?" The tall male frowned at Naoto.

"N-No! I did not mean it like that! I was just...unprepared for the moment...You surprised me..."

 _And now our friends will tease us for eternity. Oh Kanji...you did not have to rush it!_

The tall male spoke.

"Sorry bout that...I couldn't help myself after seeing you were alive. I thought I had really lost you Naoto…If I didn't do it then..I was afraid I wouldn't get another chance..."

Kanji squeezed Naoto's hand. They were both blushing as they weren't used to physical contact with each other. Naoto closed her eyes and smirked at Kanji.

"So you decided to make a move on me while I was weak and fragile in this hospital bed...that is not very noble of you."  
"Wha-!? Hey!" Kanji's face became red.

The detective laughed.

"It is quite all right Kanji. I'm really glad to be here...alive with everyone...and with you."

Naoto stared at their interlocked hands.

"Naoto…"

Kanji shifted closer to the detective and used his other hand to tilt her face up, so they were facing each other. Naoto gulped. As Kanji leaned forward to kiss her, the door to the room suddenly swung open. Kanji quickly pulled back and Naoto looked at the window. Adachi walked in and spoke.

"Hey Detective Prince-! Uh...did I come in at a bad time?"

Adachi stared at Kanji's and Naoto's interlocked hands.

Naoto and Kanji quickly removed their hands away from each other. They were both still blushing.

The older policeman laughed.

"Hahaha, youth…I guess I did interrupt something..."

Naoto cleared her throat and spoke formally.

"Tohru Adachi, why have you graced us with your presence?"

"Right. Just wanted to check up on you. Your friends were being so dramatic that I got really worried. They almost broke into Namatame's room…"

"Namatame's in this hospital!?" Naoto was surprised.

"...Yeah. We didn't tell you about that yet." Kanji responded to the detective. Naoto spoke.

"Adachi, I would like to interrogate Namatame. It is crucial for this case!"

The older policeman responded.

"Woah woah woah...hold your horses. Namatame's in no condition for an interrogation. He's mentally unstable at the moment...even we're having difficulty extracting useful information from him."

Naoto looked down and sighed.

"I see...I assume it will take some time for him to became stable again…"

Adachi scratched the back of head.

"Yeah, and it's near impossible to build a case against someone who has a perfect alibi on the first victim..."

"Mayumi Yamano." Naoto muttered under her breath. Adachi nodded at her answer.

"Yep. Although, this recent piece of evidence does throw some suspicion on him…"

Adachi took out a diary from his pockets. Naoto recognized that diary instantly.

"That's Namatame's diary!"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" Adachi was confused.

"I recovered that diary at the crime scene. It lists all the victims involved with the case, the exception being the copycat murder."

Adachi stared at Naoto.

"Huh?...So you kept crucial evidence from the crime scene to yourself and didn't submit it to the police right away?"

Naoto gasped. This time Kanji spoke.

"I kept that evidence! If ya got any complaints, why don't you tell it to me!?"

"O-Okay! Calm down. You don't need to be so dramatic, sheesh…" Adachi ushered at the younger teenager. The policeman sighed.

"Listen...it's been a long day. I think I'm gonna head back home and sleep. You two should get some rest too before it gets too late."

As Adachi was exiting the room. Naoto shouted at him.

"Adachi!"

The policeman turned around and glanced at the detective.

"Right before Nanako's abduction, a threat letter was sent to the Dojima residence, directly addressed to Yu Narukami. Has that letter been analyzed for prints!?"

Adachi facepalmed himself.

"Aw man! That's what I forgot! Everything was so hectic when Nanako was kidnapped. I completely forgot about that letter!"

Kanji was pissed.

"What kind of policeman are you! You can't be that incompetent!"

Adachi defended himself.

"Things were crazy okay! Dojima was ordering the police force to block all exits to Inaba. I was busy running around everywhere! Plus your friends attacked me to get Dojima's nephew out of questioning! It was just complete chaos!"

 _Wish I could have see that. The team beating him up._ Kanji smirked at the thought.

Naoto interrupted.

"We need that letter analyzed quickly Adachi. It may give us a clue!"

Adachi shrugged and sighed.

"Guess I'll have to make a stop at the police station before heading home...What a long day..."

 _You don't deserve a break!_ Kanji thought to himself and glared at Adachi.

Adachi said his goodbyes to the teenagers and left them alone.

"Something is not right…" Naoto was deep in thought.

"What's wrong?" Kanji was worried about his detective friend.

"Kanji...I need your help."

"You know I'll help ya with anything."

"We're going to break the law: It is urgent that I speak with Namatame now."

* * *

…

-Inaba Hospital: Second Floor-

Both Kanji and Naoto stood down the hall leading to Namatame's room. They were behind a wall, just at a corner that would eventually lead to Namatame's room. However, there was a police guard blocking the entrance to the suspect's room.

"Naoto, you sure you can move around!? You just came back from the dead! Literally!"

"I'm fine Kanji. The doctor informed me that my bones had somehow healed and that the fractures are all gone. They even X-rayed my body and everything seemed normal."

 _Somehow...I cheated death…But I have a more important objective right now._

Naoto spoke.

"We must get that police officer to abandon his post."

"What do ya have in mind?"

"Kanji...you may not like this idea…"

Naoto whispered something to Kanji, And the tall male suddenly flinched.

"HELL NO-!"

The detective placed her hand on Kanji's mouth to prevent his outburst.

"Shh!" She removed his hand after he somewhat calmed down. Kanji shouted at her.

"Th-That's gonna ruin my pride as a man!"

"Kanji-kun! This is serious!"

"Hey! Drop the "kun!" Can't ya think of something els-!?"

Kanji was interrupted by Naoto hugging him. She looked upwards at his face...blushing due to what she was going to do next. The detective gave the tall male a quick kiss on his lips and then she pulled back. The tall male was flushed red. Kanji spoke.

"Wh-What was that for…"

"Will you follow my plan now?" Naoto stared at Kanji with her grim expression.

"I might if ya do that again..." Kanji was charmed.

 _Well, that worked out the way I wanted it to._ Naoto smiled to herself and spoke.

"Of course...after we finish this task at hand. And...I won't think any less of you when you do execute this plan..."

Kanji sighed.

"Just please don't tell anyone about this...for my sake."

"You have my word Kanji." Naoto took off her trademark cap and gave it to the tall male.

He would be using it.

…

…

…

-A moment later-

Naoto ran up to the policeman guarding Namatame's room. The guard shouted at Naoto.

"Hey! This place is off limits-!"

"Please help me sir!"

The guard was interrupted by Naoto. The detective was panicking(an act)

"What's the problem!?" The guard demanded an answer from the detective.

"There is a pervert pursuing me! I beg of you! Please help me!"

"I don't see any-" The guard was interrupted again.

"C'MON GIRL! WHERE ARE YOU! I JUST WANNA TALK TO YA!" Kanji shouted from the opposite end of the hallway at Naoto and the guard.

Kanji wore nothing except his black underwear and Naoto's trademark cap…

Naoto hid behind the police guard and pointed at Kanji.

"It's him! That's the pervert!"

"WHA-WHAT THE HELL!?" Even the police guard was afraid. The almost-nude Kanji slowly walked toward Naoto and the police guard. The tall male taunted the policeman.

"Ohhhh, you gonna hide behind the police? What are ya gonna do about me officer!?"

"S-Silence! I order you to put some clothes on!" The guard barked at Kanji.

"Clothes? Psh! Who needs clothes! I don't even this underwear! Ya know what!...I'll just take it off!"

Naoto gasped.

"NO! Please do something officer! I cannot be exposed to such indecency!"

Feeling pressure from both Naoto and Kanji, the officer shouted.

"YOU WILL NOT TAKE OFF YOUR UNDERWEAR! I-I will arrest you for public indecency!" The policeman then ran toward Kanji. Kanji continued to taunt the policeman.

"HA! TRY AND STOP ME!" And Kanji sprinted away from the scene, provoking the policeman to chase after him. Naoto breathed a sigh of relief.

"Everything seems according to plan." _Buy me a lot of time Kanji..._

…

…

…

-Inaba Hospital: Namatame's room-

Naoto opened the door and shut it behind her. The room was dark. She flipped the light switch on.

"Who's there?" Namatame awoke from his slumber due to the light.

The detective walked toward the man lying on the hospital bed. Namatame was surprised.

"I-It's you!..."

"Namatame-san, there is something I'd like to ask you. It's tempting to think that you were the culprit behind this entire case...but I am here to learn the truth. So please...answer my questions."

Naoto finished her statement. Namatame gulped and nodded at Naoto. He spoke.

"I'll try...and I'm sorry...about harming you…"

"Apology accepted. First, did you kill Miss Yamano and Saki Konishi?"

The older man shook his head left and right.

"They were killed...I couldn't save them."

"I see...Next, does "saving people" mean killing people?"  
The older man shook his head in disagreement again.

"No...if nobody saves them, they'll be killed…That's why...I put them in there..."

 _Does he mean...he puts them inside the TV?_

"Who did you throw in first?" Naoto asked.

"The Amagi girl…"

Naoto spoke again.

"Then tell me if my estimation is correct so far. After discovering the Yamano and Konishi incidents, you realized an appearance on the Midnight Channel meant certain death. Thus to "save" her from that fate, you kidnapped Yukiko Amagi...You couldn't let her be killed, so you threw her into the TV, preventing the killer in this world from reaching her. And you repeated the process as more individuals appeared on the Midnight Channel."

Namatame nodded in agreement at Naoto.

 _It all falls into place…that means…_

Naoto gasped.

"Someone else murdered the first two victims. This person is still on the loose! Do you know who it is!?"

"I have no idea...I wanna know that too…"

"Then the warning letters...Why did you send them to the Dojima residence?"

Namatame stared at Naoto, confused by the question.

"Letters?...What are you talking about?..."

 _Based on his reaction...Namatame didn't write those letters to Senpai…_

"All right...please tell your side of the story Namatame-san. I need to know your perspective on this case to reveal the true culprit."

Namatame told everything to Naoto. His life, his affair, why suspicion was thrown on him, why he continued to "save" people. The detective sorted out the information carefully. She spoke.

"You never committed any of the murders. From your point of view, the murders did stop occurring once you threw the victims into the TV..."

"I'm...such a joke…" The older male sighed. "I'm sorry...I'm getting a little tired..."

Naoto understood.

"Thank you for answering all of my questions honestly."

"Wait...I beg you...Please find out whoever's behind this...You children are the only ones who know about that world…"

Naoto nodded at the man and left the room. She retreated back to her hospital room and pulled out her cellphone to text Kanji: "Meet me tomorrow at Aiya's."

The detective stared at her cellphone.

 _Hmm...I have not spoken with my grandfather for some time. I should call him and tell him about my condition…_

She dialed her grandfather's phone number. He answered the call.

Naoto spent a long time talking to her grandfather on the phone.

…

…

…

* * *

-The next day-

Thankfully, the doctors allowed Naoto to be discharged from the hospital much earlier than she had anticipated. There was nothing wrong with her, so there was no point in keeping her there. Naoto went back home to shower and change into her usual clothes: Her dark blue cardigan coat and plaid blue pants. She didn't have her trademark cap on since Kanji was using it. She greeted her grandfather and then traveled to Aiya's. She noticed that the fog in Inaba was much thicker than usual.

 _This fog is unnatural…_

 _..._

 _..._

 _..._

-Aiya Restaurant-

Kanji was seated at a square table at the back of the restaurant. The tall male wore black pants and a dark coat with brown fur around the neck area. Underneath the coat, he wore a yellow shirt. His clothing kept him warm and was comfortable to wear.

Kanji placed Naoto's trademark cap on the table in front of him. The automatic sliding door of the restaurant opened, and the detective entered. She walked toward Kanji's table and sat across from him.

 _Woah...she still looks amazing without her cap..._

As Naoto was reaching for her cap on the table, Kanji quickly blurted out loud.

"You don't have to wear it...Ya know! You look good without it!"

Naoto blushed.

"I-I'm more comfortable with the cap on...Sorry Kanji."

Kanji was letdown as Naoto put her trademark cap back on her head. The detective spoke.

"I assume you were able to shake off the police guard?"

"Yeah, just like ya said: He didn't recognize me after I took off the cap and put my clothes back on."

Naoto smiled.

"Then the plan was a success. I was able to gather new information from Namatame. I already sent a detailed text message to Senpai and the others regarding the new information Namatame told me."

Kanji was confused.

"Huh? I didn't get a text message about any new info...Besides the invite to Aiya's…"

The tall male stared at Naoto awaiting for a response. The detective blushed and looked to the side. She spoke without looking at Kanji.

"I-I wanted to talk to you about the case in person...I do owe you since you had to do something embarrassing. Without your assistance Kanji, I would not have been able to question Namatame's actions..."

Kanji gulped.

"So this is...a date?"

"Precisely..." Naoto said and she stared at Kanji.

Now both teenagers were blushing.

"L-Let's order something then!" Kanji blurted out.

"Y-Yes. We should scan the menu." Naoto flipped through the menu. She was not familiar with the choices.

"...What do you recommend Kanji?"

"Their mega beef bowls are good, but even I can't finish the damn thing."

The detective had an idea.

"We can share a beef bowl then."

"Huh? Um...Yeah! Good idea!" Kanji felt happier about the thought that the detective didn't mind sharing a meal with him.

The teenagers ordered their meal. They waited and stared at each other.

"..." Naoto was silent. _I should say something..._

"..." Kanji was silent. _What do I say..._

"Kanji, Would you care to tell me about your childhood?"

"My childhood? ...It's kind of embarrassing..."

"I disagree. It cannot be as embarrassing as kissing me in front of everyone."

 _I will never forget that!_ Naoto glared at Kanji. The tall male sighed and spoke.

"All right fine! I hate to admit this...but I...I liked to play house and go to Home Ec classes. The Home Ec classes were great! Uh...I made some cute dolls and fixed a girl's bag..."

The tall male looked down at the table in embarrassment. Naoto spoke.

"You started creating stuffed animals when you were just a child? And you repaired a girl's bag...I am amazed by that fact about you Kanji...I never had the same admiration for cute things or dolls when I was younger."

"Really? What did you like doing as a child?" Kanji was curious.

The detective was embarrassed this time.

"Um...uh...I made detective gadgets and built forts in high places like trees...I still have some of my detective tools at home since I despise throwing my possessions away. I always enjoyed solving mysteries...It gives me a sense of satisfaction to put all the clues together and solve the puzzle. I even made a detective badge just to feel like a real detective."

Naoto chuckled.

"You must think I sound quite silly and childish..."

Kanji smiled at Naoto.

"Not at all! It suits ya! You do like mysteries. Besides, I'm probably more strange since I have weird hobbies as a kid...ya know...things that guys don't usually do."

Naoto laughed.

"I do admit: your hobbies did catch me off guard. But I understand it is your passion. You enjoy it as much as I enjoy mysteries. Behind that rough exterior of yours...is a man that admires cute objects. I see nothing wrong with that Kanji."

Kanji blushed and glanced at the detective.

"So...you don't think I'm weird?"

"Of course not…although...you did behave awkwardly around my presence...but that was due to... attraction...May I ask when you began to admire me?"

Kanji looked down at the table again and spoke without looking at the detective.

"It was when...you approached me at my Ma's shop...I didn't even know you were a girl then. I was just surprised you wanted to hang out with me and ask me some questions…I thought you wanted to get to know me more."

"So when we first met!?" Naoto was surprised.

Kanji nodded at Naoto.

"You were kinda my type: mysterious and strong...But I was confused too since you appeared as a dude!...I'm glad you're a girl Naoto."

Naoto flushed red.

"Wha-!? Ahem! I-I suppose I may fit the "mysterious and strong" type..." The detective looked away from Kanji. Her face was completely red.

Kanji gulped. _Stop blushing!...It's too damn cute._ The tall male remembered something and spoke.

"Hey...you still owe me since I did that embarrassing favor for you back at the hospital."

"Oh..." Naoto coughed.

"M-Maybe somewhere more private…"

That was when their meal arrived. A young girl around their age placed their mega beef bowl at the center of the table, and then left them alone. Naoto's eyes went wide at the size of the meal.

"This...is an abundant quantity of meat…" The detective commented.

"Time to dig in!" Kanji stated.

They both grabbed their chopsticks and casually ate the pieces of meat one by one. Naoto glanced at Kanji as he was eating. He was stuffing himself rapidly…It was quite messy as the beef's grease was getting all over his face. Plus he was chewing with his mouth open.

 _I will NOT be kissing...that._ A sweatmark formed on Naoto. The detective spoke.

"Kanji."

"Mhmm?" Kanji said with his mouth full of food.

"Please have table manners..."

Kanji swallowed all the food in his mouth and wiped himself with a napkin.

"Uh...Sorry...I get messy when I'm hungry yo."

Naoto picked up a piece of beef with her chopsticks. She glanced at Kanji who was now staring at her.

"Kanji...could you open your mouth?"

"Er...all right?" The tall male did as the detective requested and opened his mouth.

Naoto slowly put the piece of beef in Kanji's mouth with her chopsticks. She dropped the beef in his mouth and pulled her chopsticks away. They were both staring at each other during this process.

"Now chew...properly." The detective commented.

Kanji chewed with his mouth closed and swallowed the food.

Naoto blushed at what she had just done to her... _comrade?...close friend? boyfriend!?_

Kanji smirked.

"All right...so that's how it is...Your turn."

"E-Excuse me!?" The detective blushed.

The tall male had already grabbed a piece of beef with his chopsticks. He spoke.

"Say "AHH" Naoto..."

 _This is embarrassing!_ The detective thought to herself. She gulped.

"Ahh…" the detective opened her mouth.

Kanji placed the beef inside the detective's mouth. Naoto quickly closed her mouth and chewed rapidly. She swallowed the piece of food. Kanji blushed.

 _I wanna do that again..._ The tall male thought to himself.

"We are not doing that again." Naoto stated, as if she had read Kanji's mind.

Kanji sighed. The detective spoke again.

"Let's finish our meal and discuss the case."

Kanji nodded at her and they eventually finished the mega beef bowl together.

Then, they began to discuss the case. Naoto stated the facts.

"The killer must have a connection to Saki-san and Miss Yamano...As well as be in a position to observe our actions periodically to some extent. Finally, it must be someone who could approach Senpai's house without arousing suspicion…"

Kanji was deep in thought, but he couldn't arrive at a conclusion. He spoke.

"Who the hell fits that criteria?"

"This is the difficult part Kanji: We must arrive at a conclusive deduction to uncover the true culprit's identity."

They both thought about everyone they knew and met in Inaba...but it was no good. The detective sighed.

"Kanji, I need some fresh air. Would you care to join me for a walk?"

"Sure." the tall male responded back.

The teenagers paid for their meal and exit the restaurant.

Outside, It was snowing…the detective shivered and commented on the weather.

"I did not realize today would be cold..."

Kanji took off his dark coat and placed it on Naoto. The detective admired the new warmth.

 _It's...so warm…but..._

"Kanji...you will catch a cold without your coat…"

"Yeah...but I don't mind catching a cold for ya…"

Naoto was charmed by his act. She felt this was the right moment.

The detective stood up tall and kissed Kanji on his lips. The tall male was caught off guard but welcomed the kiss. They both embraced each other for warmth and the kiss was much longer than a quick peck. Eventually, they both pulled away from each other blushing. Kanji spoke.

"Yeah...now I definitely don't mind catching a cold for you…"

"W-Well, I care about your well-being Kanji!...I have a suggestion: Let's go to Senpai's house. It's nearby and we can also discuss the case together with him."

The tall male nodded. Kanji took out his cellphone and contacted his Senpai. Yu answered the call.

"Yo Senpai! Can me and Naoto crash at your place for a bit? It's about the case."

"Yeah. It's no trouble. Nanako would be happy to see you guys."

"Cool, thanks man!"

Kanji hung up. He glanced at Naoto and then grabbed her hand. The detective immediately blushed, but nodded at the taller male. They both walked toward the Dojima residence holding each other's hand.

* * *

...

-Dojima Residence-

Yu opened the door for his comrades.

"Hey you two, Welcome to my place."

Naoto and Kanji entered the house. It was warm and cozy inside compared to the chilly, foggy weather outdoors. The detective spoke.

"Thank you for having us here Senpai."

Yu nodded at her. Nanako was seated at the table watching TV. She glanced at her big bro and his friends.

"Oh! Hello Kanji! Hello Naoto! Welcome home!" Nanako greeted Kanji and Naoto with a smile on her face. Even though Kanji knew this wasn't his home, he was quickly swayed away by the small child. _She's...so adorable!_

"It is a pleasure to be here Nanako." The detective smiled at the small child.

 _...Hmm? Dojima isn't home?_ Naoto noticed the father was not present.

-A moment later-

Nanako, Naoto, Kanji, and Yu were seated at the square table in the living room. Naoto spoke first.

"Nanako, have you seen anyone suspicious around the house lately?"

Nanako thought to herself.

"Um...I don't think so...I never open the door for strangers. Dad tells me to only open the door for people I know...Oh, but the delivery man..."

Nanako shivered, remembering how she was easily abducted by the delivery man who always delivered packages to her home.

Yu placed his hand on Nanako's shoulder.

"It's okay Nanako. You're safe now. I'll protect you."

The little girl nodded and smiled at her big bro. Naoto spoke.

"I see…hmm." Naoto was deep in thought. Kanji spoke this time.

"If no one suspicious was around Senpai's house...then who could have delivered that letter?"

Naoto responded,

"It has to be someone who personally knows Senpai and is able to keep tabs on his actions."

Nanako was confused by the topic.

"Um...Are you talking about the letter daddy got mad at?"

The detective gasped.

"Oh!" _I shouldn't be discussing a murder case in front of Nanako!_

Yu stepped in to save the day.

"Hey Nanako, you want to watch your favorite TV quiz show for a bit? Naoto's pretty knowledgeable at answering questions." Naoto was shocked.

"H-Huh! But the case-!" The detective was interrupted by Kanji.

"It's just for a bit. We can talk about the case afterwards. Besides...Nanako is so damn adorable! You can't say no!" Kanji gave Naoto a very stern look.

Naoto facepalmed herself and smiled at Nanako.

"What do you think Nanako? Kanji and I will assist you in your quiz show."

 _What! I have to help too!?_ Kanji thought to himself.

Nanako was delighted and cheered.

"Yeah! It's my favorite show!"

Naoto, Kanji, and Yu spent a short time watching the TV quiz show with Nanako.

…

…

…

-Dojima Residence: Yu Narukami's room-

Nanako was still downstairs watching the TV show. Yu told her he would continue watching it with her later. Naoto and Kanji were now in their leader's room. The detective spoke.

"Senpai, your case is similar to the first and second victims: There were no suspicious people sighted even though there was a large number of officers investigating the incidents."

Yu thought to himself and spoke.

"But how? Inaba is a small town."

Kanji interrupted his Senpai and spoke.

"Hey...this might sound like complete bullshit. But, what if the culprit was a part of the police force? Least that would explain why nobody saw anyone suspicious ya know?"

Yu and Naoto thought to themselves…Naoto spoke.

"That is an interesting approach...Let us test your theory Kanji: if the culprit is on the police force, then they also must personally know Senpai since they hand delivered the threat letter to the Dojima Residence."

Yu's eyes went wide. The leader spoke.

"The only people on the police force who personally know me are my uncle and-!"

Naoto interrupted Yu.

"Dojima is already ruled out as a culprit since he wouldn't deliver a threat letter to his own household, which means-!"

All three teenagers were shocked and said the name at the same time.

"Adachi"

Kanji spoke immediately.

"Woah woah woah! Adachi!? Does he even have the brains to pull a murder off!?"

Naoto spoke.

"He could use his position to his advantage and hide critical information. He could also hand deliver the threat letters to the Dojima household without arousing suspicion...Not to mention, I remember him questioning Saki Konishi on numerous occasions even though she had a strong alibi..."

The leader spoke.

"We have to confirm this...Adachi is the killer?"

The leader gasped.

"My uncle told me he was going to meet with Adachi at the hospital to prepare for Namatame's relocation today!"

"Then we must head there at once!" Naoto stated. The teenagers nodded at each other.

Yu took out his cellphone and messaged every member of the investigation team:

"Meet up at Inaba Hospital now. Adachi is the culprit."

* * *

…

-Inaba Hospital: First Floor Lobby-

Yu, Kanji, and Naoto were the first to arrive at the hospital. They spotted Adachi arguing with Dojima. The teenagers approached them. Adachi spoke.

"Dojima-san! You can't delay Namatame's relocation! It's pointless to question him any further! He's telling us nonsense!"

"There's still more I need to ask him about!" Dojima shouted at Adachi.

"Gimme a break…" Adachi complained.

The older males noticed the teenagers observing them. Adachi spoke first.

"Huh? What are you guys doing here?...I see the Detective Prince has fully recovered…Good for you!"

Dojima spoke.

"Detective Shirogane. It's good to see you are alive and well."

Naoto nodded at Dojima and spoke.

"May I ask what the both of you are discussing?"

Dojima responded.

"It's about the case. Namatame's alibi is rock solid and his motives are shaky. I can't deduce him to be the culprit of this case, but he has to know something about the first two murders...What are you all doing here?" Dojima looked at his nephew and his two friends. Yu answered his uncle.

"Uncle...we need to confirm something with Adachi."

"The man's right here. Shoot him any questions you had." Dojima smiled at his nephew.

Yu nodded and spoke directly to Adachi:

"Adachi, did you deliver those threat letters to Uncle's house?"

"What the!?" Dojima gave his nephew a look.

Adachi also looked confused.

"Me!?...I wouldn't do that! Weren't those letters a prank anyway?"

Naoto stepped in to speak.

"Those letters were no prank. Have you analyzed those letters for prints by the way, Tohru Adachi?"

Adachi scratched the back of his head.

"Aw man! I kinda lost them…"

Dojima glared at Adachi.

"I gave those letters to you to take down to the crime lab for processing! You're telling me you loss them!?"

Adachi laughed.

"Ha...haha, I'm sorry…"

Kanji was disgusted. He insulted the man.

"You suck as a detective Adachi."

"Sh-Shut up! You kids don't know anything about working for the police force!"

Just then, the other members of the investigation team arrived: Yukiko, Chie, Yosuke, Rise, and Teddie. Yukiko spoke to everyone.

"I remembered something while I was working at the inn! When Miss Yamano was staying at our inn, Adachi came in and said he was assigned to guard her!"

Naoto was shocked.

"What!?" _This may link Adachi to both victims!_

Dojima stared at his partner.

"...I don't remember you being assigned to guard Mayumi Yamano."

Adachi scratched the back of his head again. He smiled.

"I don't remember that either. I never saw her or anything..."

Yukiko gasped.

"Wha-!?...B-But, I saw you!"

Yosuke questioned Adachi this time.

"What about Saki's interrogation!? You questioned her! Didn't you!?"

Adachi answered his question.

"Why wouldn't I question her? She discovered Miss Yamano's body. But she didn't know much about it, so I only talked with her once or twice."

Naoto thought to herself: _I remember he brought that girl into the station much more than once or twice…_ The detective spoke.

"Adachi, you said you only questioned Saki Konishi once or twice, but if my memory serves me correctly, I saw her numerous times at the station."

Adachi responded to the detective.

"Maybe you remembered wrong?...For crying out loud, what's this all supposed to be about!?"

The man was getting frustrated. Naoto continued to speak.

"We know for certain now that the first two murders weren't Namatame's doing. Someone else killed them. Do you have any idea who that might be?" The detective glared at Adachi.

"I-I have no idea what you're talking about..." Adachi looked away.

"Cause we think it mighta been you." Kanji stated directly to Adachi. The older man objected.

"What!? Th-That's ridiculous! We already know Namatame's the one who put them all in!"

The investigation members gasped at what he said: _put them all in..._

Chie spoke.

"What did you just say…?"

Dojima spoke.

"Adachi...you just said: Namatame's the one who put them all in...do you know the method behind the murders!?"

"...I don't know." Adachi looked away from Dojima.

Yu spoke.

"Adachi! Speak the truth!"

"I SAID I DON'T KNOW!" Adachi raged out at the investigation leader.

Dojima pulled out his handcuffs.

"You're coming with me Ada-!"

It all happened too quickly.

Adachi pulled out his gun and shot Dojima in the chest.

"UNCLE!" Yu was about to run to his uncle, but Adachi aimed the gun at him. Narukami froze in place. Adachi chuckled.

"Hahaha...that's what I thought...kids."

The investigation team was too shocked to respond to the situation they were in. They were all paralyzed!

Adachi glared at Naoto and aimed the gun at her.

"You just couldn't quit while you were ahead, could you...Detective Prince?"

...

...

...

End

* * *

Note: If you review, please do your best to avoid adding spoilers. While this fanfic will commit to follow the game's plot. There are some changes: some of them small, and some of them significant.


	12. Showdown

Note: I underestimated the depth behind Kanji's personality: He's actually pretty complex to portray. The same goes for Naoto...a pairing with two complex characters...I still admire the both of them.

AND HOLY CRAP: THE CULPRIT TALKS TOO MUCH! I had to tone THAT down a bit.

* * *

-Inaba Hospital: Lobby-

"NO!" Kanji, Yosuke, and Chie all shouted at the same time. The three teenagers rushed at Adachi.

Chie quickly sprinted toward the culprit and kicked the gun out of his hand.

In return, Adachi threw a roundhouse kick to Chie's side, knocking the girl into the wall.

"Chie!" Yukiko cried. The long haired girl rushed to her friend's aid to help her up.

Kanji attempted to tackle the culprit down, but Adachi easily evaded him and the tall male fell onto the ground. Yosuke tried to throw a punch at Adachi, but Adachi grabbed his face first and smashed him into the wall nearby. Afterwards, Adachi swiped his gun off the ground.

At the same time: Naoto had already pulled out her gun and aimed at Adachi.

"Stop!" Naoto shouted. Her hands were shaking on the trigger.

The culprit chuckled.

"Hahaha, you don't have the guts to shoot. I'm outta here."

Adachi ran down the hallway and disappeared into a hospital ward.

"I'll go after him!" Teddie cried.

"No! He's too dangerous!" Rise grabbed Teddie and held him back.

Naoto was breathing deeply. The detective dropped down on her kneecaps.

"Why didn't I shoot him..." _Was I afraid..._ The detective was shaking.

Yu was crouching on the ground near his uncle. There was blood seeping through Dojima's gray shirt. Dojima spoke to his nephew.

"Ungh...I'll be fine...Grab my phone out for me. I'll contact the police station. Adachi...that bastard!"

Yu dug into his uncle's pockets and took out his cellphone to give to his uncle.

Due to the prior gunshot, many nurses and doctors were entering the lobby.

Yu shouted at them.

"Help! My uncle has been shot!"

Naoto shook her head and stood up, shouting at the hospital staff.

"The shooter is Tohru Adachi! He is armed and dangerous! Please contact security if you see him! Do not engage him! He is armed!"

…

…

…

-Inaba Hospital: Dojima's room-

After the chaotic turn of events. The investigation team found themselves standing in Dojima's room in the hospital. He received immediate medical treatment and the bullet was removed from his body. Luckily, the bullet did not hit any of his vital organs. Dojima was not going to die.

The investigation leader spoke to his uncle.

"Adachi is missing. We searched everywhere in the hospital for him."

Dojima responded.

"He should still be here. I contacted security: nobody's seen Adachi...and there's no record of anyone leaving this area."

Yu glanced at all of his friends. His comrades all nodded at him in understanding:

Adachi had escaped into the TV world. Yu spoke to his uncle again.

"Uncle, I'm going to bring Nanako here to see you."

"What!? No! I can't let her see me like-"

"You need her! As much as she needs you! You're her only parent left!" Yu shouted at his uncle.

Dojima grumbled to himself. His nephew was right.

"...Okay, you can bring her...Listen, you've got to to find Adachi. I need to square this away with him...Please."

The investigation team nodded at Dojima. They exited his room.

…

…

…

Yu spoke to the team in the hospital lobby.

"Is everyone okay?"

"He kicked me! I'm so gonna get back at him!" Chie was furious.

"Chie will be okay. She's stronger than she looks." Yukiko informed everyone about her best friend's condition.

"I think I have a bruise on my face!" Yosuke pouted.

"I didn't know what was going to happen back there...but I'm okay." Rise said.

"I'm beary okay!" Teddie tried to cheer everyone up, but he failed.

"I'm fine. Didn't get to land a hit on that bastard though…" Kanji punched the wall in frustration.

Naoto gazed down on the floor.

"I apologize to everyone, I was unable to shoot Adachi and prevent him from escaping...I-I couldn't..." Her voice was breaking.

"Hey, quit that." Kanji spoke to her, but Naoto had an outburst.

"B-But, Everyone was in danger! I failed to apprehend the culprit even though I knew it was him! I was afraid..." Naoto began to cry. Rise approached the detective and hugged her. The idol spoke.

"Naoto, it's no one's fault! We were all afraid. The important part is that we only suffered minimal injuries, and Dojima will be fine, right Senpai?"

Yu nodded at the idol in agreement.

Naoto continued to cry into Rise's shoulder. The idol pat her detective friend on her back and spoke.

"Oh Naoto, you're being a big baby! We'll crush that jerk in one strike next time!"

The detective quickly pulled away and stared at the idol with her grim expression.

"I beg your pardon? Who are you calling a big baby!?"

Everyone laughed at Naoto. Kanji approached his detective... _girlfriend!?_ from behind and embraced her. He spoke.

"Naoto...you're my cute, big baby." The tall male flushed red after saying that statement.

"Way to go Kanji! Naoto is one cute. big. baby." Rise teased the detective in front of her.

The detective was no longer crying. Instead, her face had become extremely red.

"...KANJI TATSUMI!"

…

…

…

-After Naoto had reduced Kanji's HP to 1 by kicking him to oblivion...-

The investigation team agreed they will enter the TV world on another day. They needed to prepare themselves before facing Adachi.

Everyone left the hospital and went their own separate ways, save for Kanji and Naoto. The detective wanted to speak with Kanji in one of her favorite locations.

* * *

-The hill overlooking town-

Naoto brought Kanji to the hill overlooking Inaba. Kanji was seated on one of the benches at the square table. Naoto was seated at his side on the same bench. She was gazing at the foggy sky and observing the falling snow. Kanji clenched his stomach in pain, due to Naoto kicking him earlier...

 _When did she get strong!? That kick hurt! Dammit! My stomach's killing me…_

"This case is reaching its conclusion..." Naoto suddenly spoke.

"If I solve this murder case, then everyone would accept me. They would acknowledge me as the 5th in the Shirogane lineage of detectives. People will need me...That's what I told myself."

Kanji listened in silence. The detective stopped gazing at the sky and she turned to face Kanji.

"But after today's incident, I realized my original reason for wanting to become a detective was to help people by solving the mysteries...and now I have a new reason: You...and our friends...You all gave me a place to stay...You all watched my back...I have to protect it."

The tall male was dumbstruck. Naoto was pouring out her feelings to him.

The detective blushed and spoke.

"Ah...I seem to be doing most of the talking-"

"You're strong." Kanji interrupted her.

"H-Huh!?" Naoto was surprised at Kanji's compliment.

The tall male began telling a personal story to his detective.

"Right before my dad died, he told me: if you're a man, you have to become strong...I felt like he was telling me I wasn't a real man. It pissed me off..."

Naoto listened silently to Kanji who continued to speak.

"So, I changed my looks to look tough and pushed myself away from people...fighting gangs, thinking I was protecting my mom...trying to catch this killer...I thought all of that was how I was becoming strong...But, that wasn't it...that ain't what Dad meant."

Kanji took a breath and spoke again.

"Being strong means not lying to yourself. You gotta make an effort if you want people to understand you...No more being scared of people, no more hiding my hobbies...As long as there's someone like you or Senpai to accept me, I ain't afraid of nothing!"

Kanji smiled at Naoto and spoke.

"You just told me ya had a different reason for being a detective. You ain't lying to yourself. You're accepting yourself."

"Being strong means not lying to yourself and making an effort if you want others to understand you..." The detective repeated Kanji's statement.

Kanji nodded at the detective.

"And I ain't gonna lie to myself. Naoto...you're my best comrade and the only girl I have my eyes for. I'll protect you until the end."

The tale male gulped as he finished his last statement.

The detective flushed red and spoke.

"Honestly...I can't imagine being a woman only to have a man protect me!"

Kanji was taken by surprise. However, the detective continued to speak.

"Today at the hospital when Adachi pulled out his weapon...I become scared...scared that I was going to lose my comrades...scared about losing you...If you are stating you will protect me...then I must do the same for you!...Because I love you Kanji…"

[Both Naoto and Kanji are looking at each other with a new resolve in their eyes. They both realized they were beginning to expose their true selves to the other. The bond between the Emperor Arcana and Fortune Arcana has raised to Level 9! Kanji and Naoto can now endure a mortal blow for each other in combat!]

The detective's face was still red. She sighed.

"...I'm so embarrassed...I feel like I could die."

"D-Don't say that!" Kanji shouted at the detective.

"Oh! I suppose that is inappropriate considering the recent events..."

The two teenagers laughed for a moment...although Kanji spoke in a serious tone shortly after they were done laughing.

"No really, I'm gonna cry if something bad happens to you again."

The detective chuckled.

"It seems you may have to keep a close eye on me then. In return, I will also be guarding your back as well."

Kanji blushed at the detective's statement.

"Y-You...get over here!"

"I-I beg your pardon!?" Naoto blushed.

Kanji wrapped one of his arms behind Naoto's waist and pulled her close, so that her head was resting on his shoulder. The detective was silent.

"...Is this uncomfortable for you?" Kanji had to ask.

The detective closed her eyes and smiled. She spoke.

"No...I admire your warmth...and there are no witnesses..."

"So you're more comfortable when it's just us..." Kanji smiled.

"I just can't forget the fact that you kissed me in front of everyone..." Naoto glanced at Kanji with her grim expression.

Kanji sighed.

"You ain't letting that go huh?"

Naoto laughed.

"Ahahaha! One day Kanji..."

...

...

...

...Kanji passed a long while with Naoto.

* * *

-TV world-

A couple of days later: The investigation team was ready to confront Adachi. Rise and Teddie used their powers to track Adachi in the TV world. They were able to pinpoint some form of his presence in the room Chie, Yosuke, and Yu stumbled upon during their first visit to the TV world. The team quickly ran to that room. As they entered…

"That damn bitch. I noticed her first, and she just had to run off and have an affair…"

Adachi was talking to himself. The culprit noticed a presence behind him.

"Who's there!? Oh…it's you guys. You're very persistent…"

"You're the real killer." Yu stated directly to Adachi.

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Get to the point!" Kanji interrupted Adachi.

"We don't have time to waste on your lies." Naoto insulted the culprit.

"Just being here proves you're the killer! You're the one who threw Miss Yamano into the TV, aren't you!?" Yosuke shouted at Adachi.

The culprit sighed.

"Impatient brats. Guess what? It was an accident! At that inn, That reporter went hysterical on me and she just happened to fall into the TV!" Adachi laughed.

"That happened...at my inn?" Yukiko was disgusted.

Adachi continued his madness.

"Same with that high school girl. What was her name, Konishi? I was being nice to her too, but she was a bitch. It was so easy to push her into the TV since high school girls are thinner...I was doing justice for Namatame: they were both just gold-digging him anyway."

"Then you were responsible for Saki-Senpai's death! You son of a bitch!" Yosuke was angry.

The culprit chuckled.

"Whatever, I do admit though...I never thought you guys would manage to track me down. But surprises happen...and it's actually more fun this way! You know, Namatame actually warned me about the Midnight Channel. Can you believe it!? Out of everyone on the police force! He just happened to call me to let me know about his crazy story about people dying on television!"

Naoto gasped.

"You're the one who manipulated Namatame into "saving" people from the Midnight Channel!"

Adachi nodded and laughed like a maniac.

"Ahahahaha! Yeah! That's right Detective Prince! I even tossed that Kubo kid into the TV after he confessed he was the real killer! I couldn't let Namatame stop "saving" people. Could I? You guys were doing all the rescuing! And Namatame was doing all the dirty work! It never ended! Ahahahaha! It was awesome."

"You gotta be shittin' me!" Kanji was pissed.

"What reasons could you have for doing that!?" Even Yukiko was angry.

"Reasons...none, I COULD do it, that's all. And it was fun…" The culprit smirked.

"You murdered people just for the fun of it!" Chie was furious.

"Murdered? I just pushed them in. You think the police are going to believe your story: "He killed them by pushing them into the TV." Yeah, good luck with that! Besides, Namatame did most of it. I had nothing to do with you guys."

Yosuke glared at Adachi and shouted at the killer.

"How dare you murder people...murder Saki-senpai for such a stupid reason! You bastard! I'll never forgive you!"

"You can keep your forgiveness! Our world is going to be enveloped by the fog anyways. I'm sure you all noticed: the fog from this world is leaking out to ours. Both worlds will merge and Inaba will disappear completely into the fog by the end of the year."

Everyone on the investigation team gasped at what the culprit said.

"It's about time you shut the hell up! We'll finish this right now!" Kanji shouted and charged at the culprit to punch him. However, Adachi vanished into thin air.

The team could hear the killer laughing at them in the background. Rise spoke.

"That wasn't his real body...the real Adachi is somewhere else."

Teddie nodded in agreement.

"Adachi seems different from an ordinary person...it doesn't seem like his shadow is going berserk."

A dark, warped portal suddenly appeared in the room. Rise spoke.

"I sense Adachi's presence from that direction...He's taunting us."

Everyone on the team nodded at each other. Kanji spoke.

"That bastard's been conning us this whole time, like he was on our side. All this time… when we were risking our lives...when Nanako was kidnapped...even when Naoto was about to die, dammit!"

"We can't let him stab us in the back, ever again. We must face him with all the power at our disposal, and defeat him without fail!" The detective stated.

"Let's leave footprints all over his stupid smug face!" Chie shouted. The teenager was still angry that Adachi managed to kick her.

This time, the team would be entering Adachi's world: but together. All eight teenagers entered the dark portal.

* * *

-Magatsu Inaba-

Since the investigation team was together, The shadows in Adachi's world did not stand a chance against them. Usually, Yu would only take three members of the investigation team with him to rescue the victim. This time, it was more wise to bring everyone since they must apprehend Adachi without fail. They all fought their way through Magatsu Inaba and eventually confronted Adachi on the final floor. The culprit clapped at their arrival.

"Wow, I'm surprised you made it this far! You teenagers have nothing better to do with your-"

Someone threw a rock at Adachi's face.

"You talk too much!" Rise shouted at the killer. Apparently the idol threw the rock…

Adachi glared at the idol and was about to shout at her, but Naoto interrupted.

"Allow me to summarize your crimes Tohru Adachi: you tossed Mayumi Yamano into the TV, eventually discovering the TV world had killed her. Knowing full well that Ms. Yamano died here, you did the same to Saki Konishi. Not only that, you duped Namatame into taking over your murder attempts. You also sent warning letters to the Dojima residence to ensure more victims. When a copycat killer arose, you even tried to eliminate a suspect under investigation!"

The culprit sighed and glanced at Rise.

"And you say I talk a lot? So what's your point Detective Prince!? I only threw people in here-"

Adachi was hit with another rock.

"How can you say that!? Aren't you a police officer!" Chie had apparently thrown the rock. The girl picked up another rock and threw it with brute strength at Adachi. However the culprit dodged it with ease. Adachi growled and spoke.

"Y'know why I applied for the police force!? So I could legally carry a gun: That's all. I thought it would be fun too, but they sent me out here to Nowheresville. I was bored shitless!...until I discovered this power. It was a gift for putting up with this lame job-"

Kanji threw a larger rock at Adachi's face. The tall male interrupted the culprit.

"Why did a bastard like you have this power!"

Adachi was angry.

"You brats are rude! At least let me finish talking-"

"NO!" Everyone on the investigation team started throwing rocks at Adachi. There were a lot of rocks on the ground since Magatsu Inaba was crumbled and broken…

Rise and Yu shouted at their team.

"All Out Attack!"

All the teenagers drew their weapons and charged at Adachi. Yosuke was the fastest and he knocked Adachi down by sliding into the culprit's feet(like how baseball players slide into a base).

Chie had the honor of repeatedly kicking the culprit down, along with Naoto, Kanji, and Yu. Yukiko and Teddie summoned their personas out. The investigation team got out of their way: Then, Adachi was burnt to a crisp by Yukiko's persona, and then frozen into an ice block by Teddie's persona.

Everyone stepped back and surrounded Adachi. A dark aura had surrounded the killer. He shattered the ice block he was trapped in. The culprit spoke.

"Damn! This is lame...Oh well, our world's gonna disappear soon no matter what...Everyone's gonna become Shadows…Ahahahaha!"

!

Adachi gasped. The dark aura completely enveloped him. He had become a dark silhouette. The dark silhouetted floated in the air and spoke in a much different tone from the usual Adachi.

"All humans will become Shadows. And I shall descend upon the united world as the master of order. Both this world and yours will soon be enclosed in a fog that never lifts. It will be the peaceful world that mankind has longed for. I...am Ameno-sagiri...One who rules the fog. One awakened by man's-"

"Oh my god! He became a ghost!" Rise screamed and interrupted the "ghost".

"L-Lets beat the crap out of it now before it haunts us!" Yosuke shouted.

As everyone rushed in to attack Ameno-sagiri. A powerful force repelled the team and blasted them away. Ameno-sagiri dissolved into the ground...

A moment later. A giant mechanical eyeball spawned from the ground. There was an abundant amount of fog flowing out from this eyeball. The team regrouped and stared at the foe before them. Rise spoke first.

"So this is the cause of all the fog?"

"We're gonna stop it dammit!" Yosuke glared at the eyeball.

"This will end when we crush you!" Kanji stated.

"Precisely!" Naoto agreed with Kanji.

"We know what we gotta do now!" Chie was ready to kick some ass(or eyeball)

"I don't want people to turn into shadows!" Teddie exclaimed.

"We'll defeat it for sure!" Yukiko cried.

"I'll back you up with everything I've got! This thing has no right to exist!" Rise shouted at her team. The investigation leader nodded at his comrades. _It won't be easy…_

Ameno-sagiri spoke:

"To defy me is a senseless act which goes against your world's wishes. Now...Let everything vanish into the sweet fog of illusion…"

The team would not allow their world to be consumed by the fog. Yu, Yosuke, Chie, and Kanji rushed to the front and assaulted the eyeball with their personas, delivering brutal physical attacks. Naoto, Yukiko, Teddie, and Rise provided support with their persona's spells and healing.

…

…

…

-After suffering through multiple power charged and mind charged "eye lasers" and Agneyastras...The investigation team had finally defeated Ameno-sagiri-

Ameno-sagiri faded away, letting the team know it would return if mankind desired it...When the mechanical eyeball was completely gone. Adachi appeared and fell on the ground.

The team approached the culprit. Adachi spoke.

"Just leave me be...You came to kill me in the first place...didn't you?"

"No dumbass, we're taking you back." Kanji glared at the culprit.

"Live and face your punishment. That's how it works in our world." Yosuke lectured Adachi.

…

…

…

The investigation team returned back to their world. They arrived at Junes with Adachi. Adachi was arrested and taken into police custody. The team stepped outside the store.

The thick fog surrounding Inaba was gone. Finally, the people of Inaba would see blue skies again! The investigation team cheered, they had finally finished the case…

Everyone decided to head back home to recover from the most recent battle. They deserved a break.

* * *

-The DAY BEFORE Christmas Eve: Kanji's room-

"ALL RIGHT! IT'S DONE!" Kanji exclaimed to himself.

Kanji had just finished working on a "project". He was sitting on his bed alone.

He glanced at his project and sighed.

 _...Does she even like these things…_

Kanji's cell phone buzzed in his pockets. Someone had sent him a text message.

He took out his phone and stared at the screen: **[3 new messages!]**

The first message was from Yosuke:

 **[HEY, party 2morrow, my place. U in? Yu n TedD will B there 2]**

Kanji understood the message, but he wanted to read all his text messages before responding. The tall male read the next message. This one was from his Senpai:

 **[It's fine if you miss the party. Teddie and I will keep Yosuke company. Besides, you might have another "priority" (: happy holidays.]**

 _Huh, what the hell does Senpai mean by "priority"?...What's with the smile too!?_

Kanji went on to read the last message. It was from Naoto:

 **[SEE U TOMORROW? Y/N...PLZ REPLY ASAP]**

"So...I can spend Christmas Eve with the guys, or with Naoto...Hmm..."

 _...THE HELL AM I SAYING!? COURSE I'M GONNA SPEND IT WITH NAOTO. EVEN SENPAI WANTS ME TO!_

Kanji declined Yosuke's invitation and accepted Naoto's. He would be inviting her to his place tomorrow evening.

…

…

…

-The DAY BEFORE Christmas: Naoto's room-

Naoto sent the text message to her boyfriend…she sighed.

 _It's strange to call Kanji my boyfriend...Maybe I am not used to this yet..._

The detective's phone buzzed. _That was a quick response!_

Naoto stared at her phone. _Oh, it's from Rise:_

 **[naotoooooo! & K + xmas eve = ;) gluk! merry xmas! 3]**

"..." The detective wore her grim expression.

 _What am I reading Rise! Wait, I am an ace detective! I can solve this riddle. Obviously the first part is my name. Christmas Eve seems to be involved...and there are hearts too? What does this "_ **& K** " _mean...hmm…"K"...Kujikawa?_

Naoto's phone buzzed again. It was Kanji's response to her text message. The detective read the message:

 **[YEAH! MY PLACE TOMORROW EVENING!]**

 _It appears that I will be spending my day with him tomorrow._

The detective held a small box in her hand. _I hope he likes this..._

She then realized that "his" name started with a "K". Naoto reread Rise's text and blushed.

…

…

* * *

-Christmas Eve-

Naoto wore her usual school uniform and trademark cap. She placed a small box in her pockets and also grabbed a bag containing something in it. Then, she left her house. As she approached the textile shop, Kanji was already standing outside waiting for her. He wore his usual dark pants, and his black sweater with the skull and bone design. Over his sweater, his dark jacket hung on his shoulders...Naoto had rarely seen the tall male slip his actual arms into the sleeves of that jacket. Kanji noticed Naoto approaching him and he smiled.

"Yo!" _Hmm? She's holding a bag..._

The detective walked up to the taller male and shivered. She could see her breath in the air. Naoto spoke.

"U-Um…It's pretty cold outside!"

"Let's go inside." Kanji suggested.

The two teenagers entered the textile shop. The detective noticed that the shop was still the same as usual. _I guess Kanji is not into decorations..._

"My Ma ain't home. She's at a celebration with her friends right now." Kanji stated.

"Oh!...so we're alone?" The detective had to state that obvious fact.

"Yeah. C'mon, I wanna show ya something! It's in my room." the tall male grabbed Naoto's hand and led the way. The detective gulped and blushed.

 _I wonder what this "something" is..._

The two teenagers walked down a hallway at the back of the textile shop. Kanji paused at a door. He opened the door to his room. Naoto gasped:

Kanji's room had been decorated with Christmas ornaments and lights. The Christmas lights were lit blue and white and hung on the ceiling of the room, surrounding the area in a square-like manner. At the center of the room, stood a small table with a circular, strawberry cake sitting on top of it. There were Christmas stockings hanging on Kanji's dresser. The tall male even created several Christmas-themed Teddie plushies and placed them on his desk. The tall male blushed and spoke.

"I-I was real tired after that last battle...so I didn't have the time to decorate the whole place. I only did my room...What do ya think?"

Naoto dropped her bag and walked around the room. She glanced at the Teddie plushies and chuckled.

"These decorations suit you...This is marvelous Kanji..."

Kanji approached his desk and picked a Teddie plushie up.

"I made these myself. Not bad huh!" The tall male bragged.

Naoto nodded in agreement. She looked at the cake on the table.

"That's a...wonderful cake. It makes me feel like a kid again." Naoto smiled.

"And it's making me hungry. Wanna finish it together?" Kanji suggested to the detective.

"That would be an excellent idea." Naoto complied with her boyfriend.

The two teenagers sat at the small table across from each other. The detective spoke.

"Um...Kanji...I have something for you."

"Let me guess. It's in that bag right?" The tall male smiled at Naoto.

"N-No, that's something else...this is what I meant."

The detective took out the small box from her pockets and gave it to Kanji. The tall male opened it, and inside was a silver watch.

"Woah..." Kanji took the watch out of the box and slipped it on his wrist. The detective spoke.

"I customized that watch. It has the normal functions of a digital watch, but it can also tell you where I am…" The detective blushed at the latter statement.

The tall male blushed. He commented on the gift.

"...That sounds awesome..."

"It only has a radius of a few meters though...and...j-just so you know, my watch has a similar function...my watch can tell me where you are Kanji, if you are wearing the watch I gave you…" The detective stated.

"That's even better!" Kanji exclaimed with a big smile on his face.

"Really?...I'm glad." The detective was relieved and smiled. _He liked it…_

"I got something for ya too Naoto...Um, Lemme go get it..."

Kanji stood up and walked toward the Christmas stockings hanging on his dresser. He took out his "project" from one of the stockings. The tall male turned around and spoke.

"Catch!"

Kanji threw something at the detective. The object landed on her lap. Naoto picked it up with her hands.

"This is..."

Kanji was slightly nervous about his "project", and he spoke.

"...Is it weird?"

The detective glanced at Kanji, and then she glanced back at the "project"...what she was holding in her hands was a miniature version of Kanji...although...he was a stuffed doll so some features were distorted. The doll wore a grumpy look on its face. The detective blushed.

"I'm not a huge fan of these things but...this doll looks a lot cuter than you."

"H-Hey! it kind of hurts to hear that ya know…" Kanji responded and frowned.

The detective laughed.

"I admire it. Thank you Kanji...this may be the only stuffed plush I will be keeping in my bedroom..."

The tall male smiled again and spoke.

"Glad you liked it...now how about we have some of that cake?"

The detective nodded. Kanji sat back down at the table across from Naoto.

They both had a wonderful Christmas Eve eating cake together.

…

…

…

After the cake had been finished off...Naoto spoke.

"Kanji...um I…" The detective was flushed. She continued to speak.

"I want you to see me in a school uniform…"

Kanji was confused.

"Aren't you in a school uniform right now?"

"I meant a girl's school uniform..." The detective was extremely embarrassed.

"Wha-!?...R-Really?" Kanji gulped. Naoto nodded at him.

"Let me go change…" The detective stood up and grabbed the bag she brought with her earlier. She went to the bathroom for a moment. When she returned...Naoto was wearing the regular girl's uniform at their high school without her trademark cap on.

 _Woah...She's actually in a girl's uniform! Th-This ain't like her!_

Kanji was dumbstruck by Naoto's beauty. The detective spoke.

"I know this is what all the girls wear, but, um...Isn't the skirt too short?"

Kanji responded.

"You look cu-"

And the tall male was interrupted by a nosebleed.

"..." Kanji blushed at Naoto with his nose still bleeding.

"..." Naoto remained silent. She went back to the bathroom to change back to her regular clothes, she put her trademark cap back on, and she also grabbed some tissues. The detective walked back to her boyfriend and sat in front of him, wiping all the blood off his face with the tissues.

"Naoto...thanks…" Kanji managed to smile again.

"I suppose I could just keep dressing up like a boy...for your sake Kanji. I'd feel awkward wearing a skirt anyway." The detective stated.

Naoto closed her eyes and spoke.

"But I'm happy that I showed it to you..."

Kanji gulped. He picked up Naoto and placed her on him, so that she was sitting on his lap. They both faced each other.

"H-Huh!?" The detective instantly blushed. Both teenagers were nervous.

"I-I, uh...um...Dammit! Spend the night with me Naoto!" Kanji's face had become red due to his request.

"Y-You want me here tonight?...I-I can probably come up with some kind of alibi for where I spent the night…"

Naoto boldly closed the gap between herself and Kanji...kissing her boyfriend passionately.

The detective took off her trademark cap and the tall male took off his jacket. They slowly pulled away for a moment to breath.

"I love you..." Naoto whispered.

"I love you too...Naoto..." Kanji whispered back.

The tall male carried the detective to his bed.

…

…

…

Kanji spent a long time with Naoto.

The digital watch read: "Distance: Less than 1 meter"

…

…

…

End

* * *

Finally. One of the major plot points of the game has reached its conclusion. Things I'm looking forward to.

1\. Ski trip

2\. Marie (A forced character, but she is a major character in P4G)

3\. The end

I can't predict when the next update will occur. Sorry.

Also, the miniature Kanji idea came from a certain clip in Persona Q. [Hint: youtube: Persona Q, shrinking potion]


	13. Dessert

Note: I wanted to use this chapter to try a different style of writing, but, I'm having trouble adapting to it. So for now, enjoy this LONG PLOTLESS original chapter...kind of...

I promise this chapter is still intense even without a psychotic criminal planning to destroy the world.

* * *

-Junes Food court: the day AFTER Christmas (12/26)-

Time: Morning

The weather on Christmas was bright and sunny, and there were little to no clouds in the sky. More importantly, there was not a single trace of fog. The Junes food court was deserted of Inaba residents...Except for three girls who sat at a white circular table together. Rise Kujikawa sat with Chie and Yukiko at this table: they were wearing their non-school uniforms.

The idol beamed at both of her girl friends and spoke.

"Sooooo~! How was everyone's Christmas!?"

Yukiko happily responded with a smile.

"Chie and I spent Christmas together at the inn. We baked cookies for everyone. Oh! Actually we still have some since there was so much! I brought some with me! Rise, you have to try it."

Yukiko reached into her red purse and pulled out a bag of cookies. A sweatmark had already formed on Rise's face. She gulped and glanced at Chie. The tomboy simply smiled back at the idol. Chie spoke with encouragement.

"It's REALLY good! Give it a shot!"

"Um...I don't know…" Rise spoke with a concerned expression on her face… _I'm too young to die!_

However, both Yukiko and Chie were giving the idol really big smiles and encouraging her. Refusing to try their cookies would come across as rude. Yukiko had already opened the bag of cookies, and she held it out toward the idol. Rise sighed and smiled. She reached into the bag and took one cookie out of it. She held the cookie in front of her mouth, staring down at it.

 _Here goes!...Senpai...please watch over me!_

The idol bravely bit down on the cookie and chewed and swallowed it.

Yukiko spoke after seeing her friend swallow her first bite.

"How does it taste?"

Rise wore a surprised expression on her face. She took another bite out of the cookie. After consuming the contents of that bite, imaginary pink hearts began flowing out of Rise's face...the idol spoke.

"I can't believe it...this is really good! Did both of you really make this!?"

"O-Of course we did!" Chie exclaimed.

"Y-Yes! Well...we kind of had help..." Yukiko admitted to the idol.

 _I knew it!_ Rise thought to herself. She spoke directly to her two friends.

"Help from who?"

Both Chie and Yukiko sighed. A sweatmark formed on Chie's face. The tomboy spoke.

"It's a LONG story...but we'll tell you!"

Yukiko and Chie began telling Rise about their perspective of the events on Christmas...

* * *

…

…

…

The Past...

-Kanji's room: Christmas(12/25)-

Time: Morning

Two teenagers were asleep on Kanji's bed: Kanji himself, and Naoto. A dark blanket covered the both of them. From a bird's eye view, Kanji was embracing Naoto from behind on his bed. The tall male was shirtless and only had his dark pants on. For SOME reason: The detective was wearing her boyfriend's dark sweater(the one with the skull and bone design), which was much too large for her that it even covered the top portion of her thighs. Naoto was not wearing pants and her undergarments could not be described because Kanji's dark sweater covered that area. Her trademark cap was also placed on a small table in Kanji's room. The detective's back was against the tall male's body. Her head rested on one of his arms, and Kanji's other arm was wrapped around her waist. They were both very close to each other...

The morning sun shined on Naoto's face through the windows.

The detective opened her eyes...she felt someone behind her, although she wasn't worried since she knew who it was. Naoto flipped herself around, only to have been greeted by Kanji's bare chest.

"..."

That was not her intention. She glanced upwards at the tall male. His eyes were closed, and he was breathing lightly with his mouth open. Kanji was fast asleep.

 _He's still asleep. Of course...factoring in what had happened yesterday..._

The detective blushed to herself when she realized she had spent a very intimate Christmas Eve with Kanji.

 _I believe that may be the first time I have seen the opposite gender without any form of clothing on...at least that close to me...What am I saying? I should be comfortable if it's only Kanji._

Naoto's blushed even redder at the thought of a certain tall male without any clothing on. A sweatmark formed on her face.

 _Ugh...I-I need to discard that thought! I feel as if I am becoming a pervert…_

The detective grabbed Kanji's arm, and slowly pulled it off her waist. Naoto didn't want to wake up her boyfriend yet. She slipped out of bed quietly, glancing back at the sleeping male in bed. His eyes were still closed and his breathing was still the same. The detective then glanced down on the floor: Her usual school uniform had been tossed on the ground. She picked up her shirt and pants, then walked to the bathroom and placed her clothes near the sink. Naoto used the toilet, flushed it, and washed her hands at the sink. She immediately put her pants back on, since the only piece of clothing she had below her waistline, were her light blue panties. She rinsed her face using the sink and glanced at herself in the mirror.

 _...I'm wearing Kanji's sweater._

The detective glanced at her school shirt at the side, and then back at the mirror. She decided to keep the sweater on. She picked up her shirt and returned to Kanji's room. To her surprise, the tall male was awake sitting on his bed. He was still shirtless and only had his dark pants on.

Kanji held his cellphone in front of him and seemed to be reading something on it. The tall male glanced up from his cellphone when he heard the detective walking into his room. Kanji smiled at her and spoke.

"Yo! Thought ya left without saying goodbye!"

"O-Of course not! I had to relieve myself in the restroom." The detective explained herself.

Kanji stood up from his bed and approached the detective. He stared at his girlfriend, looking at her up and down. Naoto suddenly felt self-conscious.

"Wh-What are you staring at…?" The detective spoke meekly.

"...I-It's just...you look cute in that sweater..." Kanji responded while blushing.

"Oh!" Naoto flushed red at the compliment... _I need to get used to being called cute...especially by someone who enjoys creating cute objects..._

"Um...Thank you...it belongs to you." The detective chuckled and spoke again.

"Do you need your sweater back Kanji? I can switch back to my school shirt."

Kanji walked to the window in his room. He glanced outside to check the weather. The sun was shining and there were little to no clouds in the sky.

 _Doesn't look cold…_

The tall male glanced back at Naoto and spoke.

"Nah. I'll wear something else...Hey, my Ma just sent me a message. She wanted me to bring some supplies to her at the Amagi inn."

"Supplies to the Amagi inn…?" The detective spoke with a curious expression on her face. Kanji explained the situation to the detective.

"Yeah, that's where the celebration was held. She ran out of materials yesterday. My Ma and her friends like to sew stuff for their kids during Christmas...Er, n-not for me though! I told her I didn't want that!...Listen, I gotta run over there real quick to help out."

Naoto placed a finger on her chin, thinking about her plans for Christmas. She stared at Kanji and spoke.

"Should I accompany you Kanji?"

"You could if you wanna...but, don't ya need to come up with an alibi for yesterday night." Kanji grinned at his girlfriend when he spoke the latter statement.

The detective instantly flushed red and gazed at the ground, embarrassed. She put her hands on her cheeks and spoke.

"Oh! Grandfather may be curious about my present whereabouts!"

"Yeah, I don't wanna get ya in trouble….We could meet up later?" Kanji suggested.

The detective nodded in agreement at Kanji's suggestion. Naoto removed her hands from her cheeks and smiled. She spoke.

"I shall return home then."

Then, Naoto began to take off her sweater. The tall male was shocked. Kanji gulped, his face slightly turning red.

"Woah...Wait! Wh-what are you doing!?" The tall male exclaimed at his girlfriend.

Naoto ignored the tall male and removed the sweater. Kanji flushed red as he stared at his girlfriend. At the very least, she did have her light blue bra on. The detective obviously noticed she had completely caught Kanji's attention. Naoto spoke.

"You CAN avert your eyes if my act of removing a sweater is uncomfortable to you..."

Naoto threw her boyfriend's sweater at his face. Kanji caught his dark sweater and tossed it on his bed. He glanced back at Naoto, the detective had already put her school shirt back on. Naoto spoke.

"Later today...Kanji, would you like to come over to my room for once? You have seen the interior of my house, but I have not given you a proper tour around my room yet..."

The tall male smiled and shouted.

"I'm down! Promise I'll be there!" The tall male then pounded his bare chest with his fist and winked at Naoto. The detective laughed.

"Ahahaha! Kanji! Y-you need to practice on a mirror should you attempt to wink at someone again...It does not suit you." Naoto bluntly stated the latter statement.

"Hey! I tried ya know!" The tall male pouted and folded his arms in frustration.

The detective chuckled and spoke.

"I'll be the judge of your future attempts. After all...You'll be doing most, if not all, of your winking at me. Am I correct?" The detective stared at her boyfriend, waiting for a response.

Imaginary pink hearts flew out of Kanji's head as he stared back at Naoto. The tall male approached his girlfriend and placed both of his hands on her shoulders. Naoto quickly blushed due to the sudden closeness. Kanji spoke in a gruff voice.

"Yeah...You're right. Here's ya prize."

Kanji leaned his face forward and closed the gap between himself and the detective, kissing her passionately on the lips. Naoto wrapped her arms around Kanji's exposed back. In response, Kanji removed his hands from Naoto's shoulders, and wrapped his arms around the detective's back instead. He pulled the detective into his body.

 _He's so warm…_ The detective thought to herself.

She returned his kiss with the same passion and strength. Both teenagers fought a difficult battle to dominate the kiss. The tall male lifted the detective off the ground and he gently backed her up against a wall. Naoto was caught off guard by the sudden action, but she was not going to give up the battle. Her hands slid up from Kanji's back, to the back of his head. She pulled him in deeper into her kiss. In the end...It was a tie as both teenagers pulled their faces away from each other at the same time to gasp for air. They both stared at each other after regaining their breath.

Naoto suddenly felt awkward by the position she was in: Kanji had picked her up and cornered her against a wall. The detective flushed red and spoke.

"I-I think I should take my leave…"

"Uh, O-Okay...!" Kanji responded, with more imaginary pink hearts floating out of his head. This was due to seeing his cute detective blush madly.

Kanji released Naoto from his grip and gave her a quick kiss on her lips. He walked over to the small table and grabbed her trademark cap and the miniature Kanji doll he gave her on Christmas Eve. He returned to the detective and placed her cap on her head, and the doll in her hands.

"Thank you..." Naoto spoke, already regaining her composure. She embraced the tall male, stood tall, and gave him a quick kiss on his cheeks. The tall male blushed in response. Naoto pulled herself away from Kanji, and then walked to the entrance of his room. She glanced back at her boyfriend one last time and spoke.

"I look forward to seeing you later Kanji..." The detective gave Kanji a smile.

"Me too…" Kanji responded, returning a smile back at his girlfriend.

Naoto left the textile shop and traveled back home.

Kanji walked to his dresser and pulled out his favorite black tank top, it had a flaming skull design on it. After putting his tank top on, The tall male went to the bathroom, used it, and washed his hands. He left the bathroom and began grabbing the materials his Ma had requested. He placed all the materials inside a medium-sized cardboard box. The tall male exited the textile shop, locked the shop up, and sprinted toward the Amagi Inn with the cardboard box in his arms.

* * *

…

…

…

-Shirogane Residence (12/25)-

Time: Morning

After leaving Kanji's house, Naoto had traveled back to her home. She entered her house and quickly ran upstairs to greet her grandfather. She told him she had slept over at a friend's house. Her grandfather was relieved; he was actually quite happy his granddaughter had made some friends around her age. They both wished each other good fortune on the holidays. Naoto took her leave from her grandfather's room and walked to her room to place the miniature Kanji doll on her bed. She smiled to herself.

 _That went better than I had anticipated...although...grandfather does not know that I stayed over at a boy's house...oh well...what I said was close enough to the truth..._

"What shall I do now?" The detective spoke to herself.

Just then, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She took out her cell phone and opened the text message. It was from Yosuke:

 **[HEY! need ur help, meet at Junes. TedD will B there 2. It's about Yu]**

Naoto was concerned.

 _Did something happen to Senpai!?_

Naoto went back to her grandfather's room to inform him that she was meeting up with her friends. He was okay with it. The young detective then exited her house and ran toward Junes.

* * *

…

…

...

-Amagi Inn (12/25)-

Time: Afternoon

After leaving his home, Kanji traveled to the Amagi Inn.

The tall male walked inside the Amagi inn lobby with the cardboard box in his hands. He dropped the box and took out his cell phone. He reread the text message his Ma had sent him earlier:

 **[Kanji-dear? Can you bring some yarn and fabrics to the Inn? You don't have to bring too much, but it would be nice to have a lot of colors. Thank you dear! I will be waiting!]**

The tall male scratched the back of his ear and sighed.

 _At least tell me what room you're in Ma…_

Just then, Kanji heard someone walking toward him. He glanced ahead. It was Yukiko. She wore her usual red outfit. The long haired girl was surprised. She spoke.

"Kanji? What brings you to the inn on Christmas?"

"My Ma wanted me to bring some fabrics to her. Ya know, for her celebration..." Kanji pointed to the cardboard box near his feet. Yukiko understood what Kanji meant. She nodded at him and spoke.

"Oh right! Your mom does usually have her Christmas celebrations here! I know which room she's staying in. I can bring this box to her."

The long haired girl picked up the cardboard box with ease. Kanji was surprised, he spoke.

"Y-You sure it's okay!? I-I mean, it's no trouble for you?"

Yukiko smiled and responded.

"We're friends Kanji, of course it's no trouble!...Oh! Chie's in the kitchen by the way. Say hi to her before you leave!"

With that said, Yukiko disappeared down the Amagi Inn hallway.

Kanji smiled. _Yukiko-senpai is pretty cool!_

Kanji walked down the same hallway Yukiko traveled down, but instead, he walked toward the kitchen. As he was approaching the kitchen, the tall male started to smell something burnt.

 _Hmm? Smells bad..._

Kanji entered the kitchen and saw Chie standing over the oven. The tomboy wore a look of defeat as she stared at a burnt platter of cookies in front of her. She shouted in frustration.

"ARGHH! I'M NEVER GOING TO GET THIS RIGHT! WHY IS BAKING SO HARD!"

 _Woah!_ A sweatmark formed on Kanji's face. Chie did not notice Kanji had entered the kitchen.

"Chie?" Kanji blurted out.

The tomboy gasped and quickly turned around. She shouted at Kanji.

"Kanji! Wh-What are you doing standing over there!?"

Kanji gulped and responded.

"Yukiko told me to say hi to ya…"

"Oh! That means...I guess you heard me shouting earlier...ehehehehe."

Chie sighed and facepalmed herself, she was embarrassed about her outburst.

"Chie!" Kanji and Chie heard someone shouting Chie's name from the hallway outside the kitchen.

It was Yukiko. The long haired girl entered the kitchen. She approached her best friend and looked at the platter of burnt cookies on the counter.

Yukiko frowned.

"Aw...I guess it didn't go well…" Yukiko picked up a burnt cookie and it crumbled in her hands.

Chie frowned, but she shook her head and spoke to her best friend.

"We can't give up Yukiko!"

"Y-Yeah!" Yukiko spoke in agreement with her tomboy friend.

"You guys are making cookies?" Kanji spoke to his comrades.

Both girls glance at Kanji. An idea suddenly popped up in Yukiko's head. The long haired girl spoke.

"Hey wait a second...Kanji, you can help us!"

Chie gasped and quickly agreed with her best friend. She shouted at Kanji.

"Yeah! You can taste our cookies to see if they're good or not!"

Both girls were smiling mischievously at Kanji. A sweatmark had formed on Kanji's face. He gulped.

 _Shit. This ain't good._

* * *

…

…

…

-June Food Court (12/25)-

Time: Afternoon

After exiting her home, Naoto walked over to Junes. She arrived at the food court, noticing that both Yosuke and Teddie were seated at a white circular table. Yosuke wore his usual clothing, and Teddie was not in his bear costume. She approached the two and sat on an empty chair at the table. Naoto shouted at her comrades before they could speak to her.

"What happened to Senpai!?"

"W-Woah! Why are you so serious?" Yosuke responded after jumping up in surprise.

Teddie explained the situation.

"We think that Senpai is beary sad! He's always at the hospital visiting his uncle with Nana-chan. Yosuke also told me Senpai didn't score with any girls on Christmas Eve! So we wanna bake a cake for him and Nana-chan to cheer them both up!"

Naoto was confused. The detective reorganized Teddie's statement in her thoughts and spoke.

"So, nothing serious actually occurred...besides the fact that Senpai is making daily visits to the hospital to visit Dojima. That's not unusual considering Dojima's condition and the relationship Senpai has with both him and Nanako...And Teddie, please do not use the term "score" ever again." The detective shot Teddie with her grim expression.

"N-Naoto-baby is giving me a beary mean look! Help Yosuke!" Teddie cried.

Yosuke complained at the bear.

"You deserved that! It's not my fault you keep saying the stupidest things!"

"Yosuke...you're so cruel to me!" Teddie began to cry to even more.

A sweatmark had formed on Naoto's face while she observed the two males before her. She spoke.

"I believe I will be leaving now..." The detective stood up from her chair.

Yosuke also stood up and blurted out loud at the detective.

"W-Wait! We were serious about baking that cake for him!"

"And why is my assistance required to help bake a cake?" Naoto stared at the male teenager.

Yosuke explained himself.

"Because we can't ask the other girls! Their cooking is...it's...um...W-We just can't ask them for help! So that only leaves you!"

"Wha-!? That is not a valid response!" The detective exclaimed at her comrade.

Yosuke scratched the tip of his hair with one of his hands. He stared directly at Naoto and spoke.

"All right...Listen to me...Yu's been busting his ass this entire year! He led us through this case and he finished it with us! I don't wanna see my buddy down in the dumps after going through so much trouble with him! We should be celebrating now that the case is finally over! So the least I could do to cheer him up is throw him a party! And every party needs a stupid cake!...Right?"

Another sweatmark had formed on Naoto's face. The detective sighed and reorganized her thoughts.

 _Okay. Yosuke was being somewhat dramatic...but it is true Senpai has been working hard. He also rescued most of us from the Midnight Channel, including me…_

Naoto had mixed emotions in her head. She sighed and then spoke.

"Yosuke...I agree with you that Senpai has been working diligently...so for his sake, let's bake him a cake. I will do what I can to assist both you and Teddie."

Teddie instantly stopped crying and jumped up with joy.

"Naoto-baby is going to help us!? Woohoo! You've made this bear beary happy!"

Yosuke smiled and spoke.

"Sweet! We could buy everything we need at Junes! I'll get us an employee discount!"

The three comrades all nodded at each other and walked inside Junes to do some shopping...

* * *

…

…

…

-Amagi Inn: Kitchen (12/25)-

Time: Afternoon

Kanji, Yukiko, and Chie all sat at a white square table in the Amagi Inn's kitchen. A plate of cookies sat at the center of this table. This was the seventh batch of cookies prepared by both Chie and Yukiko. At the very least, these cookies did not come out burnt when compared to the previous batches...Each teenager grabbed a cookie from the plate. They all held their cookie in front of their face, staring at it…

Chie gulped. She glanced at Yukiko and spoke.

"Y-You try it first Yukiko!"

"Wha-!? M-Me!?" Yukiko frowned. She looked at the cookie, there didn't seem to be anything wrong with it...but she also noticed Kanji had not eaten the cookie yet. She spoke to the tall male.

"Kanji, you can try it first!" Yukiko happily stated, she gave Kanji a big smile.

"H-Hey! Don't put me on the spot!" Kanji exclaimed at Yukiko. He shivered at the thoughts of what the cookie could do to him.

"Awww…" Both Chie and Yukiko said at the same time.

All three teenagers sighed. Then, a brilliant idea appeared in Kanji's mind. He told his idea to his comrades.

"What if we all took a bite at the same time?"

"Oh!" Yukiko responded, somewhat surprised by that idea.

"That works too!" Chie happily exclaimed. The tomboy spoke again.

"Okay! Here's how this is gonna work. I'm going to count to 3. When I reach 3, we'll all take a bite at the same time. Everyone ready?"

Yukiko and Kanji nodded at Chie. The tomboy started the count:

"1"

The three teenagers held their cookie in front of their mouth.

"2"

All three teenagers opened their mouth.

"3!"

Kanji took a bite from the cookie. The tall male chewed the cookie and swallowed it. He glanced at both Yukiko and Chie: They did not take a bite. Kanji became pissed off and shouted at the two girls.

"YA GUYS DIDN'T DO IT!"

A sweatmark formed on both Yukiko and Chie. Chie spoke first.

"W-Well, it was YOUR idea Kanji! And I saw Yukiko stop! So I stopped too!"

"YUKIKO-SENPAI! I THOUGHT YA WERE COOL!" Kanji shouted at the long haired girl. He felt betrayed.

"Ch-Chie! How could you!?" Yukiko frowned since her best friend had ratted her out.

But then Yukiko realized: Kanji was still standing and he was alive. She spoke to him.

"How did it taste Kanji?"

"Oh. How did it taste? Hmm..." Kanji muttered to himself. The tall male was calm now. He spoke his opinion out to the girls.

"It tasted like nothing."

"WHAT! That can't be right!" Chie shouted. The tomboy completely ate the whole cookie in her hand, savoring the flavor...except there was no flavor. Chie spoke to her best friend.

"Kanji's not lying Yukiko…I can't taste anything!"

"Huh...?" Yukiko was confused, then she took a bite from the cookie just to confirm it. Indeed, there was no flavor.

"Wow. How did we make cookies that taste like nothing?" Yukiko commented at her creations.

"Well...If it tasted like nothing...I would have ate it at the same time as Kanji." Chie stated, and then the tomboy smiled. Yukiko responded to her best friend.

"Yeah! I would have ate it too!" The long haired girl smiled.

Kanji stared at both of them in disbelief. He became frustrated again. He thought to himself:

 _THEY TRICKED ME TO EAT THAT COOKIE FIRST!_ Kanji shouted a wild battle cry.

"PERSONA!"

Both Yukiko and Chie gasped as Kanji picked up the white square table, and flipped it across the room.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Chie angrily shouted at the taller male.

"K-Kanji! Please calm down!" Yukiko said with a concerned expression on her face.

Kanji pointed at both girls with his finger.

"I'M GONNA TEACH BOTH OF YOU HOW TO BAKE COOKIES! EVEN IF IT DESTROYS THIS KITCHEN, I'LL JUST REBUILD IT TWICE AS GOOD! I'M GONNA RENOVATE YOUR ASS!"

Chie's jaw dropped. She stood up from her chair and threw a tantrum.

"I-IDIOT! DID YOU REALIZE WHAT YOU JUST SAID!? HOW COULD YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT! OUR COOKIES AREN'T THAT BAD!"

Yukiko placed her hand on her best friend's shoulder to calm her down. She spoke.

"Let's take him up on his offer Chie! We really need a good batch of cookies!"

Everyone seemed to calm down after Yukiko spoke. All three teenagers sighed. Kanji looked around the kitchen: he spotted a pink apron at the corner of the kitchen. He walked toward it, picked it up, and wore the pink apron.

A sweatmark formed on both Yukiko and Chie as the tall male walked back toward the both of them. Kanji spoke:

"Ain't no backing out now! Time to bake some cookies!"

* * *

…

…

…

-Yosuke's House: Kitchen (12/25)-

Time: Afternoon

"Teddie! I'm warning you! If you get near this cake batter, you aren't getting any dinner tonight!" Yosuke shouted at the bear. The brown haired teenager was busy mixing cake batter in a large silver bowl on the kitchen counter. He was using an electric mixer to mix the cake batter.

"But it looks beary good!" Teddie pouted even though his hands was nowhere near the cake batter. The bear walked to the living room and jumped on Yosuke's couch. He made a grumbling noise.

"Yosuke, once you are done mixing that batter, you will pour its contents into this...rectangular-shaped cake pan. Then, you will place the cake pan into the oven. I have already pre-heated your oven to the recommended temperature...at least according to this recipe online."

The detective instructed her comrade. She was seated at a dark square table in Yosuke's kitchen, doing research on his laptop for cake recipes.

Yosuke nodded at the detective. After he was sure the cake batter was well-mixed, He grabbed the rectangular-shaped cake pan, and poured the batter into the cake pan from the silver bowl. Yosuke left the electric mixer inside the silver bowl on the kitchen counter. He grabbed a silver knife and evenly leveled the surface of the cake batter inside the cake pan. He opened the oven and placed the cake pan inside. Yosuke closed the oven and glanced at the detective. The male teenager spoke.

"How long do we have to wait?"

The detective answered Yosuke.

"Hmm, I can't give a specific time, but possibly around 20 to 30 minutes. We can check if the cake is cooked or not by inserting a toothpick into the center of the cake and then removing it. If there is uncooked cake batter on that toothpick, it means the cake has not finished baking."

"Gotcha." Yosuke replied to the detective and smiled. The male teenager stretched his arms out and sat across from Naoto at the dark square table. At the same time, Teddie stood up from the couch and went to the kitchen. The bear was curious about the electric mixer Yosuke was using to mix the cake batter...

"This was easier than I thought." Yosuke spoke to Naoto.

The detective nodded at her comrade. She spoke to him.

"Hopefully this cake will be splendid. Although...Senpai will be delighted regardless of the outcome of the cake. Oh! We must decide what kind of frosting to use. I recommend using vanilla frosting since it is a simple flavor and usually the most popular."

Yosuke disagreed with the detective.

"What? Vanilla's boring and bland! I bought strawberry frosting at Junes! We'll use that instead."

Naoto disagreed with Yosuke.

"Strawberry frosting? I don't know about that...strawberry frosting isn't as great as the fruit itself. However, we CAN add real strawberries to the cake. The fruits should blend perfectly with the flavor of the cake IF we use vanilla frosting. Also, I bought vanilla frosting from Junes."

"Both of you are wrong!" Teddie cried out from the kitchen.

Both Yosuke and Naoto glanced at the bear.

"CHOCOLATE IS THE BEAR-ST FLAVOR!"

Teddie held a container of chocolate frosting in his hand...it seems the bear had bought it at Junes. Yosuke was confused, the male teenager spoke.

"Wait a minute! We all bought different flavors of frosting for the cake!?"

"It would appear so..." Naoto deducted. Yosuke facepalmed himself. He spoke to his two comrades.

"W-Well, I say we use strawberry frosting! I did most of the work anyway." Yosuke stated to his friends. Naoto shot Yosuke with her grim expression and spoke.

"I beg your pardon? You asked for my assistance, and I am telling you, that vanilla frosting is the most optimal flavor!"

"No Naoto-baby! IT'S CHOCOLATE~!" Teddie cheered and smiled from kitchen. The bear picked up the electric mixer and swiped his finger on it to get some cake batter. He brought his finger to his mouth to taste it.

"Mmm! This is delicious!" Teddie cheered to himself, tasting the leftover cake batter on the electric mixer.

Both Naoto and Yosuke looked at Teddie: A sweatmark had formed on both of their faces.

"Gross..." Yosuke commented on his bear companion. Teddie pouted and had an outburst.

"Meanie! I am a well-groomed bear with beary clean fur!"

Teddie then noticed a button on the electric mixer.

"What does this button do?" Teddie said as his finger slowly closed in on the button...

"NO-!" Yosuke and Naoto shouted at the same time.

Everything went into slow motion:

Naoto jumped under the table and covered her head.

Yosuke jumped out of his seat and tried to sprint toward Teddie to stop the bear.

And Teddie innocently pushed the button on the electric mixer.

 **[SPLATTER!]**

…

Cake batter had gotten all over the kitchen, and on Teddie's and Yosuke's faces...

Naoto breathed a sigh of relief. She had successfully avoided the dangerous situation.

Yosuke tasted the cake batter around his mouth. He was surprised at how delicious it was and spoke his opinion:

"Hey! This is pretty good-YOU STUPID BEAR! YOU BETTER CLEAN THIS MESS UP!"

* * *

…

…

…

-Amagi Inn: Kitchen (12/25)

Time: Late-Afternoon

Yukiko and Chie were slumped in their seats. They stared at the plate of cookies in front of them on the table. This would be their 13th batch of cookies…

 _That's an unlucky number!_ Kanji thought to himself.

Chie spoke with an exhausted tone.

"Kanji...I think we did everything you said...this has to be it!"

Yukiko nodded and frowned. The long haired girl spoke.

"I'm so tired...I would rather be fighting Shadows now..."

"You guys can't quit until it's done right!" Kanji shouted at his female comrades. He spoke again.

"NOW EAT IT!"

"Aww! I don't know how much more my stomach can take!" Chie complained to the tall male.

Due to the experience last time where Yukiko and Chie both betrayed Kanji, He had refused to be the first taste tester.

Yukiko picked up a cookie and sighed. She glanced at Chie. It seemed like Yukiko was on the verge of crying. The long haired girl spoke.

"Chie...if I die from this cookie, will you please remember me and bring food to my grave…I like grapes and oranges..."

"Yukiko! Don't stay stuff like that!" Chie exclaimed at her best friend. The tomboy grabbed a cookie from the plate. Chie spoke again.

"I won't let you die alone! I'll eat one too!"

A sweatmark formed on Kanji forehead.

 _Why are they being so dramatic…_ The tall male facepalmed himself.

Yukiko and Chie both nodded at each other. They both took a bite from their cookie at the same time, and chewed and swallowed it. Chie's eyes went wide. The tomboy spoke.

"Huh!...this is...this is good!"

"Ch-Chie! I think we did it!" Yukiko happily exclaimed.

"It's finally over!" Chie was on the verge of crying tears of joy. She jump up and hugged Yukiko. Yukiko returned the hug and they both cried.

Kanji was shocked. He quickly grabbed a cookie from the table and took a bite. His eyes went wide.

"It taste...heavenly! Oh! I'm gonna die from sugar shock!"

Imaginary pink hearts began flowing out of all three teenagers.

The long, difficult battle of baking delicious cookies was over…Kanji regained his cool and spoke to the two girls.

"Yo! Could I take some of these with me? They're great!"

Yukiko and Chie glanced at Kanji and they both nodded yes.

Chie gave him the thumbs up and spoke.

"Go ahead! You're the who helped us make it!"

Yukiko grabbed a container from a cabinet and handed it to Kanji. She spoke.

"Please help yourself Kanji. Now we have something that even Yu can eat!"

Kanji took the container and placed four cookies in it. He sealed the container with its lid. The tall male spoke.

"You guys were making cookies for Senpai...?" Kanji was surprised.

The long-haired girl nodded at Kanji. She spoke.

"Yes. And for Nanako-chan too. We wanted to cheer them up since Nanako seemed sad with her dad in the hospital…"

Chie agreed with her best friend and spoke.

"And when Nanako-chan is sad, her "big bro" is sad too...It's all Adachi's fault! Just thinking about him TICKS ME OFF!"

Kanji agreed with Chie and spoke.

"Yeah! If it weren't for that bastard! Nanako wouldn't have to see her dad in the hospital! Instead, they would be at home celebrating!"

The tall male sighed, he was concerned about his Senpai and Nanako. Kanji held his arm out in front of him: He looked at the watch Naoto had given him on Christmas Eve. _It's getting late…and it says Naoto's out of range…_

Kanji spoke to his comrades.

"Uh, I had some plans, I need to jet! Later!"

Kanji took off the pink apron and tossed it on the table. He waved goodbye to Yukiko and Chie and dashed out of the inn.

"Gee, he was in a rush…" Yukiko frowned.

"I bet it's because he wants to see Naoto!" Chie giggled. Yukiko giggled along with her best friend.

The long haired girl spoke.

"Now that we have the proper understanding...let's make a bunch of cookies Chie!"

"Yeah! Everyone's going to enjoy our cookies Yukiko!" Chie spoke with a motivated expression.

* * *

…

…

…

-Yosuke's House: Kitchen (12/25)-

Time: Late-Afternoon

"This was the best solution to our problem." Naoto smiled at the cake in front of her.

"Yeah, now everyone will be happy!" Yosuke also smiled at his creation.

"Woohoo! We have a big cake for Senpai and Nana-chan!" Teddie cried tears of joy.

The rectangular cake sat in front of the three investigation members on the kitchen table. It had been frosted with all three flavors of frosting: Strawberry, Vanilla, and Chocolate.

The frosting was evenly spread, so each flavor covered an equal area on the cake. This would allow an individual to cut out a slice from a flavor they desired. The teenagers also added strawberries, sliced kiwi pieces, blueberries, and sliced banana pieces to the the cake as well.

Yosuke carefully placed the rectangular cake inside a dessert box, and stored the cake in his fridge. The brown haired male teenager spoke.

"Yu's spending Christmas with Nanako and Dojima at the hospital today. We'll surprise him tomorrow night!" Yosuke winked at both Teddie and Naoto.

"Woohoo! I loveeee surprises!" Teddie exclaimed while dancing and spinning in place.

The detective laughed at the bear. She held her hand out in front of her and stared at her watch.

 _It's late...Time seems to fly by fast…_

"I'm glad I was able to help. I have to leave now, I'm expected back at home." Naoto stated to her comrades.

Yosuke was surprised, but then he looked at the time. The male teenager spoke.

"It is getting late..oh well, Merry Christmas then! Thanks for helping us out Naoto."

"Merry Christmas Naoto-baby! Would you like to give this bear a big hug before you leave?"

"Of course Teddie." The detective smiled.

"W-Wait what!? Yosuke blurted out, shocked that the detective would comply to such an action.

Naoto approached the young bear and gave him a tight hug for a moment. She pulled away and pat Teddie on his head. The detective smiled at the bear and spoke.

"Behave yourself okay?"

Teddie's eyes were sparking. He felt an extreme surge of happiness.

"Naoto-baby! I will be a beary good bear from now on!"

Naoto chuckled and spoke.  
"Merry Christmas Teddie, and Merry Christmas Yosuke."

Yosuke wore a defeated expression on his face and responded.

"Yeah yeah...can't believe I'm being outdone by Teddie now…"

"Do you desire a hug from me too Yosuke?" The detective smirked at the brown haired teenager.

"Hell no! I'm not a kid!" Yosuke objected. He folded his arms and looked away from the detective.

"Perhaps you were expecting a hug from a different person? Someone you have known for quite a while." The detective continued to speak and smirk at Yosuke.

"Y-You can't be serious!" Yosuke's face flushed red and he stared back at the detective in disbelief. The detective made her final statement.

"I may know who this person is...but I'll leave it at that for another time. Goodnight you two."

With that said, Naoto exited through the entrance of the house. She traveled back home.

Teddie glanced at Yosuke with a curious expression on his face.

"Yosuke! You have a crush on someone! You can tell me-!"

"No! Sh-Shut up! I don't have a crush on anyone okay!" Yosuke was frustrated.

 _That damn detective is too smart for her own good!_

Yosuke decided to change the subject.

"Hey Teddie, when you were hugging Naoto...did you feel something?"

"I felt beary happy!" Teddie smiled innocently at Yosuke. Imaginary flowers began flowing out of Teddie. The prince of Junes spoke.

"No, that's not what I meant...You know what, forget it." Yosuke sighed.

* * *

…

…

…

-Shirogane Residence (12/25)-

Time: Evening

Before Kanji traveled to Naoto's house, he went back home to put on his dark leather jacket since it was colder in the evening. The tall male then sprinted to his girlfriend's house. He saw Naoto standing outside her residence. Naoto was not in her school uniform. Instead, she wore her dark blue cardigan coat and plaid blue pants. The detective glanced at the tall male and waved to him. She spoke at her boyfriend who was currently running toward her.

"You made it-!"

Naoto was interrupted by Kanji giving her a tight hug. She could feel his heart beating rapidly against hers. Kanji leaned on Naoto for support, he was catching his breath after sprinting so hard. Kanji spoke in breaths.

"N-Naoto...I'm…tired..."

"I can tell. Let's rest inside the house where it's nice and warm." The detective said as she pat her boyfriend on the back. Both teenagers enter the Shirogane Residence.

Naoto kicked off her shoes and placed it at the entrance of the house. Kanji did the same with his shoes. They both walked toward the living room and sat on the sofa. Naoto glanced at the tall male and spoke.

"Kanji, my grandfather is presently asleep at this time. So we will have to keep our voices low."

"I could be quiet..." The tall male responded to his girlfriend and smiled. Naoto nodded at her boyfriend and spoke.

"Shall we head to my room then? I want you to see it..."

"Y-Yeah..." Kanji responded as imaginary pink hearts flew out of him.

The detective stood up from the sofa and gazed at the floor. She was blushing. She stared at Kanji and spoke with a timid voice.

"...May I have your hand?"

Kanji nodded and stood up from the sofa, holding his hand out toward the detective. Naoto grabbed her boyfriend's hand and led him upstairs into a hallway. Now even more imaginary pink hearts were flowing out of Kanji as his detective girlfriend led the way to her room. Kanji observed his surroundings as they were walking down the hallway: The second floor of the Shirogane residence had black laminate flooring, and the walls were white. Kanji gulped as Naoto squeezed his hand while they were still walking.

 _I could die now and still be happy...she's h-holding my hand and taking me to her room…!_

The detective paused at a white door. She glanced at Kanji and spoke.

"Here we are...remember, we have to keep our voices low...my grandfather's room is located at the end of this hallway…"

"I promise ya, I can keep my voice low." Kanji reassured Naoto by squeezing her hand.

Naoto nodded and opened the door to her room, she flipped the light switch on.

As both teenagers entered the room, the first thing Kanji noticed at the center of the room was two plates on a small rectangular brown coffee table. On both two plates, was a large omelette with rice and assorted vegetables at the side. There were also two glasses of orange juice on the table, along with silverware and napkins. Naoto's room had the same black laminate flooring as the hallway, and the walls were white as well.

At the left corner of the room, sat a twin size bed: the bed sheets were white, and a large dark blue blanket with aqua flower designs on it was neatly folded on the bed. There were two white pillows on the bed, and a miniature Kanji doll sat on one of them. Across from the bed at the right corner of the room, stood the detective's desk and a rolling chair: Both of them were black.

On the detective's desk was a light-blue laptop, a black desk lamp, and a mini bookcase: which contained several textbooks. At the right side of her desk, stood a gray filing cabinet: this one had four bins arranged in a vertical fashion. On top of the gray filing cabinet, stood a mini TV with two medium sized antennas sticking out in a V-shape. Kanji assumed her girlfriend used the filing cabinet to store and organize her case files, and the TV on top of the filing cabinet was used to observe the Midnight Channel.

Naoto stared at her boyfriend and spoke with a sincere expression.

"I wanted to make this special...Remember that day I accompanied you to your house, and you prepared a fine meal for the both of us to eat? Well...this is me thanking you..."

Naoto stared at Kanji, and then she looked at the ground and blushed. Kanji was dumbstruck, he spoke.

"Woah, I-I don't know what to say...Naoto...thanks..." Kanji scratched the back of his head and blushed. The detective gave Kanji a smiled and nodded. She spoke.

"We should talk more over this meal. I prepared it after arriving home, so it should still be warm..."

Kanji nodded at the detective and they both sat down at the coffee table across from each other.

Naoto spoke,

"The meal is a little simple. I hope you don't mind Kanji...um...The omelette contains bacon, ham, spinach, mushrooms, and cheese. I also added some pepper and salt for flavor. For the sides, I roasted some carrots and broccoli to eat with the steamed rice."

Kanji observed the meal before him: he was almost drooling over it...The tall male spoke.

"This is great, A real meal! I've only been eating cookies all day..." Kanji shivered at the latter statement.

"Cookies…?" Naoto said with a confused expression.

Kanji picked up a fork and spoon and stabbed at the omelette in front him, taking a piece of it on his spoon. He spoke:

"Yeah, Yukiko and Chie were making cookies at the inn."

The tall male then brought the piece of omelette to his mouth and ate it. The flavor of bacon mixed together with the ham, cheese, and a light touch of salt and pepper on a well-done omelette found its way into Kanji's system.

"This is good!" Kanji cried out at the detective. The tall male then proceeded to eat the meal in his usual rapid, messy manner.

Imaginary pink hearts began flowing out of Naoto as she watched Kanji devour her meal. The detective spoke.

"I-I guess I did an okay job. I made it exactly the way the recipe said online…"

Naoto used her silverware to cut out a piece from the omelette in front of her, then she consumed the piece. She was pleased with the taste. She spoke to herself.

"This flavor exceeds my expectations." The detective closed her eyes and smiled, savoring her meal.

Both teenagers spent some time to finish their meal.

…

…

…

After the food was consumed, Naoto and Kanji brought the dishes downstairs together to wash them in the sink. They both rinsed their hands off and returned to the detective's room. Naoto locked the door behind them. She sat on the edge of her bed facing her desk, and Kanji sat on the rolling chair at her desk. The tall male turned the chair around so that he could face his girlfriend. The tall male sighed and spoke.

"Today was a long day..."

Naoto sighed as well, then she spoke.

"I agree with you...I spent a fair portion of today in assisting Yosuke and Teddie with baking a cake."

"Huh? How come?" The tall male was curious. The detective explained herself.

"Yosuke is planning to throw a surprise party for Senpai tomorrow evening. It's to cheer him and Nakako up since Dojima's in the hospital..."

Kanji felt as if he had heard this story before. He remembered it. The tall male spoke.

"Woah really? Yukiko and Chie kinda told me something similar: They were making a buncha cookies for Senpai to cheer him up."

"Oh!" The detective said in surprise. She chuckled for a moment and spoke again.

"I predict that we will be attending a party tomorrow evening, and that there will be a surplus of desserts and sweets...How were Yukiko's and Chie's cookies?"

Kanji thought to himself. He had mixed emotions in his thoughts.

 _They were burnt first...then they tasted like nothing...then I didn't try the next batches, but from looking at Chie and Yukiko eat them, it looked like they were getting sick...but that last batch of cookies tasted awesome!_

He smiled at his girlfriend and spoke.

"It turned out pretty good! Yukiko-senpai gave me a container so I could take some cookies back with me. I brought some if ya wanna try it?"

"It would be a pleasure." Naoto spoke and smiled back at her boyfriend.

The tall male took out a container from one of the large pockets in his dark leather jacket. He opened the container and held it out to Naoto. The detective grabbed one cookie from the container with her hand.

"How did the cake turn out?" Kanji asked the detective. Naoto replied.

"I have yet to actually try the cake...but we prepared it properly. I believe it should taste excellent since we followed the recipe."

Naoto brought the cookie in her hand to her mouth, and took a bite. She chewed and swallowed it. Her eyes went wide and imaginary pink hearts appeared around her.

"This is impressive…" Naoto commented on the cookie. Kanji smiled at his girlfriend and spoke.

"Thanks to me yo! You wouldn't believe how much trouble we had to go through to get it right…"

Kanji frowned, remembering the failed attempts. The detective spoke:

"So you had some influence on the final results of this cookie..." She smiled at Kanji before completely consuming the cookie in her hand. She wiped her lips with a piece of napkin on the coffee table. Naoto spoke.

"That was a delicious treat. You should teach me how to make these sometime in the near future."

"You want me...to teach you?" Kanji responded and stared at Naoto. The detective nodded and answered him.

"Y-Yes! I wish to learn how to bake desserts for my friends...but mostly for you…"

Kanji blushed at her statement. Naoto was somewhat embarrassed, but she continued to speak.

"If you noticed, there were no desserts after we finished our meal. I'm not too confident in my ability of preparing baked goods...but if I were to bake something, I would want to prepare the best dessert for you Kanji..."

The detective stared at her boyfriend, and then blushed. The tall male placed the container of cookies on Naoto's desk. He stood up and approached his girlfriend sitting at the edge of her bed. Kanji stood directly in front of her. He leaned his head down and stared at Naoto...Their faces were only inches away from each other...The detective gulped and spoke in a meek voice.

"Did I...say something wrong...?" Naoto and Kanji gazed at each other in silence.

After five to six seconds of silence, the tall male finally spoke.

"I was just thinking...you don't need to bake anything for me: You're my dessert Naoto."

"E-Excuse me!?" Naoto's face instantly became a shade of crimson red.

Kanji laughed and he pushed the detective back with both of his hands, so that she was laying on her bed instead. Kanji climbed on to the bed, his body completely overshadowing the small detective. His face hovered over hers and they stared at each other...although Naoto's face was still very red. The detective spoke rapidly.

"W-What are you doing!?" Naoto was embarrassed by the situation she was in.

"Y-You're so cute when you're blushing..." Kanji muttered out, and he flushed red as well.

The tall male noticed the miniature figure of himself sitting on a pillow near them: He grabbed it and tossed it on the detective's desk. Kanji spoke.

"Sorry, got kinda jealous that the doll was on your bed first…"

 _...At least that means she likes it._ Kanji thought to himself. Naoto continued to speak in a timid voice.

"Th-That doll was a gift from you and has nothing to do with the situation we're in!...Um, a-are you going to get off of me...?"

"Nope." Kanji responded back in a gruff voice.

"Wha-!?" The detective was very afraid as Kanji gave her an evil grin. Kanji announced his plan:

"Instead, I'm gonna do this to ya!"

Kanji placed his hands on the sides of Naoto's body. And then he shamelessly tickled her.

"N-No! Kanji! Please don't! I-I'm not used to….Ahahaha...Ahahahahahaha!"

Naoto had been defeated by her boyfriend tickling her. She was laughing uncontrollably.

K-Kanji! S-Stop…! Ahahahaha! I-I'll do it back to you...! Ahahahaha!"

In a desperate situation, Naoto placed her hands at the sides of Kanji's body and tickled him relentlessly to fight for her survival. Kanji immediately flinched and paused himself to hold back his laughter. Naoto had discovered a weakness! She took advantage of the situation and exploited her boyfriend's weakness, tickling her boyfriend with her fingers. Kanji was struggling.

"Hey! I ain't used to people…! Pft...hahaha...N-No! Quit it!...hahaha...hahahahaha!"

Kanji was trembling and laughing. Apparently the tall male wasn't used to being tickled by anyone. The tall male rolled off Naoto, on to the side of her bed: curling his body into a ball to prevent the detective from tickling him. The detective saw this as a "1 More!" and she climbed on top of her boyfriend, reaching under his armpits to tickle him. Kanji blurted out a muffled laughter.

"N-Naoto! Pft...hahahahaha! O-Okay...I give in! Hahahahahaha!...hahahahahaha!...I-I give up..."

Naoto smiled as soon as she heard the words: "give up"

She stopped tickling Kanji and stuck her tongue out at him: a signal for mocking the loser in the battle. Kanji uncurled himself out of a ball and adjusted his body so that he was laying on his back. He was breathing heavily to catch his breath, due to laughing too much earlier.

Naoto realized she was now sitting on the lower half of Kanji's stomach. She blushed and then spoke.

"L-Let me get off of yo-" The detective was interrupted.

Kanji shot both of his arms up around the detective's back. He quickly pulled her body towards him: so that they were staring at each other face to face. Their nose brushed against each other, and Kanji tightened his embrace on the detective. Both teenagers were immediately warm due to the close contact.

Naoto took heavy breaths, staring at Kanji's eyes. She spoke.

"...Now what are you planning?"

"I ain't lettin you go." Kanji grinned at the detective. The detective spoke.

"I could just tickle you again; my arms are free unlike yours." Naoto shot Kanji a mischievous smile. She was blushing madly due to the intimate contact.

"Not if I distract ya." The tall male responded. Then, Kanji closed the distance between his lips and the detective's lips. They both shared a passionate kiss.

…

…

…

…

Naoto spent a long time tickling Kanji after kissing him.

* * *

…

…

…

A moment later…

The light switch in Naoto's room was flipped off and both teenagers were laying in bed with the dark blue blanket covering their bodies. They were both facing each other, laying on their sides. Naoto had taken off her trademark cap and Kanji removed his dark leather jacket, placing it on Naoto's rolling chair. The detective spoke first.

"I have never felt this way about someone before...it's different..."

Naoto blushed at Kanji. The tall male blushed in response. He placed one of his fingers on the detective's forehead, and brushed one of her bangs away to get a better look at her face. Kanji spoke.

"It ain't a bad feeling...right?"

The detective gazed into her boyfriend's eyes. She spoke with a sincere expression.

"I feel comfortable and safe with you Kanji. I admit that I can't even get you off of my mind...but, I also feel like I'm losing a sense of who I am. Before I met you, I would have never given love or dating a chance. I had my eyes set on only becoming a full fledged detective."

The detective chuckled and spoke again.

"But I suppose things are different now...do you think I have changed since we've first met?...Kanji?" The detective had a look of concern on her face...

"Course you've changed!" Kanji exclaimed at Naoto.

"H-Huh!?" Naoto jumped in surprise at her boyfriend's response. Kanji continued to speak.

"You ain't pretending to be a dude anymore!"

"Kanji...that's not what I meant-"

"And ya told me you wanted to be a detective to solve mysteries and help people! You felt as if you had to protect your friends and watch our backs."

"Oh...you remembered." Naoto blushed. Kanji nodded at her and spoke again.

"Why wouldn't I remember? I know you as well as you know me...You wanna know your biggest change? You're staring right at it!"

Naoto gasped. Kanji gazed into the detective's eyes and spoke with sincerity.

"Naoto...I like you the way you are now...even if ya think you're different from who you were before...I-I think you're cool and strong now, you've changed for the better!...honestly, I'll accept you as long as I'm breathing!"

The detective absorbed the information. She felt her eyes becoming watery.

 _I...I will not cry! I will not...cry..._

Kanji gasped as he observed a single tear falling from the detective's eye. He spoke with concern this time.

"N-Naoto! Did I…dammit, I'm sorry…"

Kanji brought one of his hands to Naoto's eyes and wiped the single tear away. Naoto suddenly spoke.

"Kanji Tatsumi...What have I done to deserve you..."

More tears began falling from the detective's face. Kanji became even more worried and spoke.

"Wh-What are you crying about!? Naoto! How can I help!?"

Naoto Shirogane laughed, although she needed to explain herself.

"Kanji...these are tears of joy...I'm really...happy…"

"Tears of joy?...and you're happy...?" The tall male was confused.

Naoto wiped her tears away and spoke.

"You cleared up the last remaining doubts I had about being a detective...a woman...or even a mere child. I know now, that even if I do change in the near future...I am simply myself, and someone...someone like you will love and accept me for who I really am..."

!

[Naoto has finally discarded all doubts concerning her sense of self thanks to Kanji's pure and honest heart. The bond between the Emperor Arcana and Fortune Arcana has raised to Level 10! Kanji and Naoto have acquired their second tier personas!]

Naoto smiled at her boyfriend. She shifted her body closer to Kanji and leaned her face into his chest. She whispered to him.

"...Why do you love me Kanji...?"

Kanji wrapped one of his arms around the detective's back and spoke.

"...You stole my heart..." The detective wrapped one of her arms around the upper portion of Kanji's back. Embracing him for warmth. She spoke.

"...Is that so…?" Naoto tilted her head up to look directly at Kanji's face. Both teenagers stared at each other, passionate eyes reflecting back at the other…Kanji spoke.

"...Yeah...if you're gonna take my heart...Take all of me...Naoto..."

"..."

"..."

…

…

…

…

…

Naoto and Kanji spent a long time together.

* * *

…

…

…

...

The Present:

-Junes Food court: the day AFTER Christmas (12/26)-

Time: Morning

"...And after Kanji helped us! We started making so much cookies! We even shared with everyone at the inn!" Yukiko finished speaking and smiled at Rise. The idol responded to her friend.

"Wow, I feel so left out! I would have helped you guys baked too! Especially if it's for Senpai and Nanako! Even Teddie did something! That bear texted me earlier saying he had baked a cake with Yosuke and Naoto. Yosuke is planning throw a surprise party for Senpai later this evening!"

Chie gasped and spoke.

"WHAT!? We're invited right!?" The idol nodded at the tomboy and spoke.

"Of course we are! In fact, Yosuke wanted us to buy some last minute party supplies at Junes! His excuse was that he had to guard the cake from Teddie at home! Which means we have to buy all the decorations ourselves! Sheesh!"

Yukiko was disgusted and spoke.

"Ugh! We could give Yosuke one of our "earlier" batches of cookies, I'm saving those ones for special occasions."

A sweatmark had formed on both Rise and Chie as Yukiko told her friends her devious plan…Yukiko spoke again to the idol.

"By the way, what did you do on Christmas Rise?"

The idol answered Yukiko's question.

"I spent Christmas at the hospital with Senpai and his family! We mostly just ate food and watched some movies together. I played some games with Nanako and her dad too!"

Chie smirked and commented at the idol's statement.

"So you spent your Christmas at the hospital...hmm...any particular reason why?"

Yukiko interrupted and spoke.

"I think someone has a crush on her Senpai..." The long haired girl giggled. The idol blushed and objected.

"Wh-What!? No! It's not what you guys are thinking! I just wanted to be around Senpai and his family...And I had to cheer up Nanako too!"

"Mhmm sureeee!" Chie winked at Rise.

Then, The three girls heard someone approaching their table. They glanced at the sound and saw that Naoto was walking towards them. The detective spoke to Rise.

"I received your text. We're in charge of buying the supplies for the party tonight. Let's finish the shopping early so we have enough time to prepare for the decorations."

All the girls stared at Naoto...particularly the detective's clothes...Rise spoke to Naoto.

"Uh, Yeah! Of course we're going to finish early with the four of us!" Rise cheerfully smiled at her detective friend. Chie had to speak, something was bothering her...

"Naoto...how come you're wearing your school uniform when there's no school today?"

Yukiko agreed with her best friend and spoke.

"And that's a lovely gray scarf! I've never seen you wear it before…"

Yukiko admired the gray scarf that was securely wrapped around Naoto's neck.

Naoto had her usual trademark cap on her head, and she wore her usual male school uniform. The new piece of clothing was a gray scarf around her neck.

 _I knew they would be somewhat suspicious of my clothing attire…_

The detective coughed and spoke:

"My blue cardigan and plaid pants are currently in the laundry. I had forgotten to wash them earlier, so I'm substituting my clothing options. I-I also felt cold as I was leaving the house today, hence the scarf…"

"Oh, okay." Chie responded. The tomboy smiled. The detective's answer sounded reasonable enough for her.

"We should get going then now that everyone is here." Yukiko suggested to the group.

The two second years stood up from their seats and walked inside Junes, leaving Rise and Naoto alone. Rise stared at Naoto's scarf. The idol spoke in a cheerful voice.

"Naoto! Can I try on that scarf? It looks really cute!"

"Um...maybe at a later time...?" The detective spoke in a meek voice and grabbed the gray scarf she wore, making sure it was secure around her neck.

"Why not now! It's okay...Yukiko and Chie aren't here…It's not like you have anything to hide...right...?" Rise stated and the idol winked at Naoto.

Naoto flushed red. The detective then spoke rapidly.

"L-Let's catch up to Yukiko and Chie! W-We need to combine our opinions on what decorations to pick out for the party!"

Then, the detective was speed walking after the second years. Rise pouted.

"Aw! You're no fun Naoto!"

* * *

…

…

…

-Yosuke's house (12/26)-

Time: Morning

Kanji knocked on the door to Yosuke's house. The door opened and Yosuke greeted Kanji.

"Whew! I'm glad you made it over here!"

"Yeah, I got your text. What did ya need me for?" Kanji spoke to the brown haired male.

Yosuke scratched the back of his head and spoke.

"Well...you're good at sewing things right? Can you make something for Nanako? Teddie's been bugging me all day about it! It's annoying..." Yosuke complained and sighed. Kanji smiled and spoke.

"Sure! Leave it to me! Where is the bear? He probably knows what Nanako really likes, so I need to ask him what he had in mind."

Yosuke responded.

"He's inside the living room-AHHH!"

Yosuke suddenly gasped when he saw "it" on Kanji. The taller male was confused and spoke.

"Uh? You alright man?"

"Y-Y-Your neck dude! Did some huge bug bite you or something! That's a huge bruise!" Yosuke was worried about his comrade. Kanji responded.

"Oh that? Nah! It's nothing…"

Kanji slightly blushed, since it wasn't a bug that had given him the bruise...

 _Probably should have covered that…_

…

…

…

END

* * *

And this is why this fanfic is not rated M: There is absolutely no way I can provide all of those details without being embarrassed. I will leave "certain parts" up to the reader's imagination. They could just be tickling each other you know!

Also, this fanfic will now go on a hiatus until late February. I'm going on a business trip for the next month and will not have as much free time as I had before. I apologize...I really do...


End file.
